The Unbearable Heaviness of Being
by Nogodsnomasters
Summary: 15 year old Lorelai Gilmore feels smothered and unloved. 17 year old Luke Danes just checked his father into the hospital. What happens when chance brings these struggling teens together?
1. The Best Laid Plans

**The Unbearable Heaviness of Being**

_15 year old Lorelai Gilmore feels smothered and unloved. 17 year old Luke Danes just checked his father into the hospital. Life is heavy. What happens when chance brings these two struggling teens together?_

_Disclaimer: I do not own Gilmore Girls or the characters (but Luke will always belong to my heart)._

_**AN: Hey everyone! This is my first fanfic. I've been carrying this story around in my head for over a year now, and I had to get it out. I have tried to remain as true as possible to the characters in imagining them as teenagers. I did some tweeking, though. On GG, Luke is known as a track star. There are baseball pictures and trophies in his apartment, but no details. Since I love baseball and know nothing of track, I made Luke a star baseball player. The pitching idea was inspired by Scott Patterson's life. So I've written a young Luke with a splash of Scott. Sounds like a premium blend, if you ask me. Yummy!**_

_**Oh ,and I couldn't see Luke with a flat top hairstyle either. He has longish hair in my world.**_

_**There are some inconsistencies on the show regarding time. Luke's track picture has 1984 on it, but in 2004, Liz was attending her 20**__**th**__** high school reunion. I took the liberty of having Luke graduate in 1983.**_

_**We are given hints about the year of William Dane's death, but nothing certain. I am probably making his health issues occur earlier than on the show. Hope you don't mind me taking liberties there.**_

_**I have tried to stay as close as possible to the GG story regarding the timeline of Lorelai's pregnancy and Rory's birth. **_

_**I have much of this story completed and all of it planned out, so I will try to be a timely updater. The only issue is the fact that I have the keyboarding skills of a sea lion. Enjoy!**_

**The Best Laid Plans**

**Hartford, 12:15 p.m. Friday, June 10, 1983 **

"Lorelai! Hey, over here!"

Fifteen year old freshman Lorelai Gilmore looked across the cafeteria where her friends, Christopher, Jennifer, and John were sitting. Smiling, she walked over with her tray ready to vent.

"Can somebody please explain to me how time has seemed to stop? Aren't we breaking an essential law of physics or something? Really, is it just me or has this day dragged on forever?"

"I think it's called Fridays, Lorelai," offered John. But there's only 3 hours 'til freedom!" He gave Chris a high-five and both boys held their palms up to the girls expectantly. Jennifer and Lorelai laughed and shook their heads.

"So who's for cutting class and getting a jump start on the weekend?" asked Christopher, staring hopefully at Lorelai.

"No way, Chris," said Lorelai shaking her head. "The last thing I need right now is to draw attention to myself. My parents are currently in this experimental phase in which they are _not_ monitoring my every move." She held out her leg, "Look, no ankle bracelet! Besides, I have a Biology test last period."

"Wow Lor, what's with the Goody-Two-Shoes act?"

"Uh, I don't know, Chris. What's with using the words, _Goody-Two-Shoes_? I haven't been called that since I refused to stay out past dark with Wally and the Beav.."

"Sorry I was just—"

"And another thing, Chris. Some of us have to get good grades to get into a top college. It's not like I can float by with C's secure in the fact that my daddy will get me into Princeton!" Lorelai snapped, her frustration evident.

"Come on! You don't think Richard would pull every possible string to get you into Yale?"

"Are you kidding? My father probably loves Yale more than me. If he thought would sully Yale's image by getting accepted with C's—hell, even B's, he would probably call Yale Admissions himself to make sure I didn't get in."

"Okay, okay!" Chris threw up his hands in mock surrender. Sorry. You win round one of the My Father's-a-Bigger-Ass-Than–Your-Father Contest! How about we sign a peace treaty and move on to other more important topics like this weekend?"

"Well," John broke in." "We've got tomorrow all figured out, what's on the agenda tonight? I heard there's a party in Windsor we can crash."

"Wait, Jon," said Jennifer. "Actually, we don't have tomorrow set just yet. I haven't had a chance to tell Lorelai."

"Tell me what?" Lorelai asked.

"Road trip! What time do you want me to come pick you up?" Jennifer tried to avoid mentioning the purpose of the road trip.

"Pick me up? What are you talking about? I'm not going anywhere tomorrow. I've got the house to myself for once."

It was true. Lorelai's parents were going to be out late tonight for a DAR function and had an all-day insurance related shindig in Danbury on Saturday. As an additional bonus, they were staying overnight in Danbury and wouldn't be back until Sunday afternoon. Lorelai could not wait for the freedom to do as she pleased.

While most of her friends would have thrown a party, Lorelai just wanted a break—a break from everything about her life. Though the pool house had been shuttered up for renovation, Paul, the head of maintenance at the Gilmore house, had promised Lorelai the pool would be ready by Saturday morning. Lorelai was geared up for a glorious day of sun bathing, snacking, magazine reading, and movie watching. Most of all, she was looking forward to some time alone.

"What are we talking about?" Christopher pierced Lorelai's thoughts. We're talking about the road trip to watch the semi-final."

"Semi-final?"

"Baseball, Lorelai. You've heard of it, I suppose?

"Uh…yeah, but who cares?"

"Come on, Lor!" Christopher said. "The whole school cares. Haven't you been paying attention to all the posters and announcements? Our team is only one win away from going to the state championship."

"It's kind of a big deal, Lorelai," John piped in.

"Yes, I'm sure it is to someone…somewhere."

"Come on, Lor! It's going to be a great time."

"Said the boys to the girl who hates sports. Seriously guys, have we met? My name is Lorelai Gilmore. My Native American name is She-Who-Hates-All-Things-Athletic."

"You don't have to play," added Jennifer, "just watch."

"Almost as bad! Besides, baseball is the worst of them all. I think it was actually invented as a torture device for maximum security prisoners."

"Lor," Chris pleaded. "Come on, this is big. Everyone who's anyone is going to this game. The senior and junior classes even charted a bus."

"Oh well if _everyone's _going…," replied Lorelai sarcastically. She just had to call Chris out. He could be such a wannabe at times. "Look Chris, as much as I live to see and be seen, my hatred for sports trumps all."

"Even me?"

"Huh?" Lorelai glanced at Chris.

"Lorelai," said Jennifer taking her by the arm and pulling her off to the side. "I don't think you're getting the whole picture here."

"Enlighten me."

Jennifer grinned. "It's not about baseball _per se_. It's about baseball _players._ This happens to be my area of expertise, and believe me, baseball players are the best looking athletes."

"Really?" questioned Lorelai. "I mean, I don't mean to question your authority, but have you looked at our team lately?"

"Actually, our team is below average in my opinion. Besides, between the two of us, we've already checked out, flirted with, or dated all of the cute ones and since we know how obnoxious they are, we can't be objective. That's why it's important to do some, uh, _scouting_ of other teams."

"Jen, you've made some good points, and clearly you have much knowledge, but I just can't."

"Come on, it's my first road trip since getting my license. Don't leave me alone with the dork duo over there," Jennifer motioned towards Chris and John.

"Hey we heard that!" the boys yelled.

"What about Andrea and Tracy?" Lorelai asked laughing at the 'dork duo.'

"They thought ahead and got seats on the bus. But it's going to be more fun to go in a car. We're taking only back roads because I'm too chicken to drive on the highway, but we are going to make spontaneous junk food stops along the way."

"That does sound like fun, Jen, but I really can't. You'll only have to put up with the boys for a little while. Once you get to the game you can find Andrea and Tracy. Where is this game anyway?"

"Some place called Stars Hollow. Have you ever been?"

"No. I haven't even heard of it. Sounds pretty, though. Is it far?"

"Not really. If I don't get lost, my dad told me it's only about 30 minutes away."

"That's not too bad," said Lorelai. Are you nervous about driving?"

"A little, " Jen admitted. "But as long as I stay off the highway, I'll be fine."

"I'm sorry Jen, I really am, but I'm sure you can handle the flirting and assessing on your own. You'll take notes of course?"

"Of course! I'll even include illustrations and hopefully a few phone numbers."

"Hey. If we win, there will be another game right? Maybe we could scout that one together?"

"It's a deal, girlfriend!" Jennifer was happy to let the matter drop. Even though she sincerely enjoyed Lorelai's company (Lorelai had a way of making things fun), when it came to boy watching, sitting next to her put Jennifer at a distinct disadvantage. Though just in ninth grade, Lorelai was gorgeous—gorgeous in a way that made everyone else around her invisible. At least it seemed that way to Jen. Even though Lorelai was only fifteen, she was already 5 feet 8 with long legs and curves in all the right places. She was often assumed to be a junior or senior instead of a lowly freshman. With her piercing blue eyes, long, naturally curly black hair, and megawatt smile, Lorelai Gilmore stood out.

**Hartford, 3:15 p.m.**

Fairly certain she had aced her Biology test, Lorelai was the first person out of the classroom when the bell finally signaled the end of the day. She had some serious shopping to do—trashy magazines, junk food, sun screen, beverages (Mountain Dew, Squirt, Coke, _and _Pepsi—Lorelai was planning on taking the Pepsi Challenge). She made a beeline for her locker, gathered her stuff, and…felt a hand on her shoulder.

"Lor."

_Damnit_, Lorelai thought to herself, _I was inches from a clean getaway_. "Hi, Chris."

"Do you have a minute?"

"Well I've got my driver waiting and some errands to run, and…." Lorelai looked into Christopher's face and felt guilty. He was her friend, and she was being an ass. "But yeah, I've got time. What's up, Chris?"

"Why don't you want to do anything tonight? We don't have to go to a party if you don't want to. If your parents are going to be out, why don't we hang out together? I'll bring a flask of Straub's best scotch."

"Chris, I know you see me as the life of the party but sometimes I just need some time to myself. It's nothing against you. Really." Lorelai squeezed Chris's arm in reassurance.

"Yeah, but it seems like you're avoiding me, and I thought we were…" Chris hesitated, searching for the right words.

"Thought we were what, Chris?" Lorelai pressed.

"You know, I thought we were … dating." Chris looked down at his shoes nervously.

"Dating? I guess I didn't get that memo." Lorelai quipped.

"Come on Lor, what about Anderson's party?"

"Oh you mean two weeks ago when you got completely wasted, pushed me against the wall, and started to eat my face? Sorry to break it to you Chris, but that wasn't so pleasant for me, and it certainly wasn't a prelude to dating!" God, Lorelai thought to herself, he could be so clueless sometimes. She had actually been quite angry that night, and was avoiding him, but she eventually let it go.

"I thought it was nice." Chris said quietly.

"Well, you sure have a lot to learn, then! Look, Christopher, I'm over it. I know you were drunk and got your signals crossed."

"You kissed me first."

He was right. She and Christopher had been flirting since 7th grade, but he had never asked her out. Then in eighth grade, after school one day in the A&P parking lot, Lorelai impulsively walked right up to Chris and kissed him on the lips. She wanted to know what it would be like. She lingered for about 30 seconds to make it more of a real kiss. When she stopped, Chris pulled her back in and kissed her for about two minutes.

Lorelai had been kissed before, but that was her first official 'make-out" session. It was not as she hoped. Lorelai was expecting fireworks of some sort—like when Bobby Brady kissed that mumps girl, but it was just…just…well, sloppy and wet. She didn't know what it was exactly but it didn't quite live up to her expectations. But how could she really know what to expect? What was with all the hype?

Maybe she just needed more practice, and Chris was a pretty safe choice in that department, she figured. They had known it each for years. They came from the same world. Both of their fathers were insurance executives and their mothers busy with the DAR. Many times they had rescued one another from high society boredom by slinking away during the stuffy, formal, parties to make mischief. Chris was a champion mocker, and he could hold his own in the banter department. He was also cute in Chachi-esque kind of way, and Lorelai would be lying to herself if she didn't admit to sometimes imagining being Joanie to his Chachi.

Lately, however, Christopher was getting on her nerves. It wasn't just him; she was beginning to find nearly everyone in her snotty, private school world annoying and shallow. They all loved to mock their parents, but at the same time, they were becoming just like them: an elite little society with contempt for anyone not wealthy enough to be in their world, and Chris was leading the charge.

When Lorelai had befriended Karen, a girl on scholarship, she got a glimpse of life outside of wealthy Hartford. Karen was creative, funny, and really into writing. Together after school they once wrote hilarious skits at Karen's modest but cozy house. Later they performed for her parents and little brother. Lorelai was invited to stay for dinner and was delighted eat frozen pizza and help clean up. Karen's parents joked around and teased them. They were interested in Karen and Lorelai's day. It was wonderful. Lorelai thought she finally found the image and feeling of a real home for the first time.

But it didn't take long for Lorelai's so called friends to drive Karen away. She remembered the first time Karen sat with her group in the cafeteria. Everyone was polite to Karen's face, but the minute she got up to return her tray, they snickered. Chris looked right at Lorelai and said, "What the hell was that? Your good deed for the day?"

By the end of the first semester, Karen withdrew her scholarship and returned to public school. "It just wasn't worth it," she told Lorelai. "I mean, high school is supposed to be fun. I may not get into the Ivy League, but at least I'll be able to enjoy my time in school."

Fun. Now there's a concept, Lorelai thought. In Lorelai's world, 'fun' always seemed to be had at someone else's expense.

But Lorelai had other plans. She was determined to live a different kind of life. If she could just get through high school, she'd find her way in college and hang out with interesting people who cared about more than their social status. She had to.

"Earth to Lorelai. Are you even listening to me?" Christopher asked.

"Yeah…sorry. You're right. I did kiss you first. You know me, I'm not exactly Miss Patient, but I'd make a good run at the Miss Impulsive crown."

"Yes you would, Lor, and that's part of your charm. At least come to the game. Tomorrow will suck without you." Chris gave her his most charming smile. "We can consider it our first date." The smile got wider.

_C'mon Gilmore, think fast, _Lorelai thought. "I'll tell you what, Christopher." It was Lorelai's turn to turn on the charm. She flipped her hair, smiled, and looked him in the eye. "I owe you one. I need this weekend to myself, but on Monday, let's ditch lunch and go to Joe's Pizza. Just the two of us."

"A lunch date?" Chris confirmed.

"A lunch _pre-_date.How about that?"

"I'll take what I can get. Enjoy yourself, Emily Dickinson." He started to walk off and turned again. "Call me if you change your mind about tonight or tomorrow. I know there's a baseball fan hidden deep inside you!"

"I highly doubt it!" Lorelai called back. Finally, she was free.

**Stars Hollow: 4:15 p.m. Friday, June 10, 1983**

"Alright boys that's enough for today," yelled the coach of the Stars Hollow Minutemen baseball team. "Come on in for a quick meeting in the dugout."

Luke Danes threw his last pitch to his catcher and trotted in with the rest of his teammates. There was an unusual seriousness amongst the players as they quietly gathered on the dugout bench.

Coach Barrows smiled slightly. "I'm sure you're surprised about the length of this practice, but there's no need to wear anybody out. Besides, men, we're ready. We are as ready as we'll ever be to take on Hartford tomorrow."

The quiet was broken by shortstop Jake Banyon who yelled, "Yeeeaaahhhh!" Many of his teammates joined in and cheered as well.

"Okay animals, settle down. Now listen up. There will be a strict curfew of 10 p.m. tonight. I will be calling your homes so do not test me on this."

"Aw, come on Coach! It's Friday night, man!" That was from Ken Kaleeda, the leftfielder.

"Kaleeda, you're free to do as you see fit. You don't have to play tomorrow." That shut Ken up quickly. "Look. I want everybody well rested. You're going to need all of your focus to hit Bowman tomorrow, who, as you know is the _second _best pitcher in the state." The coach looked slyly over at Luke who dropped his head in embarrassment as his teammates whooped, hollered, and pat him on the back.

"I'll see you all at 12 sharp tomorrow in the locker room. Gleason, make sure your home uniform is ready this time, for Christ's sake!"

Luke was one of the first in and out the showers as he rushed to get ready. He wanted to take over for his father at the hardware store. Lately his dad was not himself. He was tired, forgetful, and listless at times. He was usually an early riser, but three times this past week, he slept through the alarm, and it fell to Luke to rouse him. He was used to having to drag his comatose younger sister Liz out of bed in time for school, but his father was another matter. Luke was worried that he was to blame. With baseball and track, he wasn't able to work as many hours at the store. He offered to quit track, but his father wouldn't have it. Plus, they were both overwhelmed with paperwork regarding Luke's many scholarship offers. It was a happy, but stressful time for both of them. _ Well at least I know he'll have fun at the game tomorrow_, Luke thought to himself. William Danes never missed a Stars Hollow baseball game or track meet. He loved sports and was bursting with pride over Luke's success. But William would have been fine if Luke had been the water boy or didn't play sports at all. He just wanted his son to be happy. He celebrated his triumphs but never put pressure on him to be a star.

"Yo Danes. What's up tonight?" asked Billy, the third baseman.

"Nothing really. I'm working at the store tonight."

"But it closes at six."

"The store closes, but the work doesn't. There's inventory, the books—"

"I know but, a bunch of us are heading to the lake tonight. You can't expect a girl like Rachel to stay home on a Friday night."

"Rachel doesn't exactly sit home and do nothing when I'm not around. Besides, we broke up," Luke said quietly.

"What? You broke up with the hottest girl in school? Are you crazy? Hey, did you guys hear this? Luke broke up with Rachel!"

"Oh yeah!" Jake's voice rang out. "She's finally come to her senses and is ready for a real man."

"Who would that be?" Ken asked.

"Me, of course," Jake answered.

"Yeah, but she thinks you're an asshole," broke in Billy, laughing.

"A _minor_ complication, even if it is true," Jake responded

"Which it is," said Luke. "And for the record, I didn't break up with her. It was mutual."

"What happened, anyway?" asked Billy sincerely.

"Not that it's anyone's business," said Luke, "But we just read the writing on the wall, that's all. She's going to Berkley, and I'm going…well who the hell knows yet, but it won't be California that's for sure."

"When did you guys break up?" asked Billy.

"I don't know, about three weeks ago?"

"Three weeks!" said Ken incredulously. "She's been on the market for _three _weeks? Thanks for telling us, man…Wait a minute, you were with her at the prom last weekend."

"So what? We're still friends."

"Yeah man," said Jake understandably. "You don't break all ties with a piece of ass like that. You still have like two more months of fucking."

Luke jumped up off the bench and pushed Jake up against the wall. "You need to shut up now," he glared at Jake menacingly.

"Come on, Luke. I was just kidding." Luke tightened his grasp on Jake's shirt and stared at him. "Luke, buddy, lighten up. You know I'm an asshole."

"Yes, Jake, I know that, but you've just crossed a line." Luke did not take his eyes off Jake or lessen his grip.

"Let me go, Luke," Jake pleaded. "I'm sorry man, really."

"He's not worth it, Luke," added Billy.

"I know that," replied Luke, "but does this" Luke pressed Jake harder into the wall "_dirt bag _know it?"

"Yes I do," said Jake with as much sincerity as he could fake. "It won't happen again."

Luke released Jake and stormed off. "Jesus, Jake!" exclaimed Billy as they watched Luke leave. Why don't you call a suicide hotline next time you get an urge to talk like that around Luke?"

**Gilmore Residence**

Lorelai was in Heaven. She got home from her shopping spree by 4:30 and discovered Paul had kept his promise. The pool was up and running! He even got two lawn chairs and the floats ready. Lorelai went for a swim and lounged poolside reading _People_ magazine as she listened to the new Flock of Seagulls tape on her walkman. At the first sign of darkness, she went in for dinner. It took a little convincing, but she got the cook to let her order pizza (extra cheese and sausage) and make, or rather, _prepare_ tater tots.

As she waited for the pizza, she started to take the latest _Cosmo_ quizwhen the phone rang.

"Gilmore residence."

"Hi Lor."

"Hey Christopher."

"Whatcha doing?"

"Reading the latest Cosmo."

"Oh yeah? What's the quiz this week?" Chris and Lorelai had cracked themselves up a few times over the Cosmo quizzes.

"It's called, _Are_ _You a Control Freak_?"

"Don't bother, Lor, the answer's clearly yes."

"Alright, Buster," she laughed. "Why are you calling?"

"Just checking to see if you're lonely."

"Nope. I'm having a grand old time. Paul got the …"

"Paul?"

"Yes, Paul, our pool guy…"

"You know their names?!"

_That does it_, Lorelai thought to herself. "Chris! You're being a jerk again. Why don't you quit while you're still ahead? God, I really hate this new snobbery of yours."

"Sorry. Really, Lor. You know I'm not like that."

"Well you have a funny way of showing it sometimes."

"That's why we need to stick together. I need you to keep me grounded."

_Yeah. So what do you do for me?_ Lorelai had to bite her lip to keep her thoughts to herself. "Okay Chris. The pizza guy's here so I'll see you Monday."

"Monday. So we're good?"

"We're good, Chris." _Against my better judgment._ "See you."

She hung up as Chris said goodbye and sighed. Was he really the best she could do?

Two hours, a pizza, a bag tater tots, red vines, and various cans of soda-pop later, Lorelai was just getting into a creepy B movie on Cinemax when she noticed headlights coming up the driveway. _Who could that be?_ It couldn't be her parents; it was barely nine.

Just in case, she changed the channel, quickly swooped up the plates and other debris from her pig out, and rushed to the kitchen.

"Lorelai! We're home. Where are you?" It was Emily alright. She'd know her mother's unmistakable voice anywhere.

Lorelai walked in. "Mom? Dad? How was the dinner? What are you two doing back so early?"

"Dinner was fine, Lorelai, but we had to leave because we are hosting tomorrow night."

"What? I thought you were going to Danbury…"

"We were," her father broke in, "but there's something wrong with the venue—a burst pipe or something to that effect, and we offered to host."

"Actually," Emily shot a glance at her husband as she spoke, "your father took it upon himself to volunteer us knowing full well the arrangements would be left up to me! Really Richard! What were you thinking!"

"I was thinking about Robert, and what a shame it would be for his retirement party to get postponed. He has been a valuable and loyal partner in our company for thirty years. He deserves a proper send-off, Emily."

"Well we've got to get going right away. I will get Rosita started on the main dishes. I am going to have to call in some favors to get emergency catering. Lorelai, come with me right now and we'll pick out your outfit…"

"Whoa! What? I'm not part of this!"

"Lorelai, don't be ridiculous, of course you're helping. I expect you to help greet our guests."

"Can't do it. I already have plans," Lorelai said as firmly as possible.

"What plans? You never told me about any plans."

"I didn't? Well I thought I did. I have an important school function to attend."

"What kind of school function?"

"A baseball game," Lorelai mumbled. She couldn't think of a better idea under pressure.

"You're kidding," Emily said dismissively. "You hate sports, especially baseball."

"Okay Mom, you've got me there, but this more to support the school. It's a big deal, I guess. It's a play-off game for the state championship. Our school hasn't been this close to winning in over twenty years. The whole school will be there. They even charted buses for the fans."

"Where is it?"

"Um…I don't remember the name exactly, but it's--"

"Stars Hollow," Richard interrupted with the newspaper opened to the Sports pages. It's a semifinal match in Stars Hollow…hmm…go figure."

"Go figure what? Asked Emily, clearly annoyed.

"Well, Stars Hollow is a tiny town. They have less than 10,000 people. How could a school from such a small town make it to the division one playoffs?" wondered Richard aloud as he skimmed the article. "Oh…apparently they have some kind of pitching prodigy. It says here that after mowing down the competition in divisions three and two, they petitioned successfully to enter the Division one post season. Well that's highly irregular…"

"Richard!" Emily shouted.

"What, Emily? I didn't say Lorelai should go, I was merely pointing out the significance of the game. To tell you the truth, I think I should go," Richard joked.

"Not on your life, Richard!"

"Dad, didn't you say I should get more involved in school events? You told me it would help me get into college."

"Lorelai," Richard sighed. "I hardly think being a spectator will impress the admissions people at Yale or Dartmouth."

"Yeah, but everyone has to start somewhere," Lorelai added hopefully.

"Richard! People will expect to see Lorelai here."

"Not if it's so last minute, Mom."

"Emily, there is no one quite like you to rise to a challenge of this magnitude. With or without Lorelai, I am sure you will make this party a rousing success," Richard proclaimed.

Emily folded her arms and stared at her husband and daughter. Lorelai had no idea what her mother was thinking, but she had a sudden, brilliant idea. She pretended to concede defeat and started to walk away slowly. "Well I better go call Christopher."

"Christopher? Emily said, taking the bait. "Christopher Hayden?"

"Yes Mother. He will be so disappointed. I better call him before it gets too late." Emily and Richard exchanged glances and fleeting smiles.

"Don't bother, Lorelai. There's no need to disappoint the Hayden boy. You can go. But you owe me one, Lorelai. In fact, I think there's a DAR ball coming up this October you can attend."

"Great," grumbled Lorelai miserably as she went off to call Jennifer.

**Stars Hollow**

Luke made it to _Williams Hardware_ to find his father leaning against the counter trying to add up the daily sales. "Hey Dad. I'll take it from here."

"Hey superstar. How was practice?" William greeted with as much energy as he could muster.

Luke frowned as he took in his father's posture. "Dad, are you okay?"

"I'm fine, son. I'm just a little tired today."

"Today? Dad, you haven't been yourself for over a week now. Maybe you should check in with Dr. Brown."

"I'm fine, Lucas. Now talk to me about practice."

"It was fine." Luke knew that whenever his father called him "Lucas" it was time to move on to a new subject. "I almost killed Jake Banyon."

"Again? What did he do this time?"

"He had some colorful things to say about Rachel."

"Oh, boy. You shut him up good I hope?"

"Yup."

"Good. How are you weathering the break up anyway?"

"It's alright. I mean, what can we do? A long distance relationship would be ridiculous."

"Yeah at your ages, I suppose so, but you do have options, Luke."

"Dad, I'm not going to school on the west coast."

"You could, you know."

"I know. I just don't want to."

"Alright." That boy of his could be so stubborn sometimes. "Well I guess I'll drag my sorry carcass home and start dinner. Spaghetti sound good to you?"

Luke grinned, "Seeing as that's all you know how to cook, I guess it will have to."

"Hey, don't insult your old man's cooking!" William joked. He slapped Luke affectionately on the back as he walked out of the store. Luke watched him through the window with worry. Even his walk was off. Something seemed wrong, but there was no talking to his father about it. He was as stubborn as a mule sometimes.

**6:30 p.m., Stars Hollow**

Luke finished the inventory, added up the sales, and updated the books. He decided to give Rachel a call on the store's phone so he could have some privacy. Liz was always eavesdropping on his conversations.

"Hello?"

"Hey Rachel."

"Hi Luke! What's going on? Shouldn't you be pacing a hole in your floor thinking about the game tomorrow?"

"Actually, I'm not that worried."

"You shouldn't be, Luke. No one can hit you."

"I don't know about that, Rachel. I guess I just feel that doing my best is all I can do. Whatever happens, happens. You'll be there, right?"

"Of course! Did I tell you that _The Stars Hollow Gazette_ hired me to take photos of the game? It's my first real newspaper job."

"That's great, Rachel. You really deserve it. You're a great photographer."

"Thanks Butch!"

"Rachel…" Luke growled. "Don't you dare."

"Sorry. I couldn't resist. I had gym class with Carrie Duncan today, and she was talking nonstop about the sexy Butch Danes," she teased.

"Oh yeah? Well what if I told you that you came up in the locker room today."

"You giving out my secrets?"

"What? Of course not! You know I would never—"

"I know Luke. Of _course_ I know. I just can't resist the teasing. You fall for it every time. So, was it Jake? Who am I kidding, of course it was him! What did that loser say this time?"

"You don't want to know, believe me."

"Yes I do. 

"No you don't."

"Luke!"

"Okay. Apparently he didn't know we had broken up because we went to the prom together and it's out of his limited brain capacity to understand the concept of friendship between males and females."

"No surprise there. Get to the bad stuff."

"Well…he, uh, kind of said that I was keeping you as a friend so we could still have sex. Although he said it more colorfully and in front of everyone."

"Like we're friends so we can still fuck?"

"Geez, Rachel!"

"How I wish I could see your red face right now, Luke," Rachel laughed.

"Aren't you mad?"

"At _that_ pig? Yeah, I guess so, but I'm sure you persuaded him to stop."

"I did." About ten seconds of silence passed.

"Luke? You know, he kind of has a point, there."

"What?"

"Well, we were quite good at it, to put it mildly. And I miss it, I have to say, I really do. Don't you miss being together, Luke?"

"Rachel, of course I do. But what are we going to do? In two months, we will be 3,000 miles apart."

"In two months."

"Yes."

"Two loooonnnggg months, Luke."

"Rachel, I can't. I would feel like I was using you, no matter what you said. I just can't do that. I couldn't handle getting back together only to break up again."

"Have you considered playing ball in Lancaster county, Pennsylvania? God, Luke, if you weren't so crazy good in bed, I'd think you were Amish."

"I am not Amish."

"Oh I know, sweets, I know."

"Hmmm."

"You could take that USC scholarship."

"No can do."

"Your dad wouldn't mind."

"He wouldn't mind IF that's where I wanted to go, but that's not where I want to go."

"Even though it's like, one of the best schools for baseball in the country?"

"Even though."

"Luke, your dad is fine."

"I don't think so, but even if I'm wrong, Liz is about inches from the deep end. I mean, her role model is Crazy Carrie Duncan for Christ's sake."

"Luke, you can't save everyone. You can't fix everything."

"I know."

Silence.

"Luke, no matter what happens to us, I just want you to know that you're a great guy. I doubt I'll ever meet anyone with a heart like yours in California or anywhere else for that matter. I'm going to miss you so much."

"Me too."

"You're going to miss you too?"

"Rachel."

"Goodnight Luke. See you at the game tomorrow."

"Bye."

**6:45, Stars Hollow**

Luke walked into a quiet house. No music blaring. _Liz must still be out God knows where doing God knows what._

"Hey Dad! I hope you cooked a ton of spaghetti because I'm starving." There was no answer. Luke dropped his gym bag and headed for the kitchen. He heard the crunch of uncooked spaghetti under his feet and saw his father lying on the kitchen floor.

"Dad!" Luke rushed to the floor and held his father's face in his hands. He was breathing.

"Dad, can you hear me?" Luke brushed his father's hair out of his face. Hot tears filled his eyes as he tried not to panic.

"Dad," Luke summoned his calmest voice. "Dad! It's Luke. Please, Dad."

"Luke," he heard his father's voice faintly.

"I'm here, Dad. I'm just going to call for an ambulance. Don't worry, okay?"

"I'm….oookaaay," William whispered.

"No," Luke said firmly. "You're not. I'm getting you to the hospital whether you like it or not." Luke ran for the phone.

_TBC…Next installment: Lorelai meets a star pitcher in Stars Hollow._

_Please consider reviewing. Criticism is welcome, don't hold back. I can take it._


	2. Some Hotshot Hick Town Pitcher

**Thanks to everyone who reviewed. I thought your comments were insightful and encouraging. I want to improve my writing, and your comments really help. I had hoped to post this earlier, but writing this story is more challenging than I thought! My sea lion flipperesque hands are tired.**

**Copop, I'm sorry to say there is more Christopher in this chapter. I know he nauseates you (me too). Hope you grab a bottle of **_**Pepto Bismol**_** and tough it out. I assure you that this is a JJ story. It may make you feel better to know that I am just **_**using**_** Dopey. He just a plot device to me—and an idiotic one at that. Great call on the Rachel observation. I agree. I thought that when I reread the scene. The Amish line in particular screams Lorelai to me. My justification is that Rachel was able to quip along with Lorelai in one or two scenes in the first season. I think Luke is attracted to smart, independent, funny women, who take delight in taking playful advantage of his shy, reserved side. It makes sense to me that R and L would share some of these traits. But a better writer would be able to write them distinctly. If I ever use Rachel as a character again, I'll work on that. Thanks!**

**Cosmicexplosions, I can totally see why you think I'm writing Lorelai a little mean. In this fic, Lorelai is in the midst of a sort of "teenlife crisis." She feels disconnected from everyone in her life. She's deeply afraid of becoming what she hates. A lot of this comes out in snippy comments to Chris which is okay in my opinion because he's an ass. :) Does that make sense to you? Let me know. I really want to stay true to the characters.**

**Disclaimer: These are not my characters.**

**Friday, June 10, 1983, 7:08 p.m.**

_I knew it! I just knew it! Knew, knew, knew it! _ Luke thought as he gripped the steering wheel of his father's truck tightly. Why didn't he insist his father go to a doctor earlier? Every time he asked him if something was wrong he got the brush off. He had asked Liz for her opinion and she called him a "worry wart." He even shared his concerns with Rachel. She too, basically told him to relax and stop worrying. _I'll stop worrying when there's nothing to worry about! _He told himself

At least his father was lucid and talking. He gave Luke a bit of a hard time about the ambulance, but he eased up when he saw the fear and concern on his son's face. Luke wanted to ride with his father, but William insisted he follow in the truck. "How are we going to get home?" he had asked Luke. Luke had left a note on the fridge for Liz, but now he worried about her reaction.

**8:34 p.m.**

Luke had waited for nearly an hour before a doctor spoke to him. "Luke Danes? Son of William?"

"Yeah that's me. How's my father?"

"He's stable, but quite agitated at the moment. I told him he needs to stay here for at least twenty-four hours for tests and observations. He wasn't too thrilled about it, that's for sure."

"Sorry about that Dr…"

"Harlow." Luke shook his hand.

"My father isn't crazy about hospitals or being sick, and he's probably upset about missing something tomorrow."

"The game," Dr. Harlow said matter-of-factly. "I know all about it. You father filled me in. Congratulations, by the way. You've got one hell of a record, kid."

"Thanks. Can you tell me more about my father's condition? What's wrong with him?"

"It's tough to say at this point. His vitals look fine. He looks to be in otherwise excellent physical condition. He's not hurt from the fall save for a few bruises. Can you tell me how he was before this incident?"

"I saw that something was wrong, Doctor. He's been tired and acting a little spacey all week. We're both early risers, but he's had trouble getting up lately. He's sleeping through the alarms sometimes. When he walks, he moves slowly and…differently. You would have to know him well to notice the difference in his walk, but it's there."

"Talk more to me about what you mean by spacey."

"Well sometimes in the middle of a conversation, he will just stop participating. He's even trailed off when he's talking. It looks like he's daydreaming a lot too. And sometimes my sister and I will be talking and he will chime in with a weird comment that doesn't make sense." Luke watched as Dr. Harlow wrote "non sequiturs" on his note pad. "Is that bad? It doesn't happen often, but it's freaky when it does."

Dr. Harlow sighed. "I wish I could say more Luke, but it's too early. When a strong, seemingly healthy forty-five year old man passes out like that, it's a bit of a mystery. A mystery that, without lab data, has too many possible causes for me to solve. But don't hesitate to share anything with me, okay? Take my card." Luke nodded. "And try to talk to your father about being more forthcoming about any problems he's having. I have a feeling he's holding out on us."

"I don't doubt it," Luke agreed, shaking his head. "Can I see him now?"

"Sure go on in. Room 12, just around the corner." He started to walk away, but stopped and said, "Oh, and knock 'em dead tomorrow, Sport."

"Will do." Luke took a deep breath and headed for room 12.

William Danes was wide awake and sitting up with his arms crossed against his chest when Luke walked in. "Ah, the prodigal son returns!" William said sarcastically.

Luke stuffed his hands in his front pockets and walked over to the side of the bed. "I had to do it, Dad."

"Oh well you did it alright. You did it so well I'm stuck here tomorrow and I'm going to miss your game. Damnit!" William shook his head and crossed his arms tighter around his chest. "And the frustrating thing is-- I'm fine!"

"You didn't look so fine passed out on the kitchen floor!" Luke retorted, his voice rising. Father and son looked at each other for a moment. "You scared the shit out of me, Dad," Luke said softly. William put his hand on Luke's forearm.

"Sorry about that, kid. Will you forgive me if I promise not to do it again?" He chuckled.

"How about you start telling me, or better yet, a_ doctor_ the whole truth about how you're feeling? I know you're in pain, Dad. I can see it in your walk. And you've been exhausted lately, too. I know you're lying when you say you're fine, I know it!" Luke was working up to a rant, clearly distressed. William looked at Luke and realized for the first time how truly shaken he was. His son had witnessed his mother dying slowly and painfully at the tender age of eight. He had every reason to be a little gun shy.

"Luke. Stop. Look at me, son." Luke stopped his rant and looked at his father. "I get it. I know where this is coming from. You didn't just see me lying on the floor; you saw your mother." Luke dropped his gaze to the floor and sighed. "I'm sorry, son. I didn't think about how this must be for you."

"It sucks," Luke muttered, eyes still glued to the floor.

"Okay how about this? I will work on becoming a hypochondriac and also learn to be more understanding of my annoyingly attentive, caring son." William met Luke's eyes and they shared a small laugh. "I mean, who raised this kid anyway?" William asked looking skyward.

"Just some local psychopath."

"Probably. Now here's your part of the deal: You have to stay focused and play your heart out tomorrow and next week."

"Next week, huh?" Luke raised his eyebrows. We've got to get though Hartford first."

"Oh, Hartford is toast. They're facing one hell of pitcher tomorrow," William said dryly. "One more thing: I want you to be more positive about this little health issue I'm having. It could be nothing; it could something small. Right? Let's not worry unless we have to."

"Deal."

"Now go home, find Lizzie, and get her all caught up. It's getting late." William hit Luke lightly on the chest.

"Okay. See you soon." Luke was leaning against the metal bed rail, making no effort to move.

"Do some nice painting tomorrow." William said softly as he reached up and ruffled Luke's longish hair. Painting was their word for artful fastballs that hit the corners of the strike zone. William always taught Luke that control and velocity were a deadly combination. "How a sheepdog like you even sees the plate is a mystery to me." Luke rolled his eyes and patted his father's shoulder.

"Give it up, Dad. Well," he sighed. "I better go if I want to make curfew."

"Bye, son."

"See you tomorrow."

**Stars Hollow, 10:58 p.m.**

Liz was impatiently waiting for her big brother when he got home around ten o'clock. She had teared up when Luke told her about finding their father on the kitchen floor, but Luke was able to convince her that he was okay and the overnight stay was just a precaution.

Now he restlessly waited for sleep to come. He thought about the 'deal' he made with his father and tried his best to think positively. When sleep finally came, however, the deal was off. Luke dreamed he and his mother were at his father's funeral. His mother whispered in his ear, "Why didn't you tell me he was sick?" At the burial, a priest stepped up to say a few words. When he raised his head, he was no longer the priest. It was Rachel. Rachel looked at a quietly crying Luke and said, "You can't save everyone. You can't fix everything."

**Stars Hollow, 7:30 a.m., Saturday, June 11, 1983**

Luke was contemplating the safest strategy for waking Liz up so early on a Saturday. His thoughts were broken by the ringing phone. He scooped it up on the second ring.

"Hello?"

"Don't even think about it."

"Dad?"

"The one and only. If I know you, you're probably getting ready for a drive to Hartford right about now."

"Well I guess you know me then," Luke grinned. His father sounded like his old self and he was up early.

"Luke, I don't want you driving out here before the game."

"I don't have to be there until twelve. Besides, Liz wants to see you, too."

"There's a bus that leaves every 15 minutes from Stars Hollow with a stop right next to this hospital. Have Liz take the bus. You do not need to be in a situation where you could get caught in traffic, get a flat tire, or anything. Come see me after the game."

"Okay."

"Do you have money? Is there food in the house?"

"I think I'm okay, and there's plenty of food."

"How's the truck for gas?"

"About a quarter full I think."

"Stop by my office, son, and take at least twenty bucks out of the safe."

"Alright…You sound good, Dad."

"Just imagine how good I'll feel when you tell me about the game. You're going to be great, Luke. Keep focused. How's that splitter coming?"

"I'm still working on that one. I don't want to bring it out for a game like this."

"We'll work on it this summer. Hey, drag Liz out of bed and put her on the phone for me."

"Sure thing, Dad."

**Harford, 11:55 a.m., Saturday, June 11, 1983**

"Christopher! How nice to see you," Emily beamed. "Come on in. Don't mind the mess, we're getting ready for a last minute party."

"I'm sure it will be great. Gilmore parties are legendary."

"How kind of you to say, Christopher."

"I speak the truth."

"Since when?" Lorelai joked as she came down the stairs.

"Oh don't mind her, Christopher."

"Don't worry, Mrs. Gilmore, I'm quite used to it by now." Lorelai gave Chris a Let's-Get-Out-of-Here look. "Well I guess we'll be going now. We want to make sure we get good seats. It was nice to see you again, Mrs. Gilmore. Please say hello to Mr. Gilmore for me."

"My pleasure, Christopher. Be home by eleven-thirty, Lorelai."

"How about midnight?" Lorelai suggested hopefully. One look at her mother's expression communicated all she needed to know. "Eleven-thirty it is, then. Let's go, Chris. Bye Mother." They walked towards the car with Jennifer behind the wheel.

"I knew you'd come around, Lorelai," Jennifer said by way of greeting. "Shall we?"

"On with the road trip!" Lorelai cheered.

Jennifer's father was correct. The gang made it easily to Stars Hollow in a half hour on the back roads. A blue sign reading, "Welcome to Stars Hollow" signaled their arrival.

_Wow_, Lorelai thought as she looked around. Lorelai figured she could probably throw a rock from end to end of this town. Considering her athletic ability, that made it a very small town indeed. The center was dominated by a pleasant green lawn with a gazebo in its center. There was a church on one end of the green and the high school on the other. Along the side were stores and other businesses. Lorelai spotted a bookstore, a music store, a place called Doose's Market, Williams Hardware…

"Oh my God is that a unicorn store?" Chris snarked. "It is! John, check it out!"

"I can't believe this place has a decent baseball team," said John.

"From what I hear," added Chris, "their record is good only because of one player—some hotshot, hick town pitcher. Well he's in for a surprise, that's for sure, "he laughed.

"Yeah I heard that too," replied John. "Man! I could _spit_ across this town."

"Please don't," Lorelai broke in, laughing.

"I second that," agreed Jen as she pulled into a parking lot behind the school. A huge banner was stretched between two trees that read, "Go Minutemen!"

"This is probably the biggest thing to hit this town since indoor plumbing," laughed Chris.

"By the look of things, that was probably just a few years ago," Jennifer said as she brought the car to a stop.

"I like it," Lorelai proclaimed cheerfully. "I could live in a town like this."

"Right, Lor. You would die of boredom in a day." _You don't even know me_, Lorelai thought.

"Hey," continued Chris. "I just had an image of their team coming out in overalls for uniforms."

"Dexy's Midnight Runners!" laughed Jen. "That could be the team name."

They got out and walked toward the field. Tables and booths were being set up behind the backstop. The players from Hartford were carrying equipment off the bus and starting to stretch.

"Where's the other team?" Jennifer wondered.

"It's still early. The game doesn't start for more than an hour," John explained.

"Well, I brought a Frisbee just in case we were too early," Jennifer said pulling the disc out of her bag."

"Good call, Jen!" said Chris backing up quickly for a toss.

"Seeing as though I didn't see a M.A.S.H unit nearby, I'll go buy tickets and save our seats," offered Lorelai. "Then I think I'll walk around a bit," she dug in her bag for money.

"Good idea, Lor. Try to save seats on the top of the bleachers on the third base side," Chris suggested.

"You say that like I know what it means." Chris pointed to the third base side.

"That's where the visiting team and fans usually sit."

"Oh. Learn something new everyday."

Lorelai walked off towards the ticket booth, purchased 4 tickets, and returned to Chris. "Here," she said handing him three tickets. "I better give these to you now in case I'm late."

As Lorelai walked toward the town green, she tried to take in the sights around her. The houses were modest with open yards and inviting porches. There were a few picket fences here and there, but what a contrast from the walled in, feudal mansions in her neighborhood. _This is the kind of place where people actually go next door to borrow a cup of sugar,_ she concluded.

Lorelai walked to the gazebo and sat down. She saw a couple of little girls wearing tutus walk by eating ice cream. Across the way, she saw a small barn with the sign, _Miss Patty's Dance Studio_. She watched the townspeople walk about greeting eat other warmly, more often than not, stopping to chat. _This is where I want to live_, she thought sadly. Lorelai suddenly felt pangs of loneliness. There was no one in her life who would understand that. Just sharing the thought would provoke scorn. Her mother would scoff at her. Her friends had already made it clear how they would react. She missed Karen. They were just getting to be friends when she left but weren't close enough to keep in touch. She sighed. Even the hardware store looked friendly. Lorelai started walking to the market. There was nothing like junk food to soothe the tortured soul.

"Hi there, gorgeous! In town for the big game?" Startled, Lorelai looked down at the speaker, a short, blonde woman with a sassy voice.

"Hi," she smiled. "Yeah I'm here for the game even though I don't know a thing about baseball."

"Me neither, I just like to watch those young studs prance around in their tight uniforms if you know what I mean…So, I assume you're rooting for Hartford and don't want a sign." She held up a white placard with "Go Kool Hand!" printed in red. The other side had the same message but with a backwards 'k'. "In case you're wondering, "Kool Hand" is the nickname of our star pitcher. You'll have to ask a baseball person why they spelled cool with a 'k'. We ain't supporting Big Tobacco or anything like that. Oh, I'm Babette, by the way. Welcome to Stars Hollow, Sugar."

"I'm Lorelai, but "Sugar" is fine too," Lorelai smiled warmly.

"Gorgeous name for a gorgeous girl."

"Thanks! I better not take a sign, though. I don't think my friends would appreciate me cheering for a player on the other team."

"I agree Lorelai, but woman to woman, you gotta check out our pitcher's ass. It's the best in New England, I'd wager, and so would every girl in this town, believe me!"

"Okay Babette, I'll check it out. Nice to meet you!"

Lorelai was still smiling when she walked into Doose's Market. A middle aged bearded man said, "I'm afraid you'll have to make it quick Miss, I'm about to close up for the ball game."

"Oh, okay," Lorelai said as she grabbed a Pepsi and a two bags of Red Vines.

At the very moment Lorelai was meeting Babette, Luke sat alone in the locker room, mentally preparing himself for the game. This was his process. He would wait for everyone to clear out, sit in a corner somewhere, close his eyes, and think about the game ahead. He ran through a list of his goals: _Keep the ball low and away for Cabot, the #3 hitter, the cleanup hitter, Barnes, has a weakness for high fastballs out of the zone, Parker, the lead off hitter will try to bunt his way on, throw him breaking stuff or garbage pitches, be ready to field bunts…_

Mental toughness and preparation was a big part of Luke's success. He cleared his head of everything before he pitched, and stayed in this zone for the whole game, especially when he was on the mound. His reputation for being unflappable earned him the nickname "Cool Hand Luke" which he hated, of course.

The first thing Luke did when he got to the locker room was tell his coach what happened. He had to. Everyone would notice William's absence and ask questions. Luke filled his coach in and asked him to spread the word and spare him the questions. It was the only way.

Now was his biggest challenge ever in attempting to find his calm—his zone. He had woken up in the morning with the dream still fresh in his mind. He felt a dull pressure on his chest as if an anvil fairy had decided to pay him a visit. _Positive thoughts now, positive thoughts. _Luke decided to focus on the phone call. "Don't even think about it"had been his greeting. It was vintage William. He sounded great, like his regular, lighthearted, usual self. _He's okay. It was just a fluke. Everything is fine. _Luke thought about how fun it will be to walk in his room and give him the play by play account of the game. He was ready to pitch. Luke took a deep breath and went outside to start warming up.

**1:15 p.m. Stars Hollow High baseball field**

The first thing Lorelai noticed as she walked back to the field was the hum of excitement and anticipation in the air. See could see both teams out now playing catch, stretching, or field ground balls. Both buses from her school had arrived and the third base side bleachers were filled with the Hartford fans. There were even more people on the other side. As she neared the entrance gate, she tried to find Babette…

"Ticket, please?" Lorelai nearly fell over the table where she had purchased her ticket earlier. Lorelai looked at the person behind the makeshift ticket booth. He was a scrawny looking boy about 12 or 13. A large, handmade poster behind him read, "10 of all proceeds will go to the Stars Hollow Middle School A.V. Club." Lorelai had a hunch she was looking at its president.

"Oh, I bought one earlier."

"I'm sorry Miss, could you show me your stub please?"

"My stub?" Lorelai said with exaggerated horror, "I hardly know you!"

The ticket taker didn't bat an eye. "Sorry, but I cannot let you in without your ticket stub." Lorelai could see that he took his job very seriously, and no amount of flirting would move him. She turned out her pockets and checked through her bag but she could not find it.

"Excuse me, but what is your name?"

"Kirk—no relation to the commander of the Starship Enterprise."

"Really? Well that's a surprise. You're _every_ bit as handsome."

"I know what you're doing."

"You do? Well that's a relief, 'cause I sure don't."

"You're trying to con me into letting you in for free. It's how you big city types operate. We had a town meeting about this on Wednesday. Try your grift on somebody else. I wasn't born yesterday." Lorelai would have been angry if she wasn't so amused.

"Kirk, listen to me. It's out of my control. My stub's in the vortex."

"The vortex?"

"Come on, you don't know what that is? How long have you been collecting tickets?" Lorelai shook her head in disapproval. "Everyone knows the vortex is where ticket stubs go at the precise moment they're called in for duty."

"There's no vortex. I've been collecting ticket stubs since I was five. I'm up to 256 already. I keep them in an album my mother bought me."

"Does Oliver Sacks know about you?"

"Listen, you cannot distract me. You'll have to buy a new ticket." A shadow fell across them and Lorelai looked up and saw…a pair of shoulders, broad ones. The person belonging to the shoulders couldn't be seen as he stood backlit by the bright sun.

"Kirk! What are you doing?" asked the shoulders in an annoyed voice, _a rather nice, deep voice,_ Lorelai thought. He shifted his position allowing Lorelai a clear look. _Whoa_, she thought. Standing before her was a baseball player from Stars Hollow. He was tall, she'd guess six feet. He was wearing a white baseball uniform that showed off the well built body that went with the shoulders. But it was his face that caught her attention. It was something about his eyes, no it was the jawline, or maybe the chin…

"Oh hey, Luke. This young lady (at the use of _young lady_, Luke and Lorelai exchanged a glance and a smile, causing Lorelai's heart rate to spike) here claims to have already purchased a ticket, but she has no proof. Mr. Doose said…"

"Kirk! Who cares what Taylor said, who is he anyway, your puppet master? Stop giving people a hard time."

"Can you believe he actually wanted to see my _stub_?" Lorelai looked at Luke pointedly.

"That's an outrage," Luke stifled a grin.

"Regardless of what you say, Luke, I promised Mr. Doose I would—"

"Fine, Kirk!" Luke interrupted. "Be that way! But the next time Jake Banyon decides to decorate the inside of his locker with _your_ body, I'm just gonna walk on by."

"On second thought, I recognize you. I never forget a face. Go on in, Miss. Sorry for the inconvenience." Lorelai smiled and walked with Luke onto the field.

"Thanks!" Lorelai said gratefully. "So you're a baseball player _and_ a hero. Impressive."

"No problem," said Luke through a smile. "You know, not everyone in this town acts like an out patient from the nut house. Only ninety-five percent."

"Really?" asked Lorelai with mock seriousness. "And how about you? Are you part of the ninety-five or the five?"

"You can't tell?"

"Hmmmm," Lorelai said looking him over. "I'm not sure. I'm going to have to keep you under _strict_ observation."

"Oh yeah?" Luke dropped his head a bit to hide the blush he felt forming.

"Sure. I'll give you a full report."

"Typed?"

"You bet. I'll have it on your desk first thing Monday morning."

"Danes!" shouted a voice from the other side of the field. You need to warm up!" _Oh I think I'm already warm_, Luke thought.

"That's my cue. I'm Luke, by the way, it was nice talking to you…"

"Lorelai," she finished for him.

"Lorelai," Luke said her name slowly pronouncing each syllable. "I'll remember that. See you later."

"Good Luck, Luke!" she shouted as he ran off with a small wave. Lorelai watched his retreating figure and decided that he must be the one Babette claimed had the best ass in New England.

_TBC…You poor things... I made you read pages and pages and when you finally get some LL interaction, I cut you off. Sorry. I'm not doing it to torture you. I'm trying to build slowly. As Miss Patty would say, "Faster isn't always better."_

_Please review if you have time. I appreciate all comments; the good, the bad, the ugly, even the hostile!_

_Next up: Luke pitches, Lorelai swoons, and I cook up a scene reminiscent of a John Irving novel (minus his awesome writing). :)_


	3. Warmups, Windups, & Foul Balls dirty!

**AN: Holy smokies this was a challenge. It's much easier to think about baseball **

**than write about it, let me tell you. I'm not sure if I achieved what I set out to do with this chapter, so I'd love any kind of feedback you have to offer. Oh by the way, I love details and have planted this story with a few little underground shout outs to Gilmore Girls and SP trivia. If you like games, see if you can find anything and let me know.**

_**Disclaimer: Not mine**_

**Warms ups, Windups, and Foul Balls (dirty!)**

**1:35 p.m. Stars Hollow baseball field**

Lorelai waded through the crowd and saw Chris, John, and Jen sitting on the top level of the bleachers. She climbed up and took a seat next to Jen. "Jennifer," she said patting her on the back, "When you're right, you're right."

"What's that?"

"What you said about baseball players," Lorelai whispered not wanting Christopher to hear. Thankfully, he was sitting three spots over next to John. "I just talked to one of them. He was so handsome, my hands are still shaking." She held out her hands to demonstrate. "And he was nice, Jen…and funny," she sighed.

"Yeah, I saw you, and so did Chris, by the way. He was staring at you."

"Oh no," Lorelai said quietly. "Can we keep this between us?"

"No problem. He did look gorgeous by the way, even from up here I could tell. You should consider going pro, Lorelai."

"Pro?"

"Yeah, like a professional flirt/boy magnet" Jen laughed trying to hide her envy.

"Oh come on, Jen. That was just luck. I got held up at the ticket booth. They weren't going to let me in without a ticket, and of course I had lost mine. He was just being a nice guy."

"Okay Lorelai," Jen said with a smile, obviously not convinced.

"Hey Lor," said Chris. "You made it back. How was the 'Our Town' tour?"

"Forget that," interrupted John. "Did you bring us any snacks?"

"Sure did, boys." Lorelai passed them a pack of Red Vines. "I aim to please."

"Thanks Lor," Chris and John said as they wrestled for control of the bag.

"So…" asked Jen. "What's his number?"

"Number? I didn't get his number, we just met for a moment."

"Not his phone number, his uniform number. We can look him up in the program I just bought," Jen held it up. Lorelai looked at the cover and grinned.

"That's him!" Lorelai pointed to the cover. It was a candid photograph of Luke standing on the mound in a number thirty-two jersey. He had his arms raised up in victory. The caption read, "Star Minuteman pitcher, Luke 'Cool Hand' Danes celebrates after completing the first of his 4 no-hitters."

"Oh my God, he's _that_ pitcher!" Jennifer dropped her jaw and batted Lorelai on the arm. "I told you you're a pro." Jennifer opened the program and flipped through the pages. She found the roster.

"There he is," pointed Lorelai. "Luke Danes, number thirty-two. It says he's six feet, 180 pounds. He's a big boy—a big, cute boy," she sighed.

"Look at this," Jennifer said, pointing to a page. "Stars Hollow High Salutes its Senior Minutemen," she read aloud. She showed Lorelai the two page spread. "Look, here's another picture of your man, and he has the biggest write up. He's adorable, Lorelai. Here, look." Lorelai took the program.

"Who's adorable? Asked Chris. "You talking about me again?" Chris leaned across John and snatched the program away from Lorelai.

"Hey!" shouted Lorelai. "Give it back."

"Just checking out the competition. Let me take a look at these farm boys…so is this the supposed superstar?" he asked pointing to the picture of Luke.

John took the program from Chris. "My turn," he said before reading aloud: _The lion's share of the credit for the Minutemen's historic, record breaking season belongs to senior Luke Danes. Known mainly for his blazing fastball, Danes has three other pitches in his repertoire, a curveball, sinker, and a deceptive changeup. His fastball cruises between 91/92 mph, and he has been clocked at an upper velocity of 97mph, a rare feat for a highschooler._ John raised his eyebrows. "I hope they're exaggerating because we may be in trouble if they're not."

"Impressed yet, Christopher?" asked Jen, taking her turn reading. _Danes has a win/loss total of 15 -0 -- all complete games. Three of those wins are from the current playoff tournament. Incredibly, twelve of his victories were shut-outs including an all-time record of four no hitters. Danes leads the state with a 0.043 E.R.A. and a whopping 120 strikeouts—another state record._

"Holy shit," admitted John. "Keep reading, Jen."

_A solid hitter, Danes relies on his speed to wreak havoc on the base paths. He is third in the league with 18 steals. He has three inside-the-park homeruns to go along with 7 conventional dingers, making him fifth in the league in home runs. Colleges from all over the country have recognized his talent, and Danes is currently deciding between seven full scholarship offers from colleges including USC, Arizona State, Georgia Tech, and Boston University. Danes also competes on the track & field team and holds school and state records in the 100 meter dash and 110 meter high hurdles. _

"Holy shit indeed," said Jen. "Chris, you've got to admit those are insane stats."

"I don't know anything about this sport, but it sounds pretty good to me," added Lorelai.

"Let's just see how he holds up under pressure," Chris smirked. "We've got a huge crowd here. We can rile him up. Besides, I'll bet he's never had to face hitters like we have."

Lorelai needed a break. "I'm going to get a drink or something," she said as she threaded her way down the stairs." Lorelai purposefully walked behind the bleachers and away from the watchful eyes of Chris. He was annoying her again. She went to a drink booth and bought a bottle of Squirt. _You've just gotta love a town that sells Squirt_, she thought pleasantly. She made her way towards the other side of the field, the first base side, she figured, to see if she could spot Luke. See saw him in the outfield near the fence pitching to a teammate. He was the very picture of concentration. In between pitches, he would stop and stretch an arm, a leg, or twist his body paying no attention to the noise around him. _Wow_.

Lorelai's lustful thoughts came to a halt when she heard two girls walking near her. They looked to be about her age. Both were blonde and apparently not appreciative of the "less is more" approach to makeup. "Liz, of course I'm coming with you! Are you high?"

"Do what you want, Carrie, but I know my brother. He's in his zone right now and hates to be disturbed. I'm only going because I know he wants a William report. You're playing with fire."

"That's not all I want to play with."

"I know, Carrie, I know," Liz smirked at her friend. "Sometimes I wonder if you'd even speak to me if I wasn't kin to your wet dream."

"I'd probably nod hello at least," teased Carrie.

"Just as I expected," Liz replied. Lorelai watched as they walked through a gate, past the dugout and moved to get within eavesdropping range. Liz walked over to her brother's side and had to smack him in the shoulder to get his attention. Luke gave her a startled look.

"You're back. How's Dad?"

"Daddy's fine. He seemed like himself but a little tired." Luke frowned at that.

"Hey Butch," Carrie said seductively. "Heard you broke up with Rachel."

"Carrie. Look, I've got to finish warming up here so—" He stopped abruptly when Liz stood on her tiptoes and kissed him on the cheek. He looked flustered.

"_That_ was from Dad," Liz smiled. He told me to do it in front of as many people as possible," she laughed as she heard Miss Patty and Babette squealing.

"Aww that's sweet, Lizzie, giving your big brother a kiss like that, I tell ya!" Babette rasped.

"Good for you Lizzie!" added Miss Patty. "You show him you care."

"How about a good luck kiss from me, Butch," Carrie offered.

"Sorry, gotta go," Luke said quickly as he motioned to his teammate he was heading in. He trotted to the dugout. Lorelai found herself smiling. He seemed to have a bit of a shy side, and that made him even more attractive to her. She kept watching from afar as she saw him recognize some people in the stands. He walked out of the field to the stands and bent to hug a middle-aged couple. The man put his hands on Luke's shoulders and spoke to him while Luke nodded intently. _Were they his parents? _She wondered. She thought she heard his sister say something about his father being away. Another older woman sitting with the couple cupped Luke's cheek and gave him a hug.

"Shut 'em down Luke." She heard the man say.

"Kick their assess!" the lady said with a grin.

"Okay Bud, Mazie… Sure thing, Mia." Luke gave them a smile as he headed back.

Lorelai marveled at the love in this little town. Everyone seemed to know each other, and they were all pulling for Luke. Luke himself seemed embarrassed by the attention. He kept his head down amongst the shouts and calls from the stands.

"Over here, Cool Hand!" a group of girls giggled.

"You got this Luke!" another voice called.

"Put 'em away, Butch!"

"Nice ass!" a scratchy voice called. _That was definitely Babette_, Lorelai smiled.

Luke looked a little red in the face as he walked back. _Aw,_ Lorelai thought. _He's humble_. Lorelai would have basked in this spotlight, but not Luke. There was a nice way about him, and Lorelai liked it.

"Bring it in boys!" the coach's voice boomed. "Rachel's here for a team picture. Gather up."

A willowy girl with strawberry blonde, curly hair walked past, a camera around her neck, bag slung over her shoulder. She walked up to Luke and whispered something to him as she gave him a brief hug. _Crap! _Lorelai thought. She looked cool and at ease with herself, and she was beautiful in a super model kind of way. _Damn_.

Half of the boys gathered and stood to form a row while the other half sat on a knee in the front. Luke was on one end of the back row and suddenly caught Lorelai's eye. She looked down quickly— embarrassed to be caught staring. When she looked back up, he grinned and gave her a wink. Lorelai smiled and gave him a little wave as she tried to escape before her legs turned completely to jello.

"Hey Jake, how about you press pause on the moron act for two seconds," she heard Rachel say. "Now on three, say 'champions.' Ready? One, two, three…"

**1:55 p.m**.

Lorelai crawled back up next to Jen barely hiding her goofy grin. "What's with you?" Jen asked. "Let me guess, you saw the pitcher again."

"He winked at me!" Lorelai whispered, grabbing her arm.

"Well, aren't you a smitten kitten. I've never seen a guy get to you like this."

"That's because no one ever has."

"Ladies and Gentlemen. Please rise for our national anthem. Both teams lined up on their respective sides and turned toward the flag behind center field. Luke took off his cap and held it against his chest. The breeze blew his brown hair in his eyes. He closed them and got himself back in the zone. _This one's for you, Dad_.

**2:00 p.m**.

"Play ball!" the home plate umpire yelled.

Luke stood tall on the mound, nodded to his catcher and threw his first pitch. The catcher's mitt popped. "Strike one!" called the ump.

John looked at Jennifer. "Jesus," he mumbled.

"That wasn't that fast," cried Christopher. "I could hit that."

"Well maybe some day you'll actually make a team and get your chance," Jennifer snarked. That quieted Chris down immediately.

Lorelai watched closely as Luke stepped back a little with his left foot, raised his arms behind his head, kicked up his left leg, rotated his body a bit, and fired the ball towards the catcher. His forward motion and step drew him off the mound, and Luke jumped up a little to ready himself to field. Lorelai thought it was cute.

"Strike two!"

"Why does he go through that elaborate motion," Lorelai asked Jen. She seemed to know a lot about the game.

"That's his windup. That's how they throw fast and try to stay near the strike zone. He'll do that motion every time," she explained.

"Unless he has to pitch from the stretch," John broke in. Then his windup will be different. I'll tell you if he does it."

"So what's a strike zone?" Lorelai asked. "Sorry to be so ignorant. I hope I'm not driving you crazy with these questions. I'm just suddenly finding this very interesting."

"Hmm," Jen teased. "I wonder why? No problem, though. It's fun explaining the game to someone new."

"Yeah don't worry about it," added John. "Ask away." Christopher remained silent, eyes on the game.

"You see that white shape near the batter?" John asked. Lorelai nodded. "That's home plate. Now imagine a rectangular shape the width of that plate that extends from the batter's knees to his chest—right below the letters on his uniform. That's the strike zone. If the ball is thrown there and the batter watches it, hits it foul, or swings and misses, it's called a strike."

"That's not a very big space," Lorelai said.

"Nope, that's why the windup is very important. A pitcher has to have consistent mechanics to be successful." John explained.

"I never knew it was so complicated."

"That's just the tip of the iceberg, Lorelai. We'll try to keep it simple this time around, okay?" Jen assured.

"Thanks guys."

"Strike three!"

The crowd roared. Lorelai watched the catcher fire the ball to the third baseman, who tossed to the shortstop, who threw to the second basemen, who fired it to first, and finally back to Luke. "What was that?"

"They just threw it around the horn. That's a baseball tradition following a third strike. I have a feeling we're going to be seeing a lot of those today," John sighed.

"Way to go, Cool Hand!" someone shouted. A line of teenagers standing on the top of the first base side bleachers attached a large, backwards "K" poster to a string that ran along over the top.

"That backwards K stands for a caught looking strike out. A regular K standing for a swinging strikeout. Those fans are going to keep track of them by putting up those posters."

"That must be why he's spelled Cool Hand with a K on the those signs," Jen noticed. "It sure doesn't look good for our team," she sighed.

Luke promptly struck out the next two batters and walked off the field to cheers. "Is that it?" Lorelai asked.

"No, you goof," Jen laughed. "That's just half an inning. They'll take a turn at bat and after three outs, the inning is over."

"That's it? The game's over?"

"No. In high school, games go seven innings unless there's a tie. If it's tied up after seven, we go to extra innings."

"Come on Bowman!" screamed Chris. Take out these losers!"

The first batter drew a walk, and John explained the concept of balls and strikes to Lorelai. She seemed to understand, but giggled repeatedly over the word "ball."

As the second batter stepped to the plate, Jen squeezed Lorelai's arm. "Your man's on deck. That means he bats next."

The batter squared to bunt and moved the runner to second, with one out. Lorelai could barely contain her excitement as Luke came up to bat. He put his hand on his head to adjust his batting helmet. He touched the end of his bat to the corner of the plate, dug his back foot in, took three half swings and was ready.

"Strike one!" Luke stepped out, sighed and did his little pre- batting routine again. "Ball one! One and one." Luke remained in the box for the next pitch. "Ball two!" the umpire yelled. "Two and one." Luke swung at the next pitch and hit it far down the line towards the left field fence. "Foul ball!" The Hartford fans exhaled with relief. The next pitch was low. Luke didn't bite. He was a patient hitter with a good eye. He tried to work every count to tire and frustrate his rival pitcher. "Ball three! Full count."

"Uh oh," said John. "He knows a strike is coming."

"Stop worrying," said Chris. "Bowman's got it." On the next pitch, Luke hit a rope between centerfield and right. The runner scored easily as the pitcher cut off the throw hoping to double up Luke between second and first. He didn't fall for it, and settled for a long single. Lorelai tried not to clap for him, but she raised her hands in excitement. Jen brought her hands down.

"Remember, you're supposed to be rooting for us!" Jen admonished.

"Couldn't help it, sorry," Lorelai laughed. "Hey, what's he doing? Isn't he supposed be standing on that white thing?"

"You mean the base, Lorelai?" Jen chuckled.

"Yeah. He's not standing on it. Is that cheating?"

"No. He's taking a lead. Runners can do that, but they have to be careful. If they take too big a lead, the pitcher can throw them out by throwing to the bag. That's another name for the base. If the runner gets tagged before touching the base he's out. That's called a pick off. Watch him carefully, he may try to steal second."

As soon as Bowman released the ball, Luke took off for second sliding in head first. "Safe!" the umpire yelled.

"Now he's in scoring position," John informed worriedly. Jake Banyon hit a hard ground ball to short. He was out, but Luke moved to third. The inning ended with a fly ball to leftfield. Stars Hollow led one to nothing.

The game moved quickly from then on. Luke was mowing down the Harford hitters. They were not even able to make contact until the fourth inning when Dan Cabot hit a slow grounder back to Luke who scooped it up for the easy put-out. Although they were hitting the ball hard, Stars Hollow wasn't doing much better. Luke didn't get up to bat again until the fourth inning. He worked the count from 0-2 to 3-2 and slammed a double into left center field. A fielder's choice by the next batter got Luke to third with one out.

Jim Barrows, coach of the Stars Hollow Minutemen considered the circumstances. Luke Danes, his fastest runner stood on third. He and the rest of the batters in the meat of the line-up may not get another chance to bat. He gave Billy Coogan, the sign for the suicide squeeze. Billy looked at Luke, who nodded and said, "Come on Billy, big stick up there." Bowman, pitching from the stretch was facing Luke at third. He faked a throw to third, but Luke got back without diving. Luke took his lead, and sprinted the minute Bowman started his motion. Billy bunted the ball back between the pitcher and third. Bowman tried to get it home on time but Luke was too fast. Everybody was safe with the score now 2-0.

The Stars Hollow fans whooped in frenzy as Luke returned to the dugout getting high fives and bear hugs. "Shit!" Christopher barked angrily. The inning ended with a double play, but the damage had been done. "Hey Jen, lend me the keys, will ya, I've got to get something out of the car. Jen handed them over without comment. Chris returned a few minutes later with a small plastic bag.

"What do have in there?" John asked.

"A secret weapon," Chris smiled.

Luke struck out the side again in the fifth inning, but gave up a bloop single in the sixth inning, ending his no-hitter. A gentle pop-up that fell in half way between first base and right field counted as a hit. You could hear the fans collectively say "awwwww" as the ball hit the ground. Luke wasn't fazed a bit. _A win is a win is a win_, he thought. That's what his father always said.

Since Stars Hollow had managed a couple of hits in the fifth inning, Luke came up to bat again in the sixth. Bowman was pissed. He did not want to lose to a _fucking _Division three team, and he didn't like getting out pitched by a country boy. When Luke stepped up to the plate in the top of the sixth with one out, and a runner on first, Bowman decided to show him who's boss. He threw his 80 plus fastball right at Luke's head. Luke dropped to the ground to avoid getting beaned. The crowd hushed.

Jake Banyon stormed out of the on-deck circle and headed for the pitcher's mound. "What the fuck are you trying to do man? Is that the only way you think you can win? How 'bout we have a go right now, you fucking pussy!"

Jake always did have a way with words.

The benches cleared and formed a tense mob in the middle of the infield. Luke grabbed Jake around the middle and got him out of Bowman's face before he got himself thrown out or suspended. "Let me go! Jake growled. "I'll tear this fuck apart."

"And you'll get suspended and miss the finals," Luke growled back. "Thanks for the support, but I'm fine. I've got this." Jake stopped struggling. He looked at Luke and they both started laughing. "You need anger management or psychoanalysis," Luke joked, punching him in the chest."

"You know, you could be right," Jake admitted.

The umpires restored order without too much of a hassle. Luke stepped back to the plate. "Play ball!" the umpired shouted.

Chris leaned over towards John. "Good for Bowman. A little chin music was just what was needed. Let's see if mister local hero has the balls to stand in the box now."

Luke looked Bowman unflinchingly in the eye. _If you think you can brush me back, you're wrong,_ he thought. The next pitch came inside as well. "Ball two!" Luke fouled the next ball behind into the backstop. "Two and one!" the umpire yelled. Luke guessed he was getting a two seamer in the zone next. He was right. Luke swung viciously and fouled the ball to the third base side right towards the bleachers.

"Look out!" someone screamed. Lorelai screamed too and covered her face with her hands— not a moment too soon because the ball hit her right in the middle of her left hand. She cried out in pain as the crowd went "Ooooh!"

Luke looked up in horror. _Oh my God, did someone get hit?_ He searched the crowd and saw Lorelai holding her hand in pain. _Oh man, I hit Lorelai. I hurt her. _Luke walked over to the edge of the fence. "Play ball!" shouted the umpire.

"No ump, I think someone got hurt. Can you call time out?"

"Time out!" Luke looked up in the crowd, but couldn't see Lorelai. She was surrounded by people. He spied Miss Patty over at the program table.

"Miss Patty," he called.

"What's the matter, Precious?"

"I think someone got hit by the ball. Can you make sure she's okay, maybe get her some ice?"

Miss Patty smiled at his concern. _That boy is one hunky sweetheart_, she sighed. "Don't you worry your pretty head about it, Sweets. I'm all over it."

"Play ball!" the umpire yelled. He noticed Luke's hesitation and said quietly, "Come on son, there's nothing you can do about it." Luke stepped in with the count even. He tried to get back into the zone. "Strike three!" the ump yelled.

Luke got caught looking for only the fourth time of the season. Most people assumed he lost his concentration after nearly taking a fastball in the head. But the truth was, Luke was worried about a certain blue-eyed brunette. He walked back and sat in the dug out studying the crowd. He couldn't see her anywhere.

Lorelai waited with Miss Patty while Taylor hit the drinks booth for ice. "Aren't you a beautiful girl?" she said to Lorelai. "I'm Patricia LaCosta, but everyone here calls me Miss Patty. Is this your first time in Stars Hollow?"

Lorelai and Patty chatted amiably until Taylor came back. "Here you go, Miss. Now you realize that this gesture of ice is in no way an acceptance of liability. If you read the fine print on the back of your ticket, you see it clearly explained."

Lorelai and Patty exchanged a glance. "You should play golf sometime with my father sometime. You're a match made in Heaven," Lorelai said. Patty laughed as Taylor walked off, a confused look on his face.

"Don't you mind him, Lorelai. Those are just symptoms he display since getting a pole rammed up his ass." They laughed again. "Feeling better, honey?" Lorelai nodded. "Luke was pretty worried about you, you know. He sent me over to check on you. He has a heart of gold, that one."

"Yeah," Lorelai replied with a smile. "He does, doesn't he?"

Patty walked over to the Minutemen dugout, just as the inning was ending. "Hey Cool Hand," she called to Luke. "I have a message for you. Lorelai asked me to tell you, 'Nice try'."

"She's okay then?" he asked with a grin.

"I believe so, Loverboy."

"Patty!"

"Go win us game, Luke."

**3:33 p.m. Top of the Seventh**

Only three outs stood between Luke Danes and another victory. There were 14 K signs hanging behind the bleachers, and Luke had only faced nineteen batters. Coming up was the meat of the order—the 3, 4, and five hitters. All desperate to get something going. He liked that.

Cabot worked the count to three and two, hoping to work a walk and bring the tying run to the plate. Christopher opened the plastic bag. "What's that, Chris?" Lorelai asked returning to her seat."

"It's an air horn. I'm going to blow it right as superstud there goes into his windup. I'm going to draw us that walk."

"Come on, Chris. That's obnoxious."

"It could work," John said hopefully to Jen.

"Okay, get ready," Chris got the horn ready. Luke went into his windup, BBBBLLLLEEEEEEEEEEEEEAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAP!

Cabot took his eyes off the ball. "Strike three!"

Chris sunk down in his seat. "I didn't think about that."

The cleanup hitter popped up to the first baseman in foul territory. Two outs. The Stars Hollow fans rose to their feet; Rachel got her camera ready. Poetically, the next batter was Bowman. He stared at Luke as he walked to the batter's box. Luke stared back showing no emotion. Luke smoked him on two fastballs and finished with a changeup that Bowman missed by a mile, looking silly in the process.

The fans screamed, cheered, and hugged each other. Rachel snapped picture after picture. Mazie and Buddy wiped tears from their eyes. Carrie grabbed Liz and told her she was going to make it her life's mission to fuck her brother. The catcher jumped into Luke's arms and the rest of the team jumped on them. Stars Hollow was going to the Division One State Championship game following a one hit, 16 strikeout complete game shutout from Luke Danes. It was a moment.

Shocked and quiet, the Hartford fans made their way to the buses and cars. Lorelai tried to pick Luke out of the pig pile on the field but she couldn't. She wanted stay and congratulate him. She wanted to change her name and identity and move to Stars Hollow. She most definitely didn't want to go home.

"Well, guess that's it." Jen said. "Shall we go?"

"Yeah let's," agreed Chris. Let's grab a bite to eat and do something fun. That'll get our minds off this.

"Sounds like a plan," agreed John. Jen looked at Lorelai watching the players on the field.

"You guys go on ahead," she said tossing them the keys. "We'll be right there." They walked off.

"Lorelai, we've got to go," she said gently. "He's going to be mobbed for a long time. Maybe we can go to the championship game next weekend."

"Really?" asked Lorelai hopefully.

"Yeah, sure. I've got my eye on the third baseman. Oh here," she said, handing the program to Lorelai. "You can keep this."

Lorelai looked at the picture of Luke on the cover. "You're the greatest, Jen."

_TBC_

_AN: I hope I didn't bore any non baseball fans. I wanted to show off Luke's skills. :)_

_Next up: More LL interaction than you can shake a stick at. Also: Can a lowly, first- time fanfic writer outdo "Forgiveness and Stuff"? The eternal question springs again._


	4. A Simple Twist of Fate

**A.N. Sorry for the longish wait. I started this story during a break from work, but now I'm back, so I have less time. I will do my best to keep up. I'm glad I didn't seem to lose any of you with the baseball parts. This chapter will have a couple of obscure baseball references that I will explain in the end. I also reposted the previous chapters because I found a few errors that drove me crazy. Cheers.**

_Disclaimer: Not mine._

**A Simple Twist of Fate**

**3:50 p.m. Somewhere on Route 202 Northeast bound; Saturday, June 11, 1983**

It was quiet in the car. Jen was nervously concentrating on the road, as driving outside of her neighborhood was still a new experience. John and Christopher were brooding: John about the game, Chris about Lorelai. He tried not to get jealous about her obvious attraction to that pitcher. It wasn't like she'd see him again, anyway_. But why wasn't she more excited about being with me?_ Chris thought. He was in demand amongst the freshman girls. Did she actually think she could do better? He knew she only came out today to avoid her parents, and it stuck in his craw that she wouldn't even call Monday's lunch a date. The whole situation aggravated him.

Lorelai was quickly realizing that the ice had only numbed her pain. Her hand was still swollen and bruised, and with the ice nearly gone, it was now throbbing painfully. She suffered in silence, blocking out the pain by thinking about Luke. Her mother had mentioned making her go to another social. It wasn't next weekend was it? She had to go to the next game if she ever wanted to see Luke again, and she most definitely did. That thought brought a smile to her face despite the pain.

It wasn't like Lorelai to become, as Jen had put it, "kajagoogoo" over a guy. Lorelai didn't have to work very hard to get attention from boys so she rarely needed to put in the effort. Luke was different, though, and she knew it instantly. It wasn't just his masculine good looks (though she was very attracted to him). It was the way he carried himself. Luke didn't act as if he was the center of the universe, like most of the boys she knew. Handsome, well-built seniors at her school had asked her out before, but she never said yes. They were narcissistic, frat boys-in-waiting, all of them. She'd rather stick needles in her eyes than pad their overgrown egos.

"Ow!" Lorelai cried as the car hit a bump, jarring her tender hand.

"What's wrong?" Jen asked.

"I just didn't expect that bump, and I felt it in my hand. I'm okay now, keep going." Jen pulled over to the side of the road anyway.

"Oh my God, Lorelai that looks bad. Did the ice help at all?"

"Some, but not much." John and Chris, sitting in the back, craned their heads forward to see.

"That does look bad, Lor." Chris added.

"You should get it looked at, Lorelai." John added. My brother jammed his finger once and let it go, figuring it would heal by itself, but he made it way worse. Anyway, that's what the doctor said when my mother took him in. It was broken."

"Do you think I broke my hand," Lorelai asked the gang.

"I don't know, but you shouldn't chance it. I'm driving to the hospital," Jennifer declared. Lorelai didn't object. It was starting to hurt like hell.

**3:55p.m. Hartford Memorial Hospital**

William Danes woke up from a long, medication induced nap. He began the morning feeling like himself again, and he tried to convince the doctors to let him go. But he started feeling weak and lethargic around noon. By 12:30, a nurse discovered William had a fever spiking at 104.5 F degrees. He was given fluids and antibiotics though the cause of the fever was unknown. It dropped to 103 and fell within normal range by 3:00, but Dr. Harlow came in and broke the news. "Mr. Danes—"

"It's William, Doctor."

"William, we need to keep you for another night."

"Come on, Doctor—"

"At least."

"But my temperature is normal now, the nurse just told me."

"We need to know what's causing this. I'm pretty sure it's not the first time. Your son told me you've been fatigued and even confused at times this past week."

"But I—"

"William, we need to do a few more blood tests. Preliminary results came back today and they're inconclusive."

"About what?"

"I can't really say just yet. We know you're anemic, but questions remain. Monday, I will have more information."

"Tell me I'm not stuck here until Monday."

"I don't think so. I know you wanted to go home tonight, though. I'm sorry."

"Yeah, me too."

**3:58 p.m. Stars Hollow baseball field Saturday, June 11, 1983**

Luke finally managed to extricate himself from a Gordian knot of teammates, only to be engulfed by a new group of enthusiastic well-wishers. Some attention he didn't mind at all. He happily received bear hugs and kisses from Bud, Mazie, and Mia and gave back as good as he got. They were three of his parents' closest friends who loved him as their own.

He politely endured the gushing onslaught of praise from Ms. Patty and Babette. He even survived Kirk's public announcement that Luke was his hero. "I love Luke Danes!" he screamed in conclusion. Luke shuddered at the memory. The sight of Taylor Doose approaching with a smile, however, gave him the impetus he needed to make a break for it.

He was intercepted mere meters from the safety of the locker room by the high school fans. His sister and her gang led the charge, and he swore he got felt up by Crazy Carrie in the frenzy. He pulled Liz aside to ask if she wanted to go with him to the hospital. Liz declined. "You're going to bring Daddy back tonight anyway, right?"

"Yup."

"Then why should I let such a rockin' party atmosphere go to waste?"

"Lay off the dope tonight, sis."

"Come on, big brotha. I feel like I'm living with C. Everett Koop sometimes, you know? Take it easy. I do! I'm cool and you're cool, and according to Carrie…" Liz smirked, "your muscles are 'rock hard'!" Liz threw her head back in laughter at the expression on Luke's face.

"Oh God I knew that was her! What the hell are you doing hanging out with someone like that? She's certifiable!"

"She's _fun_, Luke. So what if she has a little crush on you? Take it as a complement!"

"_Little_ crush? I'm this close (Like indicated a small space between his index finger and thumb) to either buying mace, seeking a restraining order, or both."

"Whatever. See you and Pops later. Don't feel the need to wait up for me."

"Liz!" Luke watched her jump on some guy's back and sighed. She was trouble.

Most of his teammates were still whooping it up on the field, giving Luke a chance to take a breather. He checked the clock. "Shit." It was now 4:30. He was anxious to get to his father. He knew he was dying to hear about the game. Luke grabbed his gym bag and skipped the shower. He didn't want to waste any more time.

**4:40 p.m. Hartford Memorial Hospital **

Lorelai, Jen, John, and Chris had been waiting in the emergency room for a half an hour when an intern confirmed what everyone already knew: she needed an X-ray. They were sent to the second floor where a receptionist told them to sit down and wait some more. Chris dropped down roughly with a loud sigh.

"Hey guys," Lorelai said, picking up on Chris's unsubtle message, "I'm sorry about all of this."

"It's not your fault, Lorelai," said Jen sympathetically.

"Yeah, but it's my problem, and I don't want to ruin your nights over this," Lorelai looked at Chris.

"But Lorelai, how will you get home?"

"I'll call home. Emily and Richard can send the driver."

"You sure about this?"

"Go have fun. I should probably go straight home after this anyway," Lorelai explained. Chris got up and looked ready to leave.

"Lor's right, guys. What good are we here? I say we go." Chris looked at Jen and John, but avoided making eye-contact with Lorelai.

"Only if you insist, Lorelai," said Jen.

"I do. Go have dinner. You know me, I'll be fine with the vending machines."

"Okay Lorelai," said John.

"See you Monday," Lorelai returned.

"See you," Chris said quietly. Lorelai watched them go. Even though she had lied about the driver (he rarely worked nights), she was frankly relieved that they left.

**4:55 p.m. Hartford Memorial Hospital**

Luke made it to the hospital in record time. He was still jazzed from the excitement of the game and drove faster than usual. He avoided the elevator and bounded up the stairs to the second floor.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

"Miss Gilmore?"

"Yes?" Lorelai peeked up from the _People _article about Sally Ride.

"I can take you now for your X-ray. Please follow me." Lorelai left the waiting area for the radiology room.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

William waited impatiently for his son. He was confident he had won. William had played in semi-pro leagues as a catcher in his day, and he was well aware of the rarity of his son's talent. He couldn't wait to hear about it.

"Dad?" Luke poked his head in the room making sure he had the right one.

"Luke! Get over here," he called smiling. "Look what the cat dragged in. You didn't bother to shower for your Old Man?"

"Too anxious," Luke grinned. "We won, 2 – zip."

"_Another _shut-out? Well I'll be damned. You must be coming from one fine gene pool."

"Yeah, but I heard athletic ability skips a generation."

"Give me a hug, wise-ass, and tell me everything." Luke rushed over to where his father had the bed cranked so that he was sitting up. He gently put his arms around William and felt his back get slapped in return. "It was a one-hitter. They got a bloop single to right in the fifth."

"That's baseball for you," William sighed. How did you do at the plate?"

"I was two for three with a single and a double, and…" He trailed off slightly, "I got caught looking," Luke said sheepishly. He hated looking at a third strike. His father had told him many a time, "If you're going to go down, go down swinging."

"Well that doesn't happen too often. Did you guess wrong?" William figured Luke had prepared himself for a particular pitch and froze in the batter's box when was surprised with something different.

"Naw, it was low and away like I figured. He threw at my head on the first pitch."

"Fastball?" Luke nodded. "Sounds as if he didn't like getting outshined in the big game. That's how it is, sometimes. I hope he didn't get too close."

"I dropped to the ground like a ton of bricks, believe me," nodded Luke.

"It makes sense to me now, though," William said. "Can't blame you for getting caught after nearly becoming the next Tony Conigliaro. Anyone would be jarred after that."

"Actually, that wasn't it," Luke admitted shyly.

"No? What happened?"

"On the previous pitch, I hit a hard foul into the stands and hit this girl."

"Oh, no. Was she okay?"

"Yeah, I found out later, but not right away. I had met her before the game and we talked a bit. She was gorgeous, Dad…And funny as hell."

"And so she knocked you right flat out of your zone."

"Did she ever," Luke laughed, embarrassed. Somehow, he could never keep stuff like this from him.

"Well, every once in a while a girl can do that to a guy. Your mother was that way. She just about killed me at the games. My batting average hovered near the Mendoza Line during the season we first met," William laughed at the memory. "I was a mess, kid.'

"I never knew that," Luke chuckled.

"Not something I wanted to advertise, you know what I mean?"

"Yup."

"So, I guess it's good that you're getting over Rachel. Back in the saddle, so to speak."

"I don't think so. I mean, there was a definite spark, but she was from Hartford, I think, just there to support her team. She was gone by the time I got out from under the pile of guys. I doubt I'll ever see her again, unfortunately.

"Too bad…so tell me more, how did we score our runs?"

"Let's get you checked out of here first. I'll tell you over dinner."

"No," William stalled. "Let me hear it all now." Luke didn't fall for it.

"Why? You hate this place."

"Now that's true, but…"

"You're hiding something."

"No I'm not." William regarded his son carefully. "But they want me here another night."

"Why?"

"My temperature rose suddenly today for a few hours and for no apparent reason."

"What was it?"

"Got up past 104."

"Damn. You okay now?"

"I'm fine, but they also want to run another blood test."

"Did they say why?" Luke asked with concern.

"Nothing specific except they said I'm anemic." William noticed Luke's falling face. "Remember our deal, now."

"No worrying unless I have too." They looked at each other for a moment. "I have good news," Luke announced. William raised an eyebrow. "I made a decision. I'm going to BU."

"Really?" asked William skeptically. "You just happened to choose the school in Boston— only about a two and a half hour drive from Stars Hollow."

"It's where I want to go," Luke said simply.

"I don't want you basing a decision like this on unfounded worry for your old man and screwball sister."

"I'm not."

"Lucas Gordon Danes, you are a terrible liar."

"Well Dad, how do you base your decisions?"

"As a father. And you're a kid—my kid— who could set the world on fire if you would just let yourself!"

"If I do, I'll do it as your son."

"God you are a mule sometimes."

"Yeah I got that from someone. The stubbornness gene doesn't skip generations."

"But you can't play year-round like you could at Arizona or USC."

"I could use a break once in a while. Baseball's not my life."

"I give up," William sighed.

"Glad to hear it." They looked at each other with poorly hidden smiles. "BU's a good school, Dad. I like the coach."

"At least I can go to your games, and take in a Red Sox one as well. I'll even buy you a ticket if you behave yourself." Luke smiled. "Enough of that. Now, on with the game details. It sounds like you painted a masterpiece. Tell me about how you scored.

……………………………………………………………………………………………

Lorelai sat waiting for word about the x-rays. She had read all of the old, waiting room magazines, and she was bored out of her mind. She got up to pace around the hall. Maybe she could find some coffee somewhere, or perhaps a vending machine. She felt in her pockets for money and found some change.

"Miss Gilmore? We have your results."

………………………………………………………………………………………………

"A squeeze play, huh? Gutsy call by your coach. I can't believe I missed it."

"Well you're not missing the championship game."

"You're right, son..."

"So can I get you anything?"

"Naw…well actually, I'm pretty thirsty. Why don't you go flirt with some nurses and find me something." Luke rolled his eyes.

"Be right back."

Luke walked out in the hall suddenly self conscious about still wearing his uniform and cleats. As he made his way towards the nurses' station he saw a girl with long, wavy dark hair talking to a doctor. _She looks a little bit like Lorelai_, he thought as he began to walk closer. "So Doctor, tell me the cold, hard truth," He heard her say. "Will I ever box again?"

Then he knew. It had to be Lorelai.

"I'm afraid you will have to put off your boxing career for a little while," the doctor said, playing along. "You have a fracture in your second metacarpal. The good news is, it's not seriously dislodged. A cast will be sufficient to help it heal. Someone will be by shortly to do the casting, and I'll follow up and answer any questions you have at that time." He nodded by way of goodbye and walked off. Luke walked closer, the click of his cleats against the linoleum announcing his presence. Lorelai looked up.

"Luke? Hey!"

"Boxing, huh? I never would have guessed." He smiled at Lorelai.

"Well that's all part of my strategy. I lull my opponents into a false sense of security; then I strike. You're lucky I'm incapacitated for the moment because I could probably take you.

"I have no doubt," Luke said laughing. They locked eyes for a moment, and Lorelai wanted to break into a Snoopy dance. "I'm so sorry about your hand."

"It's okay, I mean, you didn't do it on purpose, did you?" Luke shook his head.

"Hey," he said shyly, "you remembered my name."

"Did you remember mine?"

"Sure did, Lorelai." He said her name slowly, annunciating each syllable in his deep voice, sparking shivers through her body.

"Well that's no surprise. Most people remember my name." Luke raised his eyebrows. "I don't mean it like that, it's just that my name is a little unusual. The world isn't exactly lousy with Lorelais."

"So why did you remember a run-of-the-mill name like mine?" Luke flirted.

Lorelai could hardly admit that she couldn't get him out of her mind from the moment they met, so she relied on her old standby—humor. "Come on, Luke. You're quite a celebrity."

"What? No I'm not!"

"Oh but you are. You're like the Elvis of Stars Hollow. You have quite a following. I noticed the female fans are especially enthusiastic."

"Ah Jeez." Luke felt his face redden. "You wouldn't be impressed if you knew them."

"Whatever, Elvis."

"Jeez!"

"Really, Luke. Have you considered wearing a scarf while you pitch? You could wipe your face with it, then toss it to the girls."

"Oh. My. God." Luke studied the floor in embarrassment.

"Oh, and you could wear a white jumpsuit, too, and maybe a gold medallion around your neck to go along with the gold-plated belt buckle."

"You're crazy. Anyone ever tell you that?"

"Only a few times."

"Lorelai Gilmore?" a nurse asked. Lorelai nodded her head. "We're ready to take you for your cast."

"Well, guess I'm off to get plastered," Lorelai joked sorry to be leaving.

"I'll be here."

"You're going to wait for me? That's so sweet."

"It's no big deal." Lorelai flashed him a smile that curled his toes, and he couldn't help but return it. _I'd wait years, _he thoughtas she walked away.

……………………………………………………………………………………………

Luke quickly dashed back to the Nurses' station and got some juice for his father.

"There you are. I thought you got lost."

"You will never believe what just happened." Luke told his father about running into Lorelai.

"Sounds like a simple twist of fate," William grinned quoting a favorite song in the Danes house. "Hey, go over to the closet and get my wallet out of my pants. I have a twenty you can have, just in case."

"Thanks Dad."

"Go wait for her, son. Bring her by if you get a chance. If not, see you tomorrow, Romeo."

Luke saw Lorelai coming out of the orthopedics center with a white plaster cast on her hand and wrist. The doctor was talking to her.

"We'll check it for you in two weeks. Meanwhile, I'm giving you two codeine tablets for the pain. By tomorrow, aspirin should be fine." Luke felt a pang of guilt and concern at the mention of pain.

"Hey Luke," Lorelai greeted. "I can't believe you waited."

"I said I would. Besides, I'm the one who got you into this mess anyway." He looked at Lorelai's cast. "So that's it."

"Yes it is. What do you think? Isn't it pretty?"

"Sure," he said shaking his head. _Speaking of pretty_, he thought.

"So Luke, what brings you here anyway? Not that I'm complaining or anything. It just seems kind of early for you to be stalking me."

"Umm, I was here to visit my dad."

"Oh, sorry, Luke," Lorelai said sincerely, cursing herself for making a joke. "Is he okay?"

"Yeah. I mean, he's fine right now, but he keeps losing energy. And he had a fever earlier today. The doctors don't know much right now." He shrugged. They walked a few steps together quietly. "So," he asked cautiously. "Are you here alone?"

"I came with my friends, but we were waiting for so long, I felt guilty and told them to go.:

"And they listened?" Luke asked, incredulous.

"I insisted."

"They should have insisted back," he declared. "Do you need a ride home? I drove here, so I can bring you home no problem."

"Are you sure? I don't want to ruin your night or anything."

"It's the least I can do. I just need to say goodbye to my father. Want to come with me?"

William was still sitting up when Luke returned with Lorelai. "Hey Dad, I just wanted to say goodbye and introduce you to someone. Lorelai, this is my father, William Danes. Dad, this is Lorelai…"

"Gilmore," Lorelai finished for Luke. She took in his appearance, noticing with relief that he didn't look too sick. He was wide and strong-looking like his son. His hair, receding and a little thin on the top, was brown mixed with gray. His face was pleasantly lined and his jaw and chin were covered with a couple days' growth of stubble. Luke was definitely a chip off the old block. "Pleased to meet you, Mr. Danes," Lorelai smiled as she shook his hand with her good one. He smiled warmly.

"Call me William. Sorry about my son hurting your hand. I tried to raise him right."

"Oh I think you did okay," Lorelai replied, looking at Luke and deciding not to tease him just this once. "He offered to drive me home."

"Well I better let him get to that. It was a pleasure to meet you Lorelai."

"The pleasure was mine. I hope you feel better."

"I already do," William smiled. Lorelai walked toward the door and watched Luke approach his father. They clasped hands, and she saw William pull his son closer to him for a hug. He whispered something that made Luke smile. Lorelai was touched by the obvious affection between them. "Tomorrow," William said, still grasping Luke's hand.

"Tomorrow," Luke returned. William patted his shoulder.

……………………………………………………………………………………………

As Luke walked Lorelai to the truck, she chattered on about how excited she was about her first broken bone. "I've never had a cast before, and I can't wait for you to sign it."

"I'm not signing a stupid cast."

"Luke! It's tradition. You always have to get your cast signed!"

"Who says?"

"Society."

"Society's overrated."

Lorelai held her cast up to her ear. "What's that, Casty? You're sad because meany Luke won't sign you? Poor baby!"

"Did you just name your cast?"

"Yup. Casty, Luke. Luke, Casty," she said by way of introduction. "Don't you worry, Casty. He's not as bad as he seems."

"Now you're having a conversation with it?"

"Correct again," Lorelai said brightly. "You're smart."

"And you're a nut case. I think you would be right at home with 95 percent of Stars Hollow."

They reached the truck, and Luke opened the door for Lorelai. He took her good hand and helped her up. He walked around to his side.

"So, shall I take you home or to Bellevue? Something tells me they're one and the same."

Lorelai laughed, them raised her cast and said in a squeaky voice, "Please Mr. Baseball Player, sign me."

"No," Luke said to the cast. Lorelai made a pouty face, and Luke caved. "Fine! Gimmee a pen."

"Yay!" Lorelai looked in her bag and produced a blue felt tip. She grinned as she handed it to Luke.

"Any particular place?"

"Wherever you want," she held out her casted hand. Luke turned around in his seat and took it gently. He let her arm rest on his left outstretched arm as he wrote with his right. Lorelai could feel electricity run through her as his hand touched her elbow. Luke wrote his name in neat, careful letters. Lorelai looked at his work. "Luke!"

"What? I signed it, didn't I?"

"You're supposed to write a little message, too."

"I suppose I have to, right?"

"Yes. Unless you feel like breaking the rules of society and risk being ostracized."

"You're impossible," He said as he took her hand again. She could see the smile hidden in his eyes. He wrote, "I didn't mean it" over his name. "How's that?"

"Perfect. Casty thanks you."

"Finally, meaning in my life." They drove off.

…………………………………………………………………………………………

**TBC **

_Tony Conigliaro was a beloved, young star for the Boston Red Sox. In 1967, he was already a superstar at age 22 when he was beaned in the face. He missed the entire 1968 season. He made a valiant comeback, but his vision never fully recovered. Tony "C" as he was called, was a hometown hero since he was from Massachusetts. He was also a nice guy and a real cutie._

_The Mendoza Line is baseball slang for a batting average hovering around .200. _

_Next up: A chapter is tentatively titled, "Making it Last." Luke and Lorelai get to know each other._

Please review. Any kind of feedback is motivating. :)


	5. Making it Last

**AN: Hey everyone. I think this was the longest time between updates, so I'm sorry for that. It was a grueling week at work, with little energy left in me for writing at the end of the day, but at least I did it finally.**

**Gilmoregirlsalwaysforever: Glad you liked the Lorelai/William connection. I agonized over that decision.**

**A reviewer from another site, Mental Picture, pointed out a historical inaccuracy in the last chapter. Apparently, Vanessa Williams had not even been crowned Miss America yet in June, so Lorelai couldn't have been reading about the scandal. I thank her for pointing that out, and I changed that detail in the story. Feel free to nitpick about anything I get wrong.**

**The challenge here was to keep a good flow between silly, serious, and heartfelt conversation. I would appreciate any feedback about this or anything else.**

……………………………………………………………………………………….

**Making It Last**

_Prove it all night, Prove it all night,  
Girl there's nothing else that we can do,  
So prove it all night, prove it all night,  
And girl I'll prove it all night for you.  
Bruce Springsteen_

**6:31 p.m. Saturday, June 11,****1983. On the road in Hartford**

"So," Luke asked Lorelai with a hint of nervousness. "Where do you live? I don't know this city too well so you'll have to direct me."

Lorelai looked at Luke, hoping the butterflies currently whooping it up in her stomach weren't obvious. "Um, take a right onto the main road here." A second passed and she quickly filled the silence. "This is so nice of you to do this, Luke. I didn't want to call my parents. They are really busy right now, hosting a retirement party." Lorelai toyed with the idea of deliberately getting them lost, just to stretch the time.

"I'm happy to do it. Really." Luke glanced at Lorelai. _I hope she lives on the other side of town,_ he thought to himself.

"But you must have victory parties to attend tonight, and I'm holding you back."

"You aren't holding me back, Lorelai," Luke assured, stealing another glance. "I'm not much of a party guy anyway."

"But you're the hero!"

"No I'm not. Baseball's a team game."

"Luke, I know next to nothing about baseball, but even I know you're the reason your town won. That's what gives you your Elvis-like standing."

"Oh God, not that again. I am NOT like Elvis. It is not my fault half the population of Stars Hollow have no lives." Lorelai smiled. She liked hearing him get flustered

"Oh, take the next right, Cool Hand."

"Sorry, there's nobody here by that name." He took the right anyway.

"Sure there is. He's sitting right next to me."

"I hate that name," Luke grumbled.

"I could give you a new one," Lorelai offered. "I'm good with names. How about Baseball Boy?"

"No."

"The Great Santini?"

"Do I look like Robert Duvall?"

"Clubber Lang?"

Luke laughed out loud, but recovered quickly. "No way," he said as gruffly as possible.

"Old Fuss and Feathers?"

"Not gonna happen."

"Buttercup?"

"How about Luke? That's perfect for me."

"No way, Luke. You're a superstar. You have to have a nickname that works for you."

Luke rolled his eyes and sighed. "Something tells me there's no end in sight to this."

"I got it! It's perfect for you. Are you ready?"

"Do I have a choice?"

"Nope."

"Okay," he sighed, rolling his eyes. "Fire away."

"Old Rough and Ready," Lorelai smiled triumphantly. She watched Luke's face for a reaction. She had been trying to tease and fluster him of course, but she actually thought this name fit him well. There was a rugged, toughness about Luke. It was as if he might have been a cowboy in a previous life, she decided. But underneath his rough exterior, he was gentle and sweet—exactly the same feeling she got from his father. It was then she wished for a chance to call him 'Cowboy' and preferably between kisses.

"I'll take it, but under one condition." They were stopped at a light, and Luke turned his head to look at her fully. "We keep it between us."

_Us. He just said us. _Lorelai smiled.

……………………………………………………………………………………………

Luke could have waited to get gas, but he wanted to prolong his time with Lorelai as much as possible. _She seems to like me_, he thought, _but maybe she's just naturally friendly._ Luke was not one to assume easily. "I hope you don't mind stopping, I need to get gas."

"No problem Luke. I'm in no rush," Lorelai answered cheerily, hoping he'd get the hint. "I'm just going to run in and get some gum. Do you want anything?"

"Nope." Luke went around to open the gas tank, and Lorelai happily jaunted to the store. Luke watched her go_. She is so cute_, he thought. He squeezed the handle of the gasoline nozzle so it stayed on and decided to wash the windows. As he ran the soapy wiper against the windshield, a beat up, black Trans Am, with Iron Maiden blaring from its speakers, roared into the gas station and pulled up next to the store. Luke watched as a couple of guys stumbled out laughing as they headed for the door. From the truck, Luke could see Lorelai intently checking out the candy selection as the young men walked in.

"Holy shit, Mike, check out that chick with the cast!" Lorelai heard this and looked up. She saw two idiots looking her up and down. She ignored them as they walked towards the drinks.

"She's hot alright. Look at those tight jeans. Man, I want to get inside those." Both guys spoke deliberately loud enough for Lorelai to hear. She quickly picked up a pack of gum and started towards the cash register.

"Whoa there, sweetheart, where you going?"

"Yeah, what's up, sexy? You wanna come party with us? We can show you a good time." The boys had cut off both ends of the aisle trapping Lorelai in between. She coolly tried to walk past, but one of them stepped in front of her and moved to stay in her way each time she tried to get around.

"Let me pass," Lorelai hissed.

"Oooh, look what you did, Mike. You made her all mad."

"I like 'em hot and bothered. Come here, babe," he grabbed her waist.

"Let me go!" Lorelai shouted angrily pushing his hand away.

"Leave her alone," Luke commanded, walking in the door. Luke walked over and put himself between Mike and Lorelai. When he didn't back up right away, Luke gave him a shove making him stumble backwards towards his friend.

"Who the fuck are you?"

"The guy who will make you wish you never woke up today," Luke said calmly. He took a step closer to the boys.

"That a threat?"

"Call it whatever you want." Luke stepped toward him, looking down a bit at the speaker. Luke figured this scraggly mullet head was the leader. He engaged him in a stare down.

"I don't have time for this shit. Let's go, Sid." The boys nodded at each other and walked out the door. Luke watched them leave. Lorelai was quiet, her eyes cast towards the floor.

"Hey," Luke said gently, touching her arm. "You okay?" Lorelai kept her eyes on the floor, trying to collect herself. It wasn't the first time she had been spoken to crudely, but she had never been grabbed before. It made her feel vulnerable and trapped. _What if Luke hadn't been there?_

"I'm okay."

Luke bent his head down to try to see her face. He wasn't fooled. "You sure? 'Cause you don't look it."

"Well, take me now, sailor," she laughed through glassy eyes.

"No…you just look upset, that's all, and you have every reason to be. Those guys were idiots. I should have pummeled them." He wanted to hug her. God, he wanted to hold her tight. He wasn't sure how she'd react, so he held back.

"You did just fine, Luke, thank you."

"Anytime," Luke said sincerely, and Lorelai knew it. He was definitely the upstanding hero kind of cowboy. She looked at him and smiled.

"So…first the ticket booth, then the ride from the hospital, and now this. This rescuing business is getting ridiculous. What do you, work on commission?"

"That's right," he smiled.

"I didn't think the act of buying gum would suddenly turn into a scene from _West Side Story._ Whatever they're paying you, it isn't enough."

Luke gave an exaggerated shrug and walked to the register to pay for the gas and Lorelai's gum. They walked out of the store together and back to the truck. Luke opened Lorelai's door and helped her up again.

"How's your hand? Did you take anything for the pain?"

"Yeah, I downed a codeine pill at the hospital."

"You aren't planning on operating any heavy machinery are you?"

"Just a backhoe."

"Oh those are easy, I'm sure you'll be fine." Luke started the truck.

"Luke?"

"Yeah?"

"Thank you. So much," Lorelai said seriously.

"You're welcome." They sat in silence for a moment. "You know, after a run-in with the local riff-raff, I always go out for ice-cream. Care to join me?"

"I'd love to."

……………………………………………………………………………………………

Lorelai directed Luke to Rusty's Snack Shack, and they decided to each get a slice of pizza before ice cream. They walked to an empty picnic table and sat down.

"So Luke, I should tell you something."

"What?" he asked, intrigued.

"I kind of hate baseball…or at least I did, anyway."

"So why did you go to the game?" Luke started to wait for Lorelai's response when the answer suddenly occurred to him. "Oh, did you, uh, go to see someone, like a boyfriend?" He tried to keep the disappointment out of his voice.

"No," Lorelai grinned. "I went to get out of getting stuck at my parents' party today. I just thought you should know that I don't know much about the game."

Luke released an imperceptible exhale of relief. "Oh, well do you want to know more? Ask me anything?"

"Anything?" Lorelai grinned evilly. "Why is there air? What do people in China call their good plates? Where is Old Zealand?"

"I take it back. Ask me anything about _baseball._"

"Why didn't you say that to begin with?"

"You are a lot of work."

"I know." Lorelai took a bite pizza and smiled. "So I noticed that you pitch on top of a little hill…"

"The mound."

Lorelai stifled a giggle. "Okay, and you always stand on that white thing."

"That's the rubber."

"You have _got_ to be kidding," she laughed. "The mound and the rubber? That is so dirty!"

"It's not dirty, Lorelai."

"Oh yes it is. You play in a dirty, dirty, game, Luke. Don't even try to deny it."

"Just a coincidence."

"Oh yeah? You're talking to someone who got hit by a _foul ball_. Is that another coincidence? And there was something else my friend told me…what was it…oh, it was something about a horn."

"A horn?"

"Yeah, she called it going around the horn, or something like that. Am I right?"

"Well, there is an expression called throwing around the horn," Luke admitted.

"And what about Meatloaf?"

"What about what? Now you've really lost it, Lorelai."

"Paradise by The Dashboard Light? Do you know the song?"

"I know the song."

"That song uses baseball as a metaphor for—"

"I know the song, Lorelai."

"So who invented this game anyway, Hugh Hefner?"

"Actually it was Larry Flynt," Luke deadpanned. _If you can't beat 'em, join 'em_, he figured, taking a bite of pizza.

…………………………………………………………………………………………

"I feel like a dork wearing this uniform," grumbled Luke as he returned with a drink for Lorelai. "I usually change after a game, but I couldn't get away after the win and I was anxious to get going."

"To see your father," Lorelai finished. Luke nodded. "He seems like a great guy."

"He is," Luke agreed. "He really is. He's my best friend," he added shyly. "Pretty corny, huh?"

"Pretty wonderful, actually. I wish I could say something like that about either of my parents, but I can't."

"You aren't close?"

"We're close in the sense that they scrutinize everything I do and try to control my life, but actually it's not _my_ life they're controlling, it's the life they want me to be having." Lorelai looked at Luke. He was listening carefully. "I'm probably not making any sense, right now."

"Yes you are, Lorelai," Luke said gently. "Keep going, if you want."

"I don't want to bore you, Luke."

"I don't think 'boring' is a word I would ever use to describe you."

"Really? Well what words would you use?" Lorelai flirted.

"Other than 'crazy'? I'll tell you later…maybe," he flirted back, but he wanted to know more. "Tell me more about your family. Do you have any brothers or sisters?"

"Nope, I am the only child of Richard and Emily Gilmore, unfortunately, so it's impossible to deflect their judgment and overall disapproval to anyone else. My father is an insurance executive and my mother is in charge of maintaining our elite social status through parties, volunteer work, the D.A.R., debutante balls, and other such empty pursuits"

"Sounds bad. I'm sorry to hear that, Lorelai." Luke looked at her sympathetically.

"Oh, don't feel too sorry for me. I hate myself for complaining like this. I must sound like a pathetic poor little rich girl to you."

"Not at all."

"How about you, Luke? What's your mother like? Do you have any brothers or sisters?"

Luke hesitated. He always hated this part. "I, uh, have a sister, just one. She's younger, but only by fifteen months. She's pretty much out of control at the moment. I mean, I love her, but she drives me crazy, you know? I have had to bail her out of trouble so many times, I've lost count. She's sweet and everything; she's just kind of lost."

"I know the feeling," Lorelai added, waiting for him to continue, but noticing a shift in his demeanor.

Luke kicked at a rock half buried in the ground, loosening it with his shoe. "My mother passed away about ten years ago," he said quietly.

"Oh Luke," Lorelai said softly. "I'm sorry."

Luke continued to feign interest in dislodging the rock. "It's okay, it was a long time ago." He looked up and met Lorelai's eyes. "But it doesn't feel like it, sometimes."

"I bet." Lorelai could see that Luke still felt the loss acutely, and she felt ashamed about complaining about her parents. She wanted to touch him. She wanted the wisdom to know what to say, but it was one of those rare moments when she was at a loss for words.

Luke sensed this. "Hey. I believe I promised you some ice-cream. Let's go."

……………………………………………………………………………………

Lorelai realized that it's not easy to eat a banana split with only one good hand. Luke had to hold the bowl for her as she dug in greedily.

"I can't believe all you got was a small vanilla cone," Lorelai complained.

"What can I say? I like the classics." Luke smiled as he watched Lorelai take a huge bite. He was glad that she wasn't afraid to show off her appetite. He had always found it somewhat sad and disturbing when girls wouldn't eat much in front of guys. He liked that she wasn't afraid to be herself.

"You don't know what you're missing, my friend."

Lorelai finally finished and they walked slowly back to the truck under a sunset the color of strawberry Kool-Aid.

"Lorelai?"

"Yes, Luke?"

"What's the D.A.R.?"

………………………………………………………………………………………

"So, B.U. as in Boston University?" They were back on the road, and the conversation turned towards college.

"Yup. My father is a little perturbed at me. He thinks I'm only choosing it to stay close to home."

"Are you?"

"No…well, actually, yeah. I can't help it, I guess. Everyone's always telling me I worry too much."

"Who's everyone?"

"My dad, Rachel, and my sister Liz, mostly."

"Who is Rachel?" Lorelai tried to sound casual, but her heart was racing.

"She's a friend. My ex-girlfriend to be exact."

Intrigue, thought Lorelai. "So…she wouldn't happen to have long, curly strawberry blonde hair now would she?"

"As a matter of fact, she does," Luke replied with surprise.

"And she likes to take pictures?"

"How do you know this?"

"I saw her talking to you at the game. She's hard not to notice, Luke. She's beautiful."

"Yes she is," Luke agreed.

Lorelai felt her heart sink. "How long did you go out?"

"Almost two years. We started dating in the beginning of our sophomore year."

"Sounds serious."

"It was."

"So what happened?" Lorelai knew she was overstepping her boundaries, but she couldn't help herself. "I'm sorry Luke, for being so nosy. I can shut up if you want."

"It's okay, Lorelai," Luke reassured. He was surprised at himself. Usually, he would answer such a question with a curt, "None of your business," but he found himself wanting to explain. If was as if she had a key of some sort, one that opened him up.

"You sure?"

"Yeah. Rachel and I had a good relationship, but she's going to Berkley in August. She tried to get me to accept a scholarship out West, but I didn't want to."

"You're keeping close to your roots."

"Yeah, I guess. It drove Rachel crazy, and hurt her feelings actually. She could never understand what I saw in staying close. She's very ambitious, smart, and talented. Stars Hollow bores her to death, and she can't wait to get out and conquer the world."

"You, on the other hand…"

"I, uh, I don't know. I feel pulled in the other direction, I guess. I think Rachel is starting to understand, I mean, she's not mad at me anymore, at least."

Lorelai looked at Luke as he drove. There was sincerity written on his face, she noticed, as she admired his profile. "So you broke up recently, then?"

"Ah, sort of. It was about three weeks ago. It was dicey the first few days, but we're good now."

"So you broke up even though you still have some time left?" Lorelai was trying to understand.

"Well, we didn't break up our friendship, you know? I'll always care about Rachel, and she for me, I hope. It just didn't seem right to uh, continue, um, romantically knowing that it wasn't going to last. I would never want her to think that's all we were. I didn't want to feel like we were using each other."

Wow, Lorelai thought. He really is a great guy—but an older, experienced guy nonetheless. What was she thinking, anyway? He was out of her league, and on the rebound. "She's lucky to have you in her life, Luke. Anyone would be."

Luke's face reddened at the compliment, and he searched for a way to shift the conversation away from him. "So how about you?" he asked. "Are you going to college?"

"Yeah, but I haven't thought about where much, yet. My father wants me to go to Yale, but he would probably be okay with a few other places as long as they were Ivy League or Smith or Mount Holyoke."

"Oh, I thought you were a senior," Luke admitted.

"You wouldn't be the first, believe me."

"So, you're a junior then?"

It was truth time. "Actually, I'm a freshman. For another week, anyway. I'm fifteen, Luke."

"Oh."

"Sorry to disappoint you," she said glumly.

"No. Lorelai, I'm not disappointed. I'm just surprised." He took his eyes off the road briefly to look her in the eye. "Really."

"It's the next street, on the left."

"Okay," he said, slowing down. "Are you alright?"

Lorelai nodded. "It's the fifth house on the right; the one with the wrought iron gate."

A sadness permeated the truck as Luke pulled over and stopped outside the Gilmore mansion. He gripped the steering wheel and stared ahead. Luke sighed and broke out of his minor trance. "So that's your house?" Luke asked in surprise, his eyes wide.

"That's it. Kind of understated, don't ya think?"

"It looks like…it…it's huge."

"Believe me, you do not want to meet the Lord and Lady of the manor."

Luke smiled sadly as Lorelai unbuckled her seat belt. He looked like he wanted to say something, but he stopped. Lorelai couldn't stand the silence. "Well thanks for the rescues, the pizza, the ice cream, and the ride, Luke. It was _so_ nice to meet you." Luke nodded and glanced her way. Lorelai tried to catch his eye, but Luke was looking down in his lap. _God, I bet he can't wait to unload me_, she thought bitterly. _He probably thinks it's past my bedtime._ "Okay then, good luck with the next game." Lorelai reached for the door handle.

"Lorelai, wait." She stopped and turned towards him. Luke looked at Lorelai soberly.

_He's so intense_, she thought as she looked into his blue orbs.

Luke undid his seatbelt and turned toward her. "Lorelai…this day…has…I got up this morning feeling horrible. My father was in the hospital, and I had had this terrible dream—"

"What dream?"

"Oh it was horrible. Pretty much a movie of my worst fears. But I put it past me to focus on the game. I wanted to win it for my father and for the stupid town I guess, and I just wanted to get everything over you know? I wanted to get to the hospital and make things better. I know that doesn't make sense, but that's the way I think sometimes, you know? I figured I just needed to get there, but I had to get through the game first and then crowds but it wasn't easy because everywhere I went I kept getting stopped, or kissed, or molested…"

Lorelai watched in wonder as Luke ranted. She tried to keep up with what he was saying, but he kept speaking faster and faster. She knew what he was trying to do though, _he's trying to explain why he has to go. He's trying to spare my feelings, _she thought.

"…God, I'm not very good with words, but I'm trying to say that I woke this morning trying to get this day over with and now I don't want it to end."

"You don't want it to end?"

"No." Luke smiled broadly when Lorelai's face lit up with understanding. "Would you be willing to stay out longer, with me?"

"Yes," she smiled back. "I would love to."

"It's not very late, maybe we could catch a movie or something."

"Sounds like a plan. A very nice plan," she grinned.

"Good."

"Good."

"The only problem is I'm still stuck my uniform, so maybe I can find a place to change."

"Don't worry Luke," Lorelai said happily, "Turn off the engine. I've got an idea."

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

_**TBC**_

_If you enjoy this, reviews motivate me even if they're critical._

_I'm not sure about the title for the next chapter. It depends on how I break it up. There will be plenty of LL moments, though._

_I think another reason it took me longer to finish this chapter was Luke's proposed nickname of "Old Rough and Ready." Just the thought sent me into a cold shower, I tell ya. I see Dr. Phil books in my future._

………………………………………………………………..

_Happy late birthday to M.L.K (1929-1968). Humanity has suffered without him. _


	6. State of Grace

_AN: Hey everyone! Put away those pitchforks, I finally updated. This is a long chapter, too, so I hope that makes up for the delay._

_Raise the roof for Nag Hammadi! She was able to figure out the secret Scott Patterson shout out. Luke's jersey number is 32, the same one as Sandy Koufax, Scott's boyhood pitching idol. Woo hoo!_

_Thanks to all of my reviewers. Keep 'em coming, even if you have a bone to pick. So far, you have been very sweet and kind. _

_Disclaimer: Not my characters!_

**State of Grace**

"_I like your smile  
And your fingertips  
Like the way that you move your lips.  
I like the cool way you look at me,  
Everything about you is bringing me  
Misery."_

—_Bob Dylan, "Buckets of Rain"_

**7:28 p.m. Saturday, June 11, 1983. Outside the Gilmore Residence.**

"You have an idea? Sounds dangerous."

"Luke, the best ideas always are. The question is, are you man enough to accept this mission?"

"What's the mission?"

"We have to sneak on the grounds undetected by the guests and more importantly, my parents."

"What's on the grounds?"

"The pool house. It's probably locked, so I'm going to have to sweet talk our security guard for a key. It's being renovated right now, but the bathroom still works. You can change and even take a shower if you want to." Lorelai's cheeks flushed at the thought of Luke showering, and she was grateful for the darkness.

"Lorelai, you're allowed to be out right now, right?"

"Yes."

"Would it really be that bad if anyone saw you?"

"Yes it would, believe me."

"Okay. Let me get my gym bag."

………………………………………………………………………………………………

"Psssst! Carl!"

"Miss Gilmore? What are you doing here? Why aren't you at the main gate."

"I need a favor. I need to sneak into the pool house so my friend here can get changed."

"Who's the friend?"

"His name is Luke Danes. He's a good person, Carl."

"Let me see him." Luke stepped forward.

"Hello," Luke spoke awkwardly. "I just want to change out of this uniform."

"We'll be quick, Carl. I promise," Lorelai assured. "I don't want to get dragged into the party. Please?"

Carl handed over the key. "Watch the floodlights."

"Got it. Thanks. We'll be back in fifteen minutes tops."

Carl opened the side gate for them, and Luke and Lorelai were on the perfectly manicured lawn.

"This is first time sneaking in is as fun as sneaking out," Lorelai said excitedly. "We just need to scramble up this little hill. There's a motion detecting light we need to avoid, but I know where it is."

"This is crazy," Luke whispered.

"But fun." Lorelai started up the hill in a zigzag pattern. She looked back at Luke. "Serpentine, Shel. Serpentine."

"What?"

………………………………………………………………………………………………

They made it safely to the pool house but only after Lorelai nearly blew their cover by laughing to the point of tears when Luke tripped and fell over a sprinkler head. He did his best to grumble but he eventually ended up laughing just as hard.

"Guess I'll never be a Navy Seal."

"No, but you'd make a good gymnast. I would give that floor exercise a 9.5 at least."

"Thanks. I'll look into that if the baseball thing doesn't pan out."

Lorelai opened the door to reveal a large room with plastic covered furniture pushed towards the middle. There was still a smell of fresh paint.

"We have to keep the main lights off, of course, but the bathroom light should work." Lorelai led Luke to the bathroom and found a clean towel, soap, and shampoo in the cabinet. "Okay, make yourself nice and pretty," Lorelai said brightly.

Luke rolled his eyes. "I'll be quick," he promised before closing the door and flipping on the light.

Lorelai tried banish the dirty thoughts from her mind as she heard Luke undressing about five feet away. She moved to the middle of the room, and was about to sit down when she saw something scurry under the chair. "Auuuughh!" She screamed involuntarily.

Luke rushed out of the bathroom. "Lorelai! What's wrong?"

"I saw a big, hairy spider running right next to my foot. It was as big as a Buick, and I think it had a gun."

"How'd it get under the chair, then?" challenged Luke, smirking gamefully.

"Oh my God it's a shape shifter! That's even worse."

Lorelai turned to look at Luke. He was wearing his uniform pants, but nothing else. Her breath caught in her throat as she took in his well-developed chest, toned stomach, and strong arms. He was a boy with the body of a man.

Luke caught her looking and looked away, face flushing rapidly. "Uh, sorry. I thought you were hurt," he explained sheepishly. "Will you be okay?" he asked as he backed up to the bathroom. "I can try to get it for you if you want."

"No. I'm sorry. Go ahead, I'll be fine," she smiled. Luke nodded shyly and closed the door. _Whoa_, thought Lorelai. _I'm in trouble. Big, big trouble._

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Luke showered and dressed quickly. He emerged from the bathroom in clean, but broken in Levi's and a slightly rumpled white Adidas shirt with blue stripes and piping on the shoulders and neckline. As he finished combing his towel-dried hair out of his eyes, Lorelai took the chance to look him over. His shirt, loosely tucked into his jeans, partially covered the brass ring of his belt buckle. She wouldn't call the shirt or jeans tight fitting, but they were snug enough to hug his body. She had never been more attracted to anyone in her life. He was such a 'guy.' He was a beautiful, nice, athletically built guy. One who made her laugh and made her feel safe. She sighed.

"Hope this is okay," Luke looked up hearing her sigh. "It's what I threw in my bag this morning."

"You're perfect," Lorelai smiled. He smiled back at her, oblivious to the firestorm he was creating in her body.

"Shall we make our escape?" Luke asked as he bent down to tie up the laces of his sneakers. "I'll try to stay on my feet this time."

"Oh, I hope not!"

"Well we'll see," he smiled.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

"Where to?" Luke asked as he started up the truck.

"I'm not sure. There are a couple movie places in this part of the city. We can stop at a newsstand and check the listings."

"You got it."

………………………………………………………………………………………………

"Let's see," Lorelai said as she scanned the listings. "What time is it?"

Luke checked his watch. "About quarter after eight," he responded.

"Okay, well that rules out _Revenge of the Jedi_, it starts at 8:30. By the time we get there, there would be no time for snacks."

"You can't still be hungry, Lorelai."

"Oh, but I can, Luke. That's just one of my many quirks."

"Good to know," he smiled_. I hope to learn all of them_, he thought.

"Oh here we go," Lorelai said, grabbing Luke's arm with her good hand. "It's your lucky day. _Flashdance_ starts at 8:45."

"No way," Luke said firmly. "Not in a million years."

"Come on, Luke! You'll like it. It has welding in it."

"As much as I like a good welding movie, the answer is still no."

Lorelai giggled. "Welding…dirty!"

"Only to the insane. What else is playing?"

"Okay, _Trading Places_ is playing at the Empire Mall at 8:40, and _War Games_ is at the Palace Cinema at 8:45. _Trading Places_ is the one with Dan Aykroyd and Eddie Murphy. _War Games _is about a computer geek who almost starts World War III. I've heard good things about both movies. Which one sounds good to you?"

"Is there welding in one of them?"

"Sadly, no."

"Well, either one is fine with me. You pick."

"Then let's see _Trading Places_. The Empire Mall is closer and the theaters are nicer."

"Okay, point out the way and let's go."

………………………………………………………………………………………………

**8:20 p.m. Inside the truck, Hartford**

Luke drove contentedly while Lorelai fiddled with the radio. He watched her out of the corner of his eye with amusement. She kept going back and forth between several stations before choosing a song.

"Not one to just pick a station and go with it, are you?" Luke observed.

"Oh, no. Finding the right song is critical. I mean, why settle for just any song when a great song could be playing on another station?" Lorelai stopped as she found _She Blinded Me With Science. _"There. You see what I mean?"

Luke shrugged indifferently. "It's okay."

"I can do better," she laughed, twisting the dial frantically. She purposely stopped when she heard the falsetto voices of Paul McCartney and Michael Jackson. She turned up the volume and waited smugly.

"_The Girl Is Mine  
The Doggone Girl Is Mine  
I Know She's Mine  
Because The Doggone Girl Is Mine…"_

Luke almost lasted a whole second. "What the hell is that?"

"Don't you like it?" Lorelai asked innocently.

"It uses the word 'doggone'. What do you think?"

"It's sweet. Besides, I heard it's better to stick with one station…"

_"Paul, I Think I Told You, I'm A Lover Not A Fighter…"_

"That does it," Luke growled. "I'm pulling over."

"Okay, okay, I'll change it!" Lorelai laughed. "I'm sure I can find a good Air Supply song if I look hard enough."

"Lorelai."

She turned the dial and settled when she found _Rock the Casbah_. "There you go, Luke, some nice, manly Clash."

"Crisis averted," he said, giving her a furtive look that increased her heart rate.

"So Luke, I know the Clash is okay, but what other kind of music do you like?"

"I don't know, I mean, I _know _of course, it's just hard to pigeonhole. I like rock, obviously, but not everything."

"Okay…Say you were on a desert island, what five albums would you take?"

"What am I doing on an island?"

"Your ship sunk."

"What the hell was I doing on a ship?"

"Luke you weren't just _on_ a ship, you were the big kahuna. You were the captain of the Pacific Princess, my friend. You replaced Captain Stubing after he was stricken with Legionnaire's Disease."

"Have you ever considered electro-shock therapy?"

Lorelai looked at him with mock seriousness. "You are a lot of work, Luke." She flipped her hair and scolded, "Now play along like a good boy."

Luke stole a glance at Lorelai. _Keep your eyes on the road_, he told himself. He was a goner. She smiled at him and flipped her hair, and he was gone. Toast. Burnt to a crisp. He gathered himself and tried to slow his heart down. "I always did have a thing for Julie the Cruise Director," he joked.

"And she for you because you make those white shorts and knee socks look so good."

"Gee, thanks," he snarked. _Man, I am in big trouble_, he thought.

"So back to the records, which five would you bring?"

"To play on a desert island on my nonexistent turntable?"

"Listen, Mr. Lack-of-Imagination-and-Whimsy, it just so happens that, as captain of the 'Love Boat', you are privy to the best, most-up-to-date meteorological data available. You knew a storm might hit so you packed your records and solar powered turntable in an airtight, waterproof case before leaving the port.

"Oh, well that explains everything. Okay, I'll tell you mine if you tell me yours," he suggested, and hung his head when he realized what he had said. "Dirty, I know," he admitted.

"You baseball players are bad news," Lorelai said, shaking her head. "Begin."

"Um…I'll give you my first two choices: _Blood on the Tracks_ by Bob Dylan, and _Plastic_ _Ono Band _by John Lennon. Do you know them?"

"Not really. I've heard of Bob Dylan and John Lennon, of course, but I don't know those albums. So why did you choose them?" Lorelai noticed Luke grip the steering wheel tightly.

"Well," he said quietly. "Both of them cover just about the entire range of human emotion—anger, rage, loneliness, loss, regret, longing, happiness, love…you name it, it's there. Both were made when they were trying to work through a lot of, uh,…stuff."

"Wow," she said softly, "I'll have to check it out." Lorelai sensed he had more to say, but was holding back, for some reason.

"After John Lennon was killed, I read the Rolling Stone tribute edition from cover to cover, and that's how I learned that he had lost his mother when he was seventeen and wrote about that grief on that album. I was curious, so I bought it."

"So you like hard-hitting music."

"Yeah I guess so," he chuckled softly. "I never really thought about it like that."

"That's just one of the many services I offer. Oh boy, that sounded really dirty. I didn't mean it like that," she laughed. Luke laughed too, but quickly changed the subject.

"So, I went twice. It's your turn."

"Well it all begins with Bowie for me, so I'll pick _The Rise and Fall of_ _Ziggy Stardust and the Spiders from Mars_."

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Luke and Lorelai talked music all the way to the mall. Luke was into intense, heavy lyrics, while catchy beats were important for Lorelai. They both agreed it was hard to narrow it to just five. The rest of Luke's list included the Who's _Quadrophenia, _Bruce Springsteen's _The Wild, the Innocent, and the E-Street Shuffle_, and _Loaded_ byThe Velvet Underground.

Lorelai added _Beauty and the Beat_ by the Go Go's_, Murmur _by R.E.M., Roxy Music's _Avalon_, and _Angst in my Pants_, by Sparks.

They reached the mall. Luke parked his truck and quickly ran around to help Lorelai step out with only one hand for balance. She was fine, but she appreciated his effort. Luke leaned back into the pickup looking for something behind the seat. He produced a jean jacket. "In case you get cold," he explained.

"You are so sweet, Luke."

"I am not sweet."

"Yes you are. Sweet and thoughtful," she declared. Luke gave up and grunted in response. They passed other people as they headed for the entrance, and the fact that she was on a date became real to Lorelai for the first time. She looked at their reflection in the glass doors right before Luke reached forward to open it for her. _We look good together_, she thought as she smiled.

"What?" Luke asked, noticing her sudden smile.

"Nothing. I'm just happy."

"Me too," he grinned back as she walked under his arm and through the entrance.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Luke got the tickets while Lorelai check out the Coming Attraction posters. _The Big Chill_ and _Risky Business_ looked promising.

"I take it you want to get snacks," said Luke, returning with the tickets.

"You're a quick learner, Luke Danes. Let's go."

……………………………………………………………………………………………

"How is it possible that neither of us chose the Beatles, The Rolling Stones, or Led Zeppelin?" Lorelai asked.

"Beats me."

"I say we each get one from each of those groups."

"Okay, pick a Beatles album."

"Um, _Sergeant Pepper_…no, _Abbey Road_. Can I get two?"

"Nope."

"Auuuugh! Okay…_Abbey Road_, then.

"_The White Album_."

"Damn," muttered Lorelai. "Good one. So I get first Stones pick?"

"Go ahead."

"_Some Girls_," she said decisively. I love the song 'Beast of Burden.'"

"_Exile on Main Street_."

"Just like that?" Lorelai asked. "No mulling?"

"No mulling. So do I get to go first for once?"

"Only if you don't take my pick."

"_Zeppelin II_."

"Yay!" sang Lorelai. "I get _Runes_!"

"You're easily pleased—"

"Darn!"

"Or not. What's wrong?"

"I forgot about U2." Lorelai looked at Luke's confused expression. "You know, that Irish rock band? I love _Boy_ and _October_, and they just came out with _War,_ which is awesome. I think they're the next big thing, so I need to add them to the list…"

"The limit was five, according to your rules," Luke reminded.

"Doesn't matter. Besides, it's all your fault, anyway."

"What? How is it my fault? What is my fault?"

"You're the one who got the ship sunk to begin with."

"You said it was bad weather."

"It was, but a good captain would have steered her to safety. It never would have happened on Captain Stubing's watch, believe me."

Luke was about to tell Lorelai she was nuts when he noticed someone standing near her, staring. "Lorelai," the person said. She turned around.

"Christopher. Hi…you're here."

"Observation skills still sharp, I see," he looked past Lorelai at Luke.

"Oh, Chris, this is Luke. Luke, this is Christopher."

Luke put out his hand, "Nice to meet y—"

"I know who you are," Chris said coldly.

"Luke," Lorelai said softly. "Could you get the snacks? I just need a minute."

Luke nodded solemnly, "I'll be here."

"Okay," she smiled. "Don't forget the Red Vines and Peanut M&M's."

"Got it," he gave her a small smile.

Lorelai walked with Christopher over by the games arcade. He spoke first.

"You've got a cast."

"Yep. I broke a bone, but the Doctor said it's---"

"So what's this?" Chris gestured to the signature on her cast. "Going slumming with the small town hero?"

"What?" Lorelai asked angrily. "What you're talking about."

"I'm talking about Mr. Superstud, over there. What is he, a senior? I'm sure it's true love, Lorelai. I'm sure he's not out to get anything," Chris snarked.

"God you can be a jerk sometimes. We ran into each other at the hospital and he offered to take me home."

"Nice detour."

"Well we hit off. I really like him, Chris. He's a nice guy."

"I can't believe you think this guy is for real, Lor. All he wants to do is make it with some rich freshman girl who's too naïve to see it happening!"

"Oh, is that so? Thanks for the vote of confidence, Chris. I know it's hard for you to understand that a guy might actually like me for who I am, but you know what? Why bother? I don't have to explain myself to you."

"Didn't ask you to! And by the way, Monday's lunch is off!"

"Hey Chris? You go anyway. I'll send my mother. You two can talk about how hard it is to find good help nowadays." With that, Lorelai turned on her heel and walked away.

"Have fun, Lorelai," Chris called sarcastically. "Better watch your purse!"

Lorelai gritted her teeth as she approached Luke, hoping he hadn't heard Chris's last comment. She couldn't believe she considered dating Christopher. She looked at Luke who stood tall by the theater entrance, holding the snacks. His face lit up when their eyes met, and he nodded his head in acknowledgement. He was a sight for sore eyes.

"Everything alright?" he asked with concern. Lorelai looked at his kind, blue eyes and his handsome face and felt like the luckiest person in the world.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

They walked into the theater, scanning for good seats. They found two seats about halfway from the back. Lorelai asked Luke to go in first, so she could be closer to the aisle in case she needed a bathroom break. It took Lorelai a while to get settled in with her popcorn, drink, and junk food.

"Finally," she sighed.

"So…" Luke asked, "Who was that guy?"

"Christopher Hayden, a friend from school. I went to the game with him and two other friends today."

"It seemed like he thought he was more than your friend." Luke looked at Lorelai carefully. "I don't want to come between anyone."

"He's not my boyfriend, Luke, and I wouldn't be here with you if he was."

"Sorry, Lorelai. I'm not implying you would. I'm just trying to figure out what I saw and heard."

"You saw a spoiled boy who expects to get whatever he wants, and he wants to date me, but I don't want to date him."

"Okay," Luke quietly said. "Good to know."

"Besides, I kind of like somebody else, but I'm not sure how to tell him."

"Oh," his heart thumped. "And who would that be?"

"An older guy, a senior, a big man on campus superjock."

"Are you sure? He sounds kind of lame."

"He's not, though. He's really great, actually." Lorelai was grinning broadly, now.

"I'm sure he would be thrilled to know you feel that way."

"Really?"

"Sure. And I bet he feels the same way about you."

"I hope so," Lorelai looked him in the eye. "Maybe I'll tell him sometime."

"Good idea," he returned her smile.

The lights went down and the previews began. Lorelai tried to find a way to keep her hand comfortable and hold the junk food. Luke noticed her struggle. He took his jeans jacket from the back of his seat and folded it down to the size of a small pillow. Lorelai looked at him. "Allow me," he said as he placed the jacket on his right leg and Lorelai's left, making a cushion for her hand. "How's that?"

"Much better, thanks."

"Do you want me to hold your popcorn for you?"

"Only if you have some."

"I'll have a little bit." They shared a smile.

"Luke?"

"Yes."

"Did you hear anything Christopher said?"

"So, where's your purse?" he laughed.

"Damn," she said quietly. "Welcome to my pathetic, snobby world," she sighed. "I'm so sick of it."

"Sorry, Lorelai," Luke said sincerely. "I don't really fit in with people from my school either."

"But at least they're not snobs."

"True."

The lights dimmed further and the movie started. As scenes with Winthorpe and Mortimer and Randolph Duke in their brokerage firm unfolded, Lorelai whispered to Luke, "My father could star in this movie." Luke laughed. "It's true," she insisted. "It's sad but true. My parents would like nothing better if I were to become a female version of Winthorpe. And my mother would be satisfied if I just married a Winthorpe," she laughed bitterly.

"I could never see you like that," Luke whispered sincerely.

"Really?"

Luke nodded. "You're much too genuine."

Lorelai was speechless. She looked down shyly before finally saying, "Thanks."

"It's the truth," he said simply.

They settled in to watch the rest of the movie when they heard some voices behind them.

"How about here?" Christopher asked. "We've got a great view of the uh, _action_, here."

Christopher led John and Jennifer to seats right behind Luke and Lorelai. Jennifer and John didn't notice Lorelai until she turned around and glared at Chris.

"Lorelai!" Jen nearly screamed, but she caught herself in time. "What are you doing here?" Luke turned around, and Jen's eyes widened in surprise. "Oh, hi." Luke nodded hello.

"Hi Jen," Lorelai whispered. "We're just…um…I'll talk to you later."

"Hey Chris," they heard John whisper, "Isn't he that pitcher?"

Luke looked at Lorelai sympathetically. He leaned over and whispered in her ear, "You wanna get out of here?" Lorelai nodded and tried not to get too excited about the feeling of his breath in her ear or the closeness of their faces. It didn't work. Her heart felt like it was banging pots and pans. Luke took hold of the popcorn and her drink. "Ready when you are."

"Let's go." They got up and smoothly walked out of the theater without looking at Chris.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

"So that was interesting," Luke laughed as they headed back to the truck.

"Oh yes, just a sneak preview of the joke that is my life. So…now what?" Lorelai was almost afraid to hear his answer. Maybe he just wanted to take her home. Maybe he didn't think she was worth the trouble.

"Plan B."

"Yes?"

"Yes. I mean, if you want to try something else, that is."

_God, he's cute_, Lorelai thought. He seemed to have no idea of the effect he had on her.

"I definitely am ready for plan B," she assured.

"What time do you need to be home? Do you have a curfew?"

"Well, it's officially 11:30 on a Saturday night, but I think I can stretch it 'til midnight."

"I don't want you getting in trouble on my account."

_But you are so worth it_, she thought. "Okay. What do you have in mind?"

"Well," he said sheepishly, "I'm almost out of money. I didn't think I would be going out this morning, or I would have brought more, but I know a place we could go. It's close to Stars Hollow, though."

"What is it?"

"Just a uh, place," he smiled.

"Well with a description like that, how could I refuse?"

Lorelai resumed her role as radio d.j. once Luke started up the truck. She stopped when she found "Rio" by Duran Duran, which Luke tolerated. Barely. He rolled his eyes when she sang, but couldn't stop a smile from forming eventually. Lorelai then found "White Wedding" and observed Luke moving his head to the beat, but she couldn't get him to sing. When she settled on "Every Breath You Take", Luke grimaced.

"What's wrong with this song?"

"He sounds like a stalker. It's a good song for that guy from the movies."

"Chris?"

"Yeah, him."

"Oh my God, you're right!" Lorelai turned the knob again and squealed with delight when she found "Drop the Pilot" by Joan Armatrading. She made Luke laugh out loud as she serenaded him with the words, "animal, mineral, physical, spiritual, I'm the one you need! I'm the one you need!"

"You're a fruitcake," he laughed. "My mother would have loved you."

Lorelai was taken aback. She turned down the radio. "Really?" she said sincerely.

Luke took a deep breath. "Well, she loved to sing, and like you," he looked at Lorelai slyly, "she wasn't very good—not that it stopped her, or you, for that matter." Luke glanced at Lorelai and continued. "She was really into Bob Dylan. 'If Not For You' was one of my parents' songs. She would sing that a lot to him and me and Liz too." Luke smiled at the memory. "She would tease my father by singing, 'It ain't me, Babe,' and he would complain about having to hear two bad voices at once. It was pretty funny."

"Luke," Lorelai said softly, her eyes welling up, "that's beautiful."

He noticed the tears in her eyes. "Hey," he touched her knee, "I didn't mean to make you sad."

"It's okay Luke. I'm more touched than sad." It was her turn to touch him, so she reached over and patted his hand as it rested on the stick shift. "Tell me more."

"You know that album I mentioned, _Blood on the Tracks_?"

"Yes, by Bob Dylan."

"That's right. Well, my mother passed away in December of '73, and that album came out early in '74 like in January of February. I don't remember exactly, but my father bought it and played it almost every night after Liz and I went to bed. Somehow, he knew I knew though, and on my ninth birthday, almost a year later, he bought me my own copy and an acoustic guitar. The note on the guitar, said 'from Mom,' and inside the case was a letter she wrote to me a month before she died. It's the most precious thing I own."

Lorelai wiped her eyes. "Oh Luke, I'm so glad you got that letter."

"You're the only one who knows about it besides my father. Even Rachel doesn't know."

"I feel honored you told me. I'm glad you know you can trust me, Luke."

They drove in a thoughtful, comfortable silence for a few moments until Luke broke it. "Finally, I get a chance to control the radio," he joked.

"Goody! Maybe you can find some Air Supply!"

Luke raised an eyebrow at Lorelai. "No way." He hesitated and almost decided to stop on a station playing "Little Red Corvette" by Prince, but he decided to keep looking. It paid off when he heard familiar chords on WKSS 95.7 and the voice of Tom Petty:

_Oh baby don't it feel like heaven right now  
Don't it feel like somethin' from a dream  
Yeah I've never known nothing quite like this  
Don't it feel like tonight might never be again  
Baby we know better than to try and pretend  
Honey no one coulda ever told me 'bout this  
I said yeah yeah (yeah yeah) yeah yeah yeah yeah_

_The waiting is the hardest part  
Every day you see one more card  
You take it on faith, you take it to the heart  
The waiting is the hardest part_

Lorelai clapped her hands. "This is a great song!"

"It is," Luke agreed. He smirked at Lorelai when Tom Petty sang, _Well yeah I might have chased a couple women around_, and she smacked him on the chest with her good hand, and nodded when Petty sang, _All it ever got me was down, _but they both sang the next part:

_Then there were those that made me feel good  
But never as good as I feel right now  
Baby you're the only one that's ever known how  
To make me wanna live like I wanna live now_

_I said yeah yeah (yeah yeah) yeah yeah yeah yeah_

Have I ever felt this happy before? Lorelai asked herself as she and Luke sang the chorus. This is a moment to remember, she thought.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

**9:28 p.m. Woodbridge, CT**

Lorelai was having so much fun in the truck with Luke, she was almost sad to see him slow down and turn onto a dirt road, a sure sign they were nearing their destination.

"So where are we?"

"We are very close to Stars Hollow, but technically we are in Woodbridge, right now."

"In the middle of nowhere in Woodbridge."

"Right. But we're just about there."

About a minute later, Luke pulled the truck off the road onto the shoulder. The road bisected a field on corn on one side, and some other lower crop or perhaps pasture land on the other. Lorelai couldn't tell in the dark.

Luke hopped out and went around to give Lorelai a hand. "Luke," she said, looking around, "where are we going?"

"I'd rather not say, it's a bit of a surprise, but we just have a short walk over that little wooded hill there. Come on," He pointed her toward a barbed wire fence. Lorelai watched him spread the wires apart and contort his body through the space. He got to the other side and noticed that Lorelai hadn't moved yet.

"Luke, I don't know about this." Lorelai looked fearfully at the corn field.

"It's okay, Lorelai. It's just a short walk. Don't worry."

Lorelai looked at Luke, and it suddenly occurred to him that from her perspective this all might be a little weird, to say the least. She had only met him today, and here he was trying to get her to follow him to a wooded area in the middle of nowhere. I am such an idiot, he thought angrily. His father would kill him if he knew he put a girl in such a position. I'm a jerk, he told himself.

"Lorelai, I am so sorry. I didn't mean to make you nervous." He threaded his body back through the fence, march to the truck, started it up, and got back out. "I would never hurt you or put you in any kind of danger, but how can you know that? We've only just met. Jeez I'm an idiot. I am really sorry." He opened he door and helped her back in the truck. I'll take you home right now. It should only take about thirty minutes. I could get you there faster, but I want to make sure we're safe, okay? I'm sorry Lorelai."

Lorelai could not figure out what had gotten into to Luke. He put the truck in reverse, and looked back to start leaving.

"Luke." He kept backing up. "Luke, stop!" He stopped immediately, and put the engine in neutral.

"What?"

"What? What do you mean by what? What's gotten into you? What is wrong?"

"I've made you nervous. I'm an idiot. You probably think I'm a psycho killer or something."

"No I don't!"

"You looked scared and nervous."

"I might have been a little nervous, but not about you. I totally trust you, Luke."

"You do?"

"Of course I do! You make me feel safe," she admitted.

"I do?"

"Yes! And I happen to be a good judge of character, Luke, and you're the most trustworthy person I've ever met. If I acted nervous, it wasn't because of you, it was because, well, I'm not exactly nature girl, and I just read a very scary story that took place in a corn field."

"Really?"

"Yes. It's a short story by Stephen King called _Children of the Corn. _I literally read it by the pool just the other day, and it scared the crap out of me."

Luke looked at the cornfield. "Sorry," he laughed.

"As long as you promise to protect me from strange, redheaded, cornfield dwelling children, I'm good to go."

"I'll protect you," Luke laughed, but then added seriously, "from anything."

"I know you would, Luke. I know we've only known each other for about eight hours, but it's been enough for me to know that you're the best kind of person there is."

"Thanks," he said sincerely, "I feel the same way about you, too."

They smiled at each other warmly, and it got quiet enough for Lorelai to recognize Modern English's _Melt With You_ playing on the radio:

_Moving forward using all my breath  
Making love to you was never second best_

"Oh my God, I love this song!" Lorelai immediately turned up the volume and jumped out of the truck, leaving her door open. She started dancing in the road as Luke came around to watch. "Ever see this video?" she asked.

"Yeah, I've seen it," he said slowly. She was mesmerizing in the moonlight.

_I'll stop the world and melt with you  
You've seen the difference and  
It's getting better all the time_

"Would you dance with me, Luke? Like the couple in the video?"

"Uh…I, uh, don't dance."

"You don't have to be perfect, just try it."

"Ummm…"

"Please?"

How could he possibly resist her? She was beautiful, and happy, and so full of life. He held out his left hand in order to take her right. "Okay."

Lorelai threw her heavy, casted hand over his shoulder with a clunk, and they threw their heads back in laughter.

_Dream of better lives the kind which never hate (You should see why)  
Dropped in the state of imaginary grace (You should know better)  
I made a pilgrimage to save this human race (You should see why)  
Never comprehending a race that long gone by _

Old, long dormant memories of dancing in the kitchen with his mother resurfaced and told his feet what to do. He moved almost as if he never forgot. Lorelai looked into his eyes and smiled. He twirled her a few times, and each time she came back a little closer.

_I'll stop the world and melt with you (Let's stop the world)  
I've seen some changes but it's getting better all the time (Let's stop the world)_

_There's nothing you and I won't do (Let's stop the world)  
I'll stop the world and melt with you_

_The future's open wide_

_Hmmmm hmmmm hmmmm_

The song had slowed. Luke pulled Lorelai close and she rested her head on his shoulder. He hummed along with the song in her ear, and Lorelai felt something she would later recognize as love. She lifted her head to look up at him. They were tantalizingly close, and she wanted to kiss him more than anything, but the song suddenly picked up tempo, and Luke twirled her once more.

When the song stopped and the station went to a commercial, Luke quickly turned off the engine and walked back to Lorelai.

"You said you couldn't dance."

"I said I _didn't_ dance."

"And yet you danced."

"Special occasion," he shrugged.

"Oh yeah? What was so special about it?"

"I was with you."

Luke locked eyes with Lorelai for a moment. "Come on," he said, grabbing her hand, "I want to show you this place."

………………………………………………………………………………………………

………………………………………………………………………………………………

_**TBC **_

_**give me your thoughts, folks!**_

_Luke can waltz! (Look how I just wrote, Luke can waltz). Luke can also kiss, folks, although some of you may be seriously doubting that right now. It'll happen, people. Luke is a reserved guy, and he's a bit worried about being older than Lorelai. Two/three years isn't much, but it is in 'teen time.' Hey, it's not like I'm going to take four years or any insane thing like that! Next chapter, promise! It will be called, "Luke's Secret Place."_

"_Serpentine, Shel. Serpentine." comes from the hilarious 1979 movie, The In Laws. If you haven't seen it, you really must. Avoid the 2003 remake with Michael Douglas._

_Some may wonder about the lack of flannel. I think teenaged Luke wore flannel, but not exclusively, and not in June. The flannel obsession becomes an adult idiosyncrasy, I believe. So I dressed Luke in the clothes I remember my sporty high school boyfriend wore back in 1983, in New England, no less. Now you all know I'm old, nearly the exact age as Luke in this fic, so I can attest to the fact that "The Waiting" is an awesome date song._

_The stuff about John Lennon is true. "Plastic Ono Band" is powerful and heartbreaking. A few additional details: John's relationship with his mother, Julia, would be called dysfunctional, these days. He was basically raised by his Aunt Mimi. Julia was separated from John's father, Fred, and he showed up when John was five intending to take him to New Zealand. When Julia showed up, his angry father asked the five year old to choose. He chose his father, but ran to his mother when she walked away. He did not see his father again until he was an adult. Damn._

_Finally, here's a link where you can see the original 1982, "Melt With You" video:_

_ Well, the link won't work, but if you go to You Tube and type "Modern English Melt with you" in the search box, you'll find it._


	7. Luke's Secret Place

_A.N. Sorry for the delay folks, but I just got out of rehab. Actually this chapter took blood, sweat, and tears to write. It was definitely the most difficult chapter so far. Part of the problem is that I am now past the part of the story that I had drafted. I'm working off outlines now. At least this chapter is the longest so far!_

_A big thanks to Copop, for alerting me to the time error. I fixed it! Also thanks for calling the last chapter romantic. Romance and humor were my main targets for that chapter._

_Bianca89, I understand why you would expect Lorelai's list to have the Bangles. Unfortunately, they did not release an album until 1984. Their breakthrough, Different Light, came out in 1986. 1983 is also a bit too early for Cyndi Lauper.. I really want this fic to be historically accurate._

_Glo1196, I hope your daughter finds a Luke. Unfortunately, they are quite a rare species._

_I would appreciate any reviews!_

_Disclaimer: These characters do not belong to me._

**Luke's Secret Place**

_Out of all those kinds of people_

_You've got a face with a view_

_David Byrne_

**9:41 p.m. Woodbridge, CT.**

Somehow, some way, Lorelai found herself standing on one side of a barbed wire fence as she watched Luke put his body through to the other side. She couldn't remember walking because she felt like she was floating. She still felt the thrill of being held closely by Luke, his deep voice humming in her ear. His simple admission, _"I was with you,"_ resonated in her head. For Lorelai, it was the sweetest thing anyone had ever said to her.

"Lorelai."

"Hmmm?"

"You coming?"

She came back to Earth. "Yes, of course," she smiled.

Luke stepped on one wire stretching it to the ground. He pulled another one up, making a space large enough for Lorelai to go through easily. "So…," he said nervously. "We just need to walk a little bit."

"Luke, are there any animals around here?"

"Not really. Maybe a rabbit here and there."

"Yikes."

"Oh now come on! Surely you're not afraid of rabbits."

"You must not have seen _Monty_ _Python and the Holy Grail_."

"Here," he said taking her hand again, "I will protect you from killer rabbits." Luke laced his fingers in hers, and they began to walk through the field.

"Luke?"

"Hmm?"

"Don't call me Shirley."

"How about Sybil?"

Lorelai bumped him with her shoulder.

"Better watch it," he laughed. "you'll startle the rabbits."

……………………………………………………………………………………………

As they neared a grove of pine trees, Lorelai could see light in the distance. The walked to the wooded area and from their perch on the hill, she could clearly see the large screen of a drive-in theater and the cars parked below in a grid. She took in the scene as they reluctantly unclasped their hands.

"Hey, that's _An Officer and a Gentleman_. I saw that three times last year! Have you seen it?"

"Yeah. This place never shows new releases but they pick pretty good films."

"This is so cool!"

"I would have taken you in, but I only have about four dollars and change left."

"That's okay, Luke. It's nice from up here. It's a great spot. How did you find it?"

"Well, my friend's family owns some of the fields we passed. They grow vegetables mostly. I usually work at my father's hardware store, but sometimes the Bellevue's need extra help during the harvest, so I have spent a lot of time out here picking cucumbers, beans, and corn. Anyway, I found this clearing one time when I was riding my bike around these fields. I hadn't put it together before that it was so close to the drive-in."

"I love drive-ins, or the concept, anyway. I've never been to one before. My parents would never go to such a place, and only one of my friends can drive." Lorelai mentally cringed at that statement. She did not want to remind Luke of her age.

Luke spread his jeans jacket on the grass for Lorelai to sit on. "Here you go," he said softly. He waited for her to get settled. She sat against one of the large boulders and stretched out her legs.

"Aren't you going to join me?" She patted the jacket next to her.

"Uh, yeah, sure." Luke sat down next to Lorelai. "How's your hand?"

"You mean Casty?"

Luke rolled his eyes. "I mean your hand." He looked at her fingertips peeking out of the plaster. He held out his hand and brought up his knee. "May I?" Lorelai nodded and held out her casted hand and rested it on Luke's open palm. He looked at her fingers, and touched one gently. "Does it hurt?"

"My fingertips are fine, and my hand hurts only a little."

"Damn."

"It's not bad, Luke."

"I hate that I did this to you."

"I don't." Luke raised an eyebrow as she continued. "If it wasn't for that, I wouldn't have gone to the hospital, and I wouldn't have run into you."

"That's true," he admitted. "And I'm glad I ran into you too." They looked at each other for a moment until Lorelai chickened out and broke eye contact. She was not one to be nervous around a guy, but Luke was special. She looked out at the movie screen. Richard Gere and Debra Winger were dancing. She could feel Luke's eyes on her. "It's nice watching up here without the sound. Do you come here often?"

"I used to come out here a lot, after I found it."

"With Rachel?"

"Nope. Just me. I still come out here sometimes to think, but usually in the daytime." Luke stopped and turned a bit to face Lorelai. She could sense invisible wheels spinning in his head, weighing options, making decisions. He felt the pressure of long-held, well hid (buried, in fact) emotions and secrets begging for release. Luke had always kept his feelings coiled up and stored, but there was something about Lorelai that made him want to share and explain, made him want to be understood, and made him want to loosen the pressure valve a little bit. He sighed.

"Luke? You can talk to me, if you want. I may chatter almost nonstop, but I can listen too, and I want to know more about you." _Like everything, _she thought.

"Well, this place is special for me. My parents used to take Liz and me with them to the drive-in all the time. We would go at least twice a month from May to September. My mom called them family dates."

"That's so nice, Luke."

"We'd put our camping mattresses and sleeping bags in the bed of my dad's old pickup. We would all start out sitting on the hood. Liz and I would be in the middle between my parents. We'd watch the cartoons, but we would usually start falling asleep during the previews or within the first ten minutes of the movie. Then my dad would carry us to the back and tuck us in our sleeping bags under the stars. Liz would be out for the count, but I always woke up and pretended to be asleep so I could eavesdrop on my parents' conversations or spy on them making out…which," he chuckled lightly, "I found repulsive. At that time," he added quickly.

"You bad boy!" Lorelai laughed, hitting him playfully on the chest with her good hand. Lorelai was happy to have an excuse to touch him.

"So you really are a boxer then," Luke laughed and held his arms up in mock self- defense.

"I'll leave you alone for now," she joked back, "but only if you tell me more. Seriously, Luke, your parents sound so nice and sweet together."

"Yeah, they were a great pair, they really were." Luke lightly took hold again of Lorelai's cast and let it rest back in his right hand. They shared another smile.

"I can't imagine my parents making out, or ever going to a drive in. Oh, they love each other, I'm sure, but they would never show that to me, and they certainly would never include me on one of their dates. My role is to be on display at their stuffy parties. But enough about that, I want to hear more about your drive-in memories. Did you ever hear anything juicy?"

"Sometimes. I used to get the latest dirt on my uncle Louie, my father's little brother. This one time, they were worried he was finally going to jail. The resident fascist in our town, Taylor Doose, was threatening to get him arrested for indecent exposure. Louie had mooned him at a town meeting for being an ass. Louie was always getting into trouble, and my poor father would have to bail him out. He still does, to this day, by the way. Sometimes I think I'm headed for a lifetime of that with Liz." Luke sighed.

"I hope she knows how lucky she is to have you."

"I don't know about the lucky part," he said modestly, "but she does thank me from time to time, I guess."

Richard Gere and Debra Winger were going at it hot and heavy on the screen. Lorelai looked down in embarrassment and began to look at her cast still lying in Luke's hand.

"You have big hands, you know that?"

"Really? That's good."

"Good?"

"I'm working on a new pitch—it's called a splitter, and you need to have big hands to throw it properly. My father told me he thought I could do it."

"A new pitch? I just thought you threw it as hard as possible into that that little box."

"Throwing hard helps, but it's not enough. You have to have different kinds of pitches to confuse the batters. I probably strike out more people with my changeup than my fastball."

"What's a changeup?"

"It's a pitch that's thrown with the same motion and release point as a fastball, only it's much slower. My changeup is about fifteen to twenty miles per hour slower than my four-seamer. If I do it right, the batter will swing too early and miss it completely."

"Four-seamer?"

"That's the fastest kind of fastball."

"It sounds complicated. What other pitches are there and how do you throw them?" Lorelai couldn't believe it, but she really wanted to know.

"You want me to explain it?"

"Yeah."

Luke stood up and extended his hand. Lorelai grabbed it with her right hand and he pulled her up easily. Her forward motion made her knock into him and she relished the contact. They both laughed nervously as Luke scanned the ground and picked up a baseball sized rock.

"Okay, you don't hold the ball the same way for every pitch."

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Luke showed Lorelai all of the different grips and explained what each pitch did. She was able to remember enough of what she learned from Jen to ask a few questions, but little by little, she was falling under a kind of "Luke spell." She loved his voice, for instance. It was deep, comforting, and sexy. Then she found herself studying his hair. It was an unruly blend of browns that looked soft to touch, and she liked how it got wavy in the back around his neck.

Luke was showing her the windup motion. She was trying to listen, but she couldn't help notice his arm muscles and the way his shirt stretched across his torso when he raised his arms. Babette was not exaggerating about his ass, either.

But his face! Lorelai figured she would never get tired of looking at his face. For one thing, he had very expressive eyebrows—especially his left one which arched higher when he became animated. Long lashes framed his intense, blue eyes. He had a strong, square jaw and high cheekbones. Luke was talking, and Lorelai wanted to listen but his lips looked so kissable and…

"Lorelai?"

Busted. "Luke? Oh, sorry. Could you say that again?"

"Oh my God, I'm boring you to death. Jeez!

"What? Luke, no!"

"Yes I am. You don't have to lie on my account. I know I've been rambling. I'm usually pretty quiet, but here I am going on and on about stuff you could care less about, and I'm too stupid to even notice…"

"You're not stupid!"

"Yes I am. I wasn't even paying atten—"

"Luke?"

"Yeah?"

"Shut up." Lorelai grinned and smacked him on the chest. "You are wrong. I wasn't bored and I do want to know, it's just that, um…" Lorelai stumbled to a halt trying to explain without embarrassing herself.

"It's okay, Lorelai. You don't have to explain. We can talk about something else."

"I was distracted!" She _had_ to reassure him.

"Distracted? What, did you see a rabbit or something?"

"No," she said quietly. "It was you. I was distracted by you."

"Me?"

"Yeah, well your voice, and your face, and uh, well, your everything," she confessed.

"I don't understand."

"No you probably don't because you, Luke Danes, are a humble soul. You're so modest; you probably have no idea how gorgeous you are."

"Wha—what?" Luke could feel himself blushing from his toes to the tips of his ears.

"You're pretty," Lorelai spoke in a singsong voice, grinning with delight at the fun of teasing him.

"Aw jeez! Do not call me pretty, Lorelai!"

"You are."

"Stop!"

"Pretty, pretty, pretty! Lovely Lucas with the big muscles and the big blue eyes."

"Oh, God. You have to stop. Right now." Luke tried to be serious, but her expressions were starting to make him laugh. "Please, Lorelai."

"Your eyelashes are longer than mine."

"They are not!"

"Oh, but they are. And look at this chin," Lorelai reached out and held Luke's chin in her right hand, admiring it as you would a sculpture. "Such bone structure. I see modeling in your future, Luke. You could be the next Marlboro Man."

"There's no way, I'd ever work for some corporate merchant of death."

"So you admit that you could model, though? Great! We're making progress." Luke hung his head. "So no merchants of death then…how about Calvin Klein? I'm pretty sure no one has ever been killed by blue jeans or underwear. Turn around, let's get a look at that butt of yours."

Luke wondered if it was possible to die from embarrassment. Lorelai left him speechless. He was sure he had turned purple by now. He turned toward the movie to gather himself. Richard Gere was doing leg lifts while Louis Gossett Jr. hovered nearby, yelling.

"Luke?" Lorelai was a little worried she had gone too far. Sometimes, she didn't know when to stop.

Luke turned around and smiled. He stepped forward so he was standing close and bent his head and kissed her cheek. "You're nuts," he said as he kissed her other cheek and then her forehead. "You're the one who's pretty you know," he brushed some of her hair away from her face and tucked it behind her ear, "but beautiful is more accurate." Luke stepped back a bit to see her reaction, and took her hand in his.

Lorelai felt her heart banging against her ribcage. She smiled at Luke and curled her fingers around his. "I was worried you were mad."

"Not mad, just wanting to kiss you. Was that okay?"

"Definitely," she nodded.

Luke brought his face to hers and kissed her lips gently. He let go of her hand and wrapped his arms around her waist. Lorelai rested her cast on his shoulder and ran her right hand up his arm and around his neck. He kissed her for about thirty seconds when he stopped reluctantly and hugged her. She hugged him back and rested her head against his cheek.

"That was nice," she whispered. "Now I understand how Bobby Brady felt."

"What?" he asked. Lorelai could feel his rumbling laughter as she held him.

"Long story, but it involves fireworks."

"Uh huh," he whispered in her ear. His breath sent shivers through her body. "I have wanted to do that for some time."

"Really? For how long?"

"What time did we meet?"

"Around 1:30," Lorelai guessed.

"Since around 1:30 then," he squeezed her tight.

"Me too," she hugged him back. "How about we do it some more?"

"If you insist," he laughed, kissing her again. This time his kisses had more movement, more certainty. "Do you want to sit back down?" he asked after a few minutes.

"Sure," Lorelai murmured. She wanted to sit down but wasn't anxious to break contact.

Luke kept his arm around her waist as they walked. They sat down together on Luke's jacket and faced the movie screen. Richard Gere's character, Zack Mayo, was helping "Seeger" over the obstacle course wall. Lorelai shivered slightly, and Luke put his arm around her shoulder. "Are you cold?"

"Just a little," she lied. Lorelai didn't want to admit she was shivering from excitement.

"The sad part of the movie is coming up next," Luke said, looking at the screen.

Lorelai looked up at Luke. "Let's not watch it then." She kissed Luke, and he responded enthusiastically. Luke opened his mouth slightly and ran his tongue over her lower lip. The kiss deepened and Lorelai felt like she was flying. Luke was a great kisser, and she hoped she was holding her own in that department, but she wasn't sure. With her lack of experience, how could she compare to someone like Rachel?

Luke couldn't believe he was finally kissing Lorelai. He felt such a fire as he kissed her. She ignited feelings in him that he hadn't felt with Rachel, and he had known Lorelai for less than a day. Luke told Rachel he loved her once, and he meant it. But if he loved Rachel, what was it he was feeling now? Was there something more than love? After about five minutes, Luke felt Lorelai pull back a bit.

"What's wrong?" Luke reached out for her hand.

"Nothing. Nothing at all."

"Do you want me to stop?"

"No. God, Luke, I think I could kiss you all day."

He smiled in relief. "What is it, then?" he asked gently, then placed both of his hands on the side of her face, held it, and kissed her again.

"Wow. Luke, you are very good at the kissing thing."

"Thanks. So are you."

"I am?"

"Oh yes."

"So you're not, uh, thinking about Rachel?"

"Are you kidding?" Luke laughed, but he could tell by her expression that she wasn't joking. "Lorelai, I am **not** thinking about Rachel, believe me."

"But you went out with her for over two years and you just broke up, and…" she tried to find the words, "she's…you're…you are both, um, _experienced_, right?"

Luke tried to figure out what she was trying to say, and when he realized she was talking about sex, he blushed. He knew he had to set Lorelai at ease. He got up and sat down cross-legged in front of her. Lorelai sat the same way, her knees touching his. He picked up her left hand and whispered, "How ya doin' Casty?" before laying it gently on his leg. He took her right hand, kissed it, and held it in his hands.

"Lorelai, I'm kind of shy when it comes to talking about this kind of thing, so bear with me okay?" Lorelai smiled, and he squeezed her hand. "Rachel and I broke up over three weeks ago. It was hard at first, but I truly believe it was the right thing to do. I am over her, but after dating one person for more than two years, the last thing I wanted was a new relationship. I'm not the kind of guy who has to be with someone all the time, you know?"

"Yeah," Lorelai nodded sadly, she had a bad feeling about where this conversation was headed, and she couldn't blame him. Besides, he was going off to college, and all she could ever be was just be a rebound girl—a young, virgin, rebound girl. At least he was letting her down easy.

"But all of that thinking flew out the window when I met you, Lorelai. I could feel it in my gut that you were a special, one of a kind person. Spending all of this time with you has only confirmed it."

"What?" Lorelai wondered if her beating heart drowned out her words.

"I really like you, Lorelai. You're not a rebound girl to me."

"I really like you too, Luke." _If this is a dream, _she thought_, I don't want to wake up._

"Good." He squeezed her hand. "And as far as other things go," he sighed, "just because I'm older and have crossed a few more bridges than you, doesn't mean I expect anything because I don't. I would never pressure or rush you into anything. What's best for you is best for me, okay?" Luke looked Lorelai in the eye and kissed her.

"You're a great guy, Luke Danes," Lorelai said before kissing back.

"I try," he mumbled between kisses.

"You succeed."

"Good."

………………………………………………………………………………………………

"Tell me, Luke, more about your parents."

Luke and Lorelai were stretched out and cuddled together on the grass, their backs against a rock. Luke had his arm around Lorelai and she was using his chest as a pillow. They had stopped their last make-out session after ten minutes when they were both overheating from too much want. The movie showed the officer candidates graduating.

"Well, my last good memory of my mother is from this drive-in. I mean, it's the last memory I have before she got sick." Lorelai rubbed his arm in encouragement. "It was in September, I think, because school had started. It must have been one of the last movies of the season. Anyway, I was in the second grade, and I was spying on my parents as usual. My mother told my father that she got a call from the school principal. Of course, my father assumed I was in trouble for throwing spitballs or something like that, but she had actually called about something good."

"What was it?" Lorelai asked excitedly.

"Oh, that's not important."

"It is to me."

"Well it's not important to this story."

"But—"

"Lorelai, may I continue, please?" He looked at her pointedly, and she grinned.

"Okay, carry on."

"Thank you," he said sarcastically. "So much work," he mumbled, just loud enough for Lorelai to hear and promptly smack him on the chest. "Anyway, I heard my mother call me her 'noble little man' and laugh with my father. I was intrigued because I didn't know what it meant, and I couldn't ask my parents or my cover would be blown. It drove me crazy for months. Finally, after we learned how to use dictionaries in school, I tried to look it up. Unfortunately, I couldn't spell worth a damn, so I looked up n-o-b-e-l, and read about peace prizes and dynamite."

Lorelai giggled, "Oh Luke, that's so cute."

"More like confusing, to tell you the truth. I didn't figure out my mistake until years later."

"So Luke?"

"Yes?"

"Why did the principal call?"

"Never mind. It's not important."

"I think it is."

"It's nothing."

"Please?"

"No."

"Please, please, with whipped cream and sugar on top?"

"That stuff'll kill you."

"Come on, Luke!"

"Nope."

"Fine."

"Fine."

"Yes it is. But Luke? Just so you know, I plan to bug you about this at least every three to five minutes."

"Oh man, you're serious, aren't you?"

"As a heart attack."

Luke sighed heavily. "Alright, I'll tell you, but this is under duress."

"I'm good at creating that."

"Yes you are." They looked at each other and smiled. "Okay, the principal called because she got a call from the mother of a first grade girl who was new to the school. The girl was afraid to get on the bus to go home. Some mean, big kids on the bus frightened her. I saw her crying, so I got on the bus and rode with her until she got to her house. I got off with her and walked home. It was no big deal, but she told her mother, and her mother called the principal, and she called my mother. That's all."

"Oh, Luke," Lorelai said as she sat up and looked at him. "That story is so _you. _I'm not surprised at all. You're like a cowboy or a knight, and you've always been that way haven't you?"

"I'm not any of those things."

"Yes," she kissed him, "you are. And I am crazy about you."

"Well that's good," Luke growled as he kissed her back.

"Sure is, Cowboy," she whispered between kisses.

"Don't call me that."

………………………………………………………………………………………………

The movie credits were rolling, and Luke and Lorelai remained snuggled together against the rocks, neither one of them wanting to go.

"Luke? How did your mother die?" Lorelai asked gently.

"Breast Cancer—caught too late. She didn't have much of a chance."

"I'm so sorry, Luke. That must have been a terrible time for you."

"It was. I remember being stuck in school, knowing my mother was sick. I wanted to help so much, but they made me go. Not that it did any good, though. I couldn't concentrate; I couldn't learn. I almost flunked second grade." Lorelai rubbed his arm affectionately. "And the store was in trouble. My father had to hire extra help to keep it going while he tended to my mom, and the medical bills kept piling up, you know? I think the only reason the store didn't go under was because the citizens of Stars Hollow suddenly had pressing hardware needs. They also got friends from neighboring towns to buy from my Dad's shop."

"Williams Hardware?"

"Yup, that's it."

"I saw it on my walk through town before the game. I really like Stars Hollow. I would love to live in a place like that. People were so friendly, and they seemed to love you, especially the women," Lorelai laughed.

"Oh please," Luke said sarcastically. "They just love to torture me, and it works."

"Yeah, I can tell."

"But I guess living with these nuts isn't the worst thing in the world. It's probably better than living in a Gulag or New York or something."

"Or Harford, believe me."

"You don't like living in Hartford?"

"I don't like my whole life."

"Really?" Luke asked.

"It's not even my life. You know, my parents and my friends don't even know me. Sometimes I wonder if my parents even love me. It's like they just had me to continue the bloodline, or something stupid like that. I can remember only one time my father said he was proud of me, and that was after giving an oral report on Calvin Coolidge in the third grade."

"It seems impossible that they aren't proud of you," Luke said sincerely.

"Thanks Luke. This is the first time in long while that I've felt free to be myself, and it's because I'm with you and away from my superficial world. It's meant so much to me, I don't think you'll ever know."

"It means a lot to me too," Luke leaned down and kissed Lorelai softly, running his fingers through her hair.

"Sometimes I really worry about who I'm going to become," Lorelai confided seriously.

"Why do you say that?" Luke continued to stroke her hair.

"It seems like an inevitable consequence of my world. I mean, take Christopher for example, we practically grew up together. We used to sneak away from the stupid social functions and make fun of everything. We swore we would never be like them, but you met Christopher and saw for yourself how he is." Luke nodded. "You should have seen how they treated this girl Karen, who was at our school on scholarship. I had befriended her while behind my back, Chris and my other friends referred to her and the other scholarship kids as the Charity Cases. In front of them, they would make jokes about 'C squared' and other nonsense. Those idiots drove her from the school."

"But you're not like them at all."

"For now, I guess. Christopher doesn't see it in himself, will I recognize the changes in myself? Maybe I'm like a boiled frog."

"What?" Luke asked, incredulous.

"If you were to drop a frog in a pot of boiling water, what do you think would happen?"

"It would panic and try to get out."

"Yes it would. However, if you put a frog in a pot of warm water, it would just lie there contently. You could turn up the heat, but it would just float happily along until it was cooked to death. That's me, Luke. I'm a frog in a pot of slowly heating water."

"You are not that frog, Lorelai."

"I'm not?"

"Nope. No way," he declared.

"How do you know?"

"I just do." He squeezed her for emphasis.

"Well that's kind of my greatest fear, Luke. I'm afraid, I'm going to get lost in that world and never find my way out. My parents control everything right now. Even in college, if I don't choose a major they approve of, they could just withhold tuition payments, and there's no way I could qualify for a student loan to pay for myself."

"Lorelai, I'm sure that _most_ people who are in your situation do get lost, do fall in love with the money, the status, and the trophies. I'm sure most people like that would step on anyone who got in their way, but you're not most people, Lorelai. You're an original."

"Wow, for someone who claims not to be good with words, you sure are good with words."

"Just being honest." 

"Just being wonderful. You're the best, Luke." Lorelai looked at Luke with love. _Could it be love, this soon_, she wondered. It sure felt like it. She held back the urge to say it and kissed him instead. The movie screen was now dark, and the cars were starting up to leave.

"What time is it? Luke wondered aloud, trying to read his watch in the moonlight. "Oh no, it's 10:50. I've got to get you home soon."

"Not yet, though. We still have time. I want to keep talking and," she kissed him, "this."

Luke kissed her back, and flattened himself on the grass to see the stars. Lorelai did the same. "Okay, we can stay longer, I just don't want to get you in trouble."

"Oh, I can stretch my time a little bit, especially tonight. My parents are hosting a party, so they're probably too busy to notice what time I get home."

"Okay."

They looked at the stars for a few minutes, their hands clasped between them.

"Luke?"

"Yes?"

"What's your biggest fear?"

Luke knew his answer immediately, but he wasn't sure he wanted to say it. He closed his eyes in contemplation. "Hmmm," was all he finally said.

"It's okay, Luke. I didn't mean to get too personal."

"I'm afraid of losing my father," he said quietly. "We haven't heard any details from the doctor yet, but I have a bad feeling about it."

"Oh, Luke. Why do you think that?"

"I'm not sure. It's not superstition or anything stupid like that, it's just the sense I got from the last time I spoke to the doctor. It seemed like he was holding something back. And also, it's just from watching my father. He seems to be in pain all over, and I know it's worse than he's making it out to be because I know him."

"When will you know more about his condition?"

"Monday, I think. Hopefully, I can take him home tomorrow."

"You know, you look just like him."

"I know. People tell me I act just like him too, but he tells me I'm actually more like my mother, personality wise. I guess I used to be a pretty goofy, outgoing little kid, but that stopped after my mother died. It was hard to deal with the pain with everyone always looking to see how you're doing, you know? And my friends were no help at all. I mean, they were only around eight years old, so I can't judge them too harshly, but for about a year and a half, I was no longer Luke Danes. I had become 'The Kid with the Dead Mom.' It was really weird, and I started to become more withdrawn around people at that time. To this day, I don't know how to relate well with my friends. We can talk baseball, and music to some degree, but that's about it."

"Yeah. I know what you mean."

"I think I would have gone crazy without my dad. We really relied on each other during those dark days. He tried to hide his pain from me at first, but I knew, and he knew that I knew. He was devastated when my mother died—completely shattered. He kept himself together for me and Liz though. He used to take us to all of the crazy town festivals even though he hated them. He knew it was what she wanted."

"That's so sweet, Luke. I can see where you get your sense of honor."

"He's never dated anyone else since my mother died. She was it for him, apparently."

"Wow."

"I used to worry about losing all the memories I had of my mother, so he told me and Liz stories about her every night before we went to bed. He is my memory, Lorelai."

"Luke." Lorelai rolled on her side, and kissed his cheek, tears forming in her eyes when she looked at him.

"Everything I can do is because of him. He taught me how to fix a car, work with tools, and how to repair and build things. Everything I know about camping and fishing comes from him. I would never be the pitcher I am without him. He always 'gets' me, too. There's no bullshit with him. He really is my best friend, Lorelai, and I can't lose him, I just can't." Luke sat up and wiped his eyes. He had never told anyone his feelings like this before, and he was embarrassed to be so emotional.

Lorelai wanted to tell him everything would be okay, but she couldn't know that, and she couldn't lie. "Luke," she whispered, sitting up as well. "Come here." She opened her arms and he leaned into her embrace. Lorelai rubbed his back with her good hand and whispered, "You are the strongest, best person I know. Your father must be so proud of you."

Luke just held her tighter in response. He kissed her deeply and fell back on the grass taking Lorelai with him. Lorelai ran her right hand through his hair as she settled against him, but she could only awkwardly rest her cast on Luke's right shoulder. He noticed immediately of course.

"Lorelai, are you okay? How's your hand?"

"It's fine, Luke, but this is better." She got off Luke, laid down on the grass, and pulled him to her. He hesitated at first, but moved in to kiss her sweetly. Lorelai wanted to feel him on her; she wanted to cross some bridges with him, at least a couple, anyway. Luke stayed on his side, and Lorelai decided to go for it and rubbed his chest. Feeling his hard muscles kicked her adrenaline up another notch. He kept his free hand on her arm though, so she took it and placed it on her stomach in an effort to encourage him to explore more.

Luke stopped kissing her and looked her in the eye. "I want to, Lorelai, I really do, but not yet." He got up and paced around a bit under the stars before sitting back down. "I'm on overload here," he said sheepishly. "I need to slow down."

"I'm sorry, Luke. You're just making me so crazy, I can't help it."

"It's okay. You're making me crazy too, but I am not going to rush you."

"What if I'm the one doing the rushing?"

Luke laughed, and kissed her chastely on the cheek. "We have time, Lorelai, we have time. Let's just talk for a bit, okay?"

Lying on their backs, they looked at the stars, holding hands. Luke pointed out the constellations he knew while Lorelai made up some of her own including "Crustacean" and "Hermaphroditus."

"Luke, Was your mother from Stars Hollow?"

"No, she was from the Boston area, but my father was born in Stars Hollow."

"How did they meet?"

Luke grinned. "Actually, they met at one of my father's baseball games."

"You don't say! I hear you can meet a lot of nice people that way."

"You know I've heard that too." Luke turned his head to look at Lorelai and found her smiling at him. "My dad used to play in the Cape Cod League. My mother's grandparents had a house in Falmouth, and one night they took her to see a game."

"Did he hit her with a foul ball?"

"Naw, he couldn't hit anything after seeing her in the stands."

"That's sweet." They looked back up at the stars for a moment. "So Luke, you told me earlier you got a guitar on your ninth birthday."

"Yes."

"Did you learn how to play it?"

"Yup."

"I see that you're back in monosyllabic mode."

Luke laughed, "Yep."

"Are you any good?"

"I don't think Jimmy Page has anything to worry about, but I'm okay."

"Will you play me a song sometime?"

"Absolutely."

"What would you play me right now if you had your guitar with you?"

"Hmmm," he said tiredly. "Keeping in mind that I only have about twenty songs in my repertoire, I think I would go with, _She Belongs to Me_ by Bob Dylan."

"She belongs to me? Kind of sexist, don't you think?"

"Ironic, actually."

"Explain."

"Well, the lyrics don't exactly go with the title. If I know anything about Bob Dylan, that was his intention."

"How does it go?"

"Are you asking me to sing to you?"

Lorelai crept closer to Luke and kissed his ear. "Yes," she whispered.

"Your kisses are a dangerous weapon," he murmured.

"If you know anything about me, you'll know it's intentional."

He smiled. He had no defense against her. "Okay, but don't laugh."

"I promise."

Luke nodded and half sang, half whispered:

"_She's got everything she needs,  
She's an artist, she don't look back.  
She's got everything she needs,  
She's an artist, she don't look back.  
She can take the dark out of the nighttime  
And paint the daytime black."_

Lorelai loved his voice. "That was nice," she said quietly.

"You'll like this verse," he added before singing again" 

"_You will start out standing  
Proud to steal her anything she sees.  
You will start out standing  
Proud to steal her anything she sees.  
But you will wind up peeking through her keyhole  
Down upon your knees."_

"That was so nice, Luke," Lorelai yawned as she moved her head onto his chest. She felt Luke drape an arm around her shoulder and take her hand.

……………………………………………………………………………………………

**2:42 a.m. Woodbridge, CT**

"Luke! Luke, wake up!"

"Lorelai? What time is it?"

"I don't know! Can you see your watch?" There was no more moonlight. He couldn't tell. Come on, let's get to the truck," he said as calmly as possible as he helped her up. They made it back to the truck even though it seemed impossibly dark. Luke helped Lorelai into her seat. She glanced at his watch when dome light came on.

"Holy shit!" Lorelai yelled. "It's quarter to three!"

"Shit!" Luke yelled as her started up the truck. I am so sorry Lorelai. This is all my fault," he said as he turned the truck around.

"It's more my fault, Luke. You wanted to leave around eleven. I'm the one who talked you into staying."

"But I'm the driver. It's my responsibility. Oh shit!" He patted her knee. "Okay between us, we can share the blame, but let me take responsibility in front of your parents okay? Maybe they'll go easier on you that way."

"I highly doubt it, Luke. I am going to get killed. Unless of course, they were so tired after the party they fell asleep and didn't wait up. That's a small possibility, but at least it's something."

"Yeah, something," Luke said nervously. "Should we find a phone and try to call them first?"

Lorelai thought about it "Let's not. If we call, we will blow any chance of them not noticing."

"Okay."

The rest of the drive was silent and tense. Luke was driving as fast as he could without being unsafe. Lorelai looked out the window and tried to imagine the upcoming scenario. It was likely to be very bad. Her parents had probably called the Hayden's, and God knows what Chris told them. Her perfect day was going down in flames.

Luke made it to Harford city limits in only ten minutes. As he stopped at a light, he put his hand on Lorelai's leg. "Hey," he said soothingly, taking in the worry etched all over her face. "No matter what happens, we're still okay right?"

Lorelai covered his hand with hers. "Yes. We'll always be okay Luke, no matter what."

"Good." Luke had to remove his hand from Lorelai's to switch gears when the light changed, but he brought it back to hers whenever he could. As they approached the wrought iron gate of the Gilmore residence, Lorelai felt her hope expire. Every light in the house seemed to be on.

"They know," Lorelai said sadly as Luke brought the truck to a stop.

Lorelai saw Carl look at her and pick up the phone in his booth. "She's back," he said simply.

Lorelai hopped out of the truck before Luke had time to get to her door. Carl looked at her questioningly. "I'm fine, Carl." She noticed him glaring at Luke. "Carl, it's not Luke's fault. We fell asleep talking. That's all."

"In that case," Carl said, looking at Luke, "it would be in your best interest to leave now."

"No way," Luke said. "I'm not leaving Lorelai hanging to take all the blame."

"Lorelai Victoria Gilmore where have you been!" Emily screamed, Richard at her heels.

Luke and Lorelai stepped inside the gate. Carl went back to his booth shaking his head.

"I'm fine, Mother."

"I didn't ask if you were fine, I asked where you were. I can see that you are fine." Emily looked at Luke. "Who the hell are you?"

"My name is Luke Danes, Mrs. Gilmore. I'm sorry for bringing your daughter back late, it's not her fault, we were just--"

"Did I ask for your explanation?" Emily shouted.

"Uh, no, but…"

"Get off of our property or we will call the police!"

"Mom!" Lorelai shouted. "Do not speak to Luke that way. This is not his fault, and you don't know anything about him!"

"That's precisely right, Lorelai," Richard intervened. "We _don't_ know anything about this…boy, do we?"

"Except for the fact that he has brought you back with a broken arm more than three hours past your curfew! You were supposed to be with Christopher!" Emily shouted again.

"I broke my hand, Mom, and it was Luke, who helped me, not Chris. Chris had better things to do. Luke offered to take me home."

"Did you get lost?" Emily sneered at Luke. "It's after three in the morning!"

"Mr. and Mrs. Gilmore, let me explain, please. It's not Lorelai's fault, we fell asleep, and—"

"That is all we care to hear from you, young man," Richard said harshly. "Let me repeat my wife's request that you leave our property at once and never return."

Luke turned to go. "Luke, wait!" Lorelai cried.

"Lorelai, get back here now. Your time with this…_urchin_ ends now!" Emily proclaimed.

"Mother!" Lorelai hissed. "You will let me say goodbye."

"Or what?"

"Or," Lorelai said quietly, "one of these days, I won't be coming home from school." Emily could tell her daughter meant business.

"You have one minute, and I'm watching."

Lorelai stepped outside the gate with Luke, her tears now flowing freely.

"So…that was Hurricane Emily, category five." Lorelai laughed bitterly.

Luke blotted her tears away gently with his thumb. "Don't cry, Lorelai. It's going to be okay."

"How?" she sniffed. They'll never let me see you again."

"We'll find a way around that, okay? Can I call you?"

"Lorelai shook her head. "We're unlisted, and you don't have anything to write with, do you? Plus can you imagine what will happen if my mother answers?"

"Call me then. Will you call me, Lorelai? There are only two Danes listings in Stars Hollow. Just make sure you call the number for William, and not Louis, okay?" Lorelai nodded miserably and touched his hand. Luke bent his head towards hers and they rested their foreheads together. "I really want to kiss you right now, but I guess that's out of the question, huh?" Luke whispered.

"To hell with them," she whispered and touched her lips to Luke's.

"Time's up," Emily announced, quickly walking to the gate and grabbing Lorelai by the arm. Lorelai resisted a bit and kept her eyes on Luke. "Parting is such sweet sorrow," her mother said sarcastically as she looked at Luke with utter contempt. Luke watched sadly as Lorelai was practically dragged by her parents up the driveway. He didn't leave until she was out of sight.

"Sorry kid," Carl said sympathetically, "you don't mess with people like that."

………………………………………………………………………………………………

………………………………………………………………………………………………

_TBC_

So the season of angst is upon us, folks. I will do my best to get the next chapter up as soon as possible, but it's only a sketch at this point. Sorry about that.

I have realized (with horror) that I am old enough to be a mother to some of my readers, so I better keep providing the 70's/80's crib notes.

The "Don't call me Shirley" line comes from the 1980 movie, _Airplane!_(classic).

"Sybil" refers to the 1976 T.V. movie about a woman afflicted with multiple personalities. Not a good movie for cat lovers, believe me.

I think that's it for the references.

Next installment will be either entitled, "Tangled up in Blue" or "Tangled up in Subterfuge."

I beg for feedback, especially this chapter because it was so difficult to write. Did I pull it off? Let me know. Criticism, as always, is welcome.


	8. Reality Bites

Sunday, June 12, 1983 Stars Hollow, CT 3:51 p

**A.N.: I am so sorry for taking forever with this update. You really are going to start thinking I'm in rehab! It wasn't that or lack of effort, though! I wrote a lot, but then I got stuck. Mired would be more accurate. I decided to split the original "Tangled Up in Subterfuge" update into three chapters to make it more manageable.**

**Glad that many of you (especially my younger readers) appreciate the reference notes. There's nothing really needed for this chapter except a reminder that 1983 means no cell phones and no e-mail. Plus, everyone had to walk five miles to school in the snow…**

**I did forget to include an explanation of a Brady Bunch episode that I mentioned in chapter one and seven. It's the one when Bobby Brady gets his first kiss. He sees fireworks but then learns the girl might be contagious with the mumps. Gotta love it. **

**Razzlephrat, this is for you for all of your persistent nudges. :)**

**Thanks for all of the great reviews! dark1moon: Molte grazie! **

**I want to clarify something from last chapter, and kudos to Razzle and Lulu (from the other site) for making me think about young Luke and Lorelai's chemistry. I definitely did not want to portray Lorelai as a "fast girl", but at the same time I wanted to show how being with Luke 'awakened' her like never before (I still remember those days sigh). I think I could have done better, however. When I wrote about "Lorelai wanting "to cross some bridges with him" I was referring to a little more exploration, not climbing Everest, if you know what I mean. I'm glad readers got that, but I wanted to make it clear just in case. Maybe I will rewrite that part.**

**Disclaimer: These characters are not mine.**

**Reality Bites**

"For it was not into my ear you whispered, but into my heart. It was not my lips you kissed, but my soul." Judy Garland

**Sunday, June 12, 1983 Stars Hollow, CT 3:51 p.m.**

Luke pulled into the driveway, turned off the ignition, and rested his head for a moment on the steering wheel. He was physically and emotionally exhausted. To top it off, he now had a new worry; what if Liz wasn't home? That thought motivated him to start moving again. He shook his head disapprovingly when he found the door unlocked. He walked wearily through the house, checking the downstairs. He sighed as he made his way up the stairs to Liz's room. The door was shut, so he knocked lightly. No answer. Luke held his breath and opened the door slightly. Liz was flopped on the bed still in her clothes. He sighed and removed her shoes. The smell of cigarette smoke was overpowering.

Luke went back downstairs, grabbed an afghan off the couch, and headed back for Liz's room. Liz was now snoring erratically. _She's probably drunk again_, he thought miserably as he covered her with the blanket and moved to close her curtains. She stirred suddenly.

"Daddy?"

"Nope, just me."

"Dad home?"

"Nope," he sighed.

"Why?" Liz slurred, her worry evident. She tried to sit up, but she quickly collapsed.

"It's okay, Liz. He's okay." _I hope. _"They just need another test."

"Luke?"

"Yeah?"

"I think I'm gonna hurl."

"Jesus Christ!" Luke gasped as he grabbed a wastepaper basket just in time to catch the full contents of Liz's stomach. He winced in disgust as he tried to hold the basket with one hand and Liz's hair with the other. How could such a great day go downhill so rapidly, he wondered?

**4:14 a.m.**

With Liz finally taken care of, Luke stripped to his boxers and fell into bed. He tried to think about Lorelai and not the angry scene at the Gilmore house, but it wasn't easy. He screwed up; he never should have closed his eyes with her under the stars. That image, however, brought a smile to his face. _I have to see her again_, he thought tiredly. He figured he would find a way to fix things with her parents. Parents usually loved him, at least all of the parents of his previous girlfriends (three, including Rachel) had. But they knew him and they knew his family as everyone else did in Stars Hollow. This thing with the Gilmore's was different. He was starting at zero. Little did Luke know that in the Gilmore's world, he was actually starting at negative fifty. He closed his eyes and tried to will himself to dream about Lorelai.

**4:14 a.m. Hartford, CT**

Lorelai watched another minute click by as she looked at the clock on her bedside table. She was drained, but she could not sleep. Her parents had yelled at her for about five minutes before ordering her to bed and promising more to come in the morning. It did not look good. She already missed Luke, and she was worried he wouldn't think she was worth the trouble after meeting her parents. Lorelai tried her best to ignore that thought. She replayed their dance in her mind and smiled at the memory. "I was with you," she remembered him saying. Lorelai pictured his handsome face and kind eyes, but mostly she thought about his kisses.

Lorelai had never had a steady boyfriend before. She dated around, but all of her dates had to meet her parents beforehand. She knew her mother would love it if she dated Christopher exclusively. He always kissed up to adults, and her parents, especially her mother, ate it up. She hoped they would cool off and give Luke a chance. Hopefully, she would be able to calmly explain what happened in the clear light of morning. Maybe they would overlook the fact that Luke was not from a wealthy family if they heard about how nice he was.

"Who am I kidding?" Lorelai said, to the figurines in her dollhouse. When had her parents ever really listened to her? She felt tears coming again as she pictured her mother threatening to call the Police if Luke did not leave. She had called him an "urchin" she recalled bitterly. They would not care that Luke treated her with respect. They would not care that Luke liked her for who she was. And they probably could not care less about the way he made her feel.

_And how does he make me feel?_ She wondered to herself. The word "home" came to her mind at once. That was it, exactly. Being with Luke was like coming home for the first time. With him, she was comfortable, happy, and authentic. It didn't suck. But would she ever be able to see him again? Her hand throbbed with dull pain in response.

Lorelai sighed and banished all of the negative thoughts about her parents and focused on falling asleep to replays of herself and Luke singing and laughing in the car, dancing in the field, and kissing under the stars. Finally, she slept.

**5:45 a.m. Stars Hollow, CT**

Luke woke up with a start. He needed to plan his date tonight with Lorelai. He thought he would take her to Stars Hollow since she seemed to like it so much. Maybe he could take her to Sniffy's Tavern and introduce her to Bud and Maizie…just like that, Luke realized he was confused. He had dreamed he was planning to take out Lorelai. Reality roughly invaded his consciousness. _Shit. I ruined everything. Her parents hate me, and I have no way of even calling her._

For once, Luke wished he wasn't such an early riser. He rolled over and tried to fall back asleep, but after thirty minutes, he knew it was no use. He had no idea how to go about fixing the mess he had created. He felt helpless, and he hated it. He rolled out of bed and decided to go for a run. Running was one of his favorite ways to think things through. Plus, he was planning to run Cross Country for Boston University in the fall, so he may as well start training. He pulled on sweats and a semi-clean t-shirt and stretched a bit in his room. He wanted to pick his father up as soon as possible, but he figured it would be too early to check him out. Besides, Liz may want to go, and there was no going near her now.

An hour and ten miles later, Luke made it back to his quiet house. After a long shower, he peeked inside Liz's room; still no signs of life. He decided to lure her out of bed by making a breakfast designed to cure the worst hangover: eggs, bacon, and pancakes. It worked. As soon as the smell of bacon reached Liz's room, he heard her start to groan.

"Is that smell what I think it is?"

Luke appeared in the doorway. "Yup, but you're not getting any unless you explain why you got completely wasted last night."

"What?" Liz moaned, forcing herself to sit up.

"You heard me. What's the matter with you anyway? Why do you have to go along with everything your dopey friends do?"

"I don't," she grumbled.

"Yes you do, Liz."

"Don't judge me, Mr. Popularity!"

"Are you kidding? Come on, Liz. I have friends, but I wouldn't call them close friends."

"Yeah, but everyone wants to be your friend."

"Oh, because I can throw a baseball?" Luke rolled his eyes.

"Well, I don't make the rules, I just have to play by them."

"No you don't, sis."

Liz dismissed that with a shake of her head. "What about Rachel?"

"What about her?"

"You're close to her."

"Okay…um…sure, but that took a long time to develop."

"Yeah, and you break up with her and within hours, there are like, a _million_ girls who want to date you."

"Liz!"

"Okay, but seriously, off the top of my head I bet I could name twenty right now. There's Carrie, Anni, Marie, Becky, Saman—"

"Stop!" Luke yelled. "Seriously, Liz, I don't want to hear it. And for the record, I'm not interested in any of them."

"God!" Liz exclaimed. "Why did you have to be the one to get all the looks? They're totally wasted on you. If I had the goods, I'd be dating a different guy every week."

"Liz, come on, you are very pretty."

"I'm very _average_, Luke. Don't bother shaking your head, either. I know the truth. If I want to get noticed by a guy, I have to be the life of the party."

"You're wrong, but since when did being the life of the party entail getting shitfaced drunk? You're only going to meet losers that way."

"Not true. I happened to hook up with a cool guy last night."

The color drained from Luke's face. "Please tell me that _hook up_ doesn't mean what I think it does."

"Relax, bro. In this case, it means making out--maybe a little more. What does it mean for you? I believe you and Rachel have _hooked up_ quite a bit." Liz looked at Luke pointedly, knowing she had just won a decisive battle.

"Aw, jeez. Sorry I asked. Who's the guy? I'll put him on my hit list."

"You better not."

"I'm just kidding. But who is he? Tell me."

_Aw, what the hell, _Liz thought. "Jimmy Mariano. He's in my grade."

"Christ," Luke muttered. "I know who he is. He's a jerk."

"No he's not. You don't even know him."

"Oh yes I do. I had gym class with him first semester, and if you ever want to know what a guy is really like, you just need to listen to what they say in the locker room. I'm not kidding, Liz. This guy is bad news. He's just gonna use you."

"Sure, tell me I'm pretty and then tell me the guy I like just wants to use me."

"Liz, that's not how I meant it," Luke sighed and looked his troubled sister in the eye. He sat down on the bed. "I meant that you can do better than him just by being yourself." Luke could see that she was not convinced. "You're outgoing and funny, and you're beautiful," he added for good measure. "You're also artsy in a wacky way, but creative, nonetheless. Lots of guys would be interested in the real you if you just gave yourself a chance."

Liz looked at her brother thoughtfully. "Thanks."

"I'm just telling the truth. Just be careful around Jimmy. I know how he talks about girls behind their backs."

"Oh yeah? What does he say?"

"Never mind."

"Maybe he's changed," Liz said hopefully. "He was nice last night."

"Just be careful, okay. Until Dad gets back to his old self, he could do without the trauma, you know what I mean?"

"Well then maybe somebody I know shouldn't be coming home at four in the morning," Liz teased. "Where were you, Mr. Straight-Lace?"

"Sorry, but that's classified information," he teased back. "And I have to check the bacon." He got up quickly to leave.

"Yeah, I just bet you do!"

**7:58 a.m. Hartford, CT**

At the sound of knocking, Lorelai, turned over and covered her head with her pillow. It would not stop.

"I'm sleeping!" she yelled at the door.

"Miss Gilmore?" Silence. Rita, the latest maid to work for the Gilmore's, began to knock again. "Miss Gilmore? It's time for breakfast."

"Mmuurrrrk," Lorelai moaned. Rita opened the door.

"Breakfast is ready, Miss Gilmore."

"No thanks, Rita. I'm going to sleep in."

"Sorry, but your mother told me you would say that. She insisted that I get you up anyway."

Lorelai knew Rita's job probably hung in the balance. "Okay, I'm coming," she grumbled as she crawled out of bed.

Lorelai put on her robe and walked gingerly downstairs where her parents waited at the table, fully dressed and severe looking. Her mother spoke first.

"Lorelai Gilmore, that is no way to come to the table. Go get dressed."

"Actually I'm not feeling well, mother. I'm going back to bed."

"You will do no such thing, young Lady," Richard intervened. We were up just as late, thanks to you, but you don't see us in such a sorry state."

_That's because you're not human, _Lorelai thought.

"Your father is right, Lorelai. If you don't feel well then that's your own fault for gallivanting all night with that hoodlum."

"Hoodlum? Nice snap judgment, Mother. You couldn't possibly be more wrong, by the way. Luke is—"

"I do not care what you think of him, Lorelai. If he had any decency whatsoever, he would have respected your curfew."

"He did respect my curfew, we just—"

"And," Richard interjected, "he would have taken the time to meet us beforehand. It's how things are done, Lorelai."

"Sorry if he didn't have time to talk dowry terms with you, Dad. It was a fortuitous meeting that developed into more after he gallantly offered to take me home. It was spontaneous."

"I know what fortuitous means, Lorelai. You're missing the point, entirely."

"Yes, because no one ever can disagree with _you_, Dad, they just miss your points!" Lorelai turned on her heel and stormed upstairs.

Back in her bedroom, Lorelai tried to cool off, but wasn't easy. She was furious. Part of her wanted to storm downstairs and tell them that she would date whomever she chose, and they could not stop her. She also fantasized about telling them to fuck off, but she knew that was not going to happen. As she brushed her hair and changed her clothes, she thought about her options. She was probably going to be grounded. If she let them get to her and blew up, she would be in an ongoing state of war that could last forever. She could be conciliatory about screwing up with the curfew. She couldn't blame them about being mad about that, but they had no right to judge Luke. The Luke issue was going to take some finesse. Maybe the best approach for now would be to downplay their relationship. The problem was could she do that? She could not even think about Luke without a spike in her heart rate, but she didn't want to betray this to her parents. At least not now. With a nervous sigh, she headed back downstairs to face the firing squad.

**8:15 a.m. Stars Hollow**

"Well," Luke announced to his sister, "I'm going to go get Dad. Want to come?"

"Naw, I need to get myself together so I can be presentable."

"Alright. See you soon, hopefully with Dad."

**8:17 a.m. Hartford**

Lorelai was the very picture of poise and maturity as she returned to the table to face her parents. "Mom, Dad, I—"

"Sit down Lorelai," her mother sternly interrupted. "Your father and I have decided that for two weeks you are to stay at home or school unless you are accompanied by us or another suitable adult. During this time you will not be allowed to make or receive phone calls, and television will be strictly limited to one hour per day."

"If, after two weeks," her father continued, "you have conducted yourself in such a manner that you have earned back a modicum of our trust, we will _consider_ allowing you limited time to see friends, watch television, and use the phone"

Lorelai nodded slowly. This was bad, but it could be worse. She could probably find a way around the phone prohibition, and with a week and a half left of school, it might go fast.

"Of course," her mother continued. "We also demand your promise that you break all ties to that…boy from last night. I will simply not stand idly by while some philistine from the boondocks corrupts you or worse, gets you pregnant."

So much for finesse. "What are you talking about?" Lorelai demanded angrily.

"Last night when you hadn't come home by one o'clock, we naturally panicked, and we had to call the Hayden's at that ungodly hour. Straub put Christopher on the phone and he told us all we needed to know."

"What did he say?"

"He told us the truth," Richard stated.

"And that would be…"

Emily had had enough. "Christopher said you told him to leave the hospital, and he later saw you at the movies with, in his words, 'some older guy who was all over you.' He also said that when he went to check on you, you and that brute left the theater in a huff. I shudder to think about what you were doing until four in the morning. Should we be taking you to a doctor?"

"Oh my God, mother! Christopher is lying! We told you last night, we just fell asleep. We were talking and looking at the stars. Nothing else happened."

"Christopher has no reason to lie."

"Yes he does! He's jealous of Luke."

"I highly doubt that, Lorelai," Richard added.

"So you're going to believe him over your own daughter? Well, there's the patented Gilmore family values at work, huh Dad? Christopher is full of shit and you can't even see it!"

"Watch your mouth, young lady!"

"Oh, and it's nice to know how little faith and respect you have for me, Mom. It's not everyday a girl gets to find out that her mother thinks she's a slut. Great."

"Lorelai, do not speak to your mother in that tone!" Her father shouted. "This discussion is over. Now go to your room!"

"Funny how that's what I wanted to do in the first place!" Lorelai cried and stomped up the stairs.

**8:45 a.m. Hartford**

Luke strolled into his father's room to see him reading the sports section of the _Hartford Courant._ "Hey Dad."

"Well," William exclaimed as he looked up from the paper. "If it isn't the conquering hero!" He turned the paper so Luke could see his picture under the headline, "Danes Pitches Minutemen to Victory."

Luke rolled his eyes as he walked over to the bed. "So can I spring you from this place or what?"

"Yes you can," William said enthusiastically. He regarded his son's tired face for a moment. "Maybe after we get me checked out we should check you in."

"What?" Luke asked looking up from the article.

"You look terrible, kid."

"Yeah. I uh, had a late night. I barely got an hour of sleep."

William patted the side of his bed for Luke to sit. "What happened? Is Liz okay?"

"She's fine."

"Did everything go alright with Lorelai?"

"Oh, Lorelai was great. She's amazing, Dad. She's funny and smart, and…just has this way of drawing you in, you know?"

William nodded with a small smile. "I know," he agreed quietly.

"We ended up getting something to eat and hanging out…"

"But…" William encouraged Luke to add detail.

"We were outside looking at the stars and we fell asleep. I didn't get her home until after three." Luke hung his head. "I got her in big trouble, and her parents hate me."

"Well, I don't blame them for being angry. I would have been climbing the walls if I had been home. Don't do that again."

"I won't, believe me. I just wish her parents would give me a chance to explain."

"They'll come around, son. So, are we talking about true love here?" William joked and punched his arm.

"I'm crazy about her, Dad," Luke glanced at his father shyly who had raised his eyebrows in pleasant surprise. "Maybe."

William looked at his son and knew at once that he was serious. "Good for you, son. Good for you. I guess that decision to go to BU is looking pretty good right now."

"Yup," Luke grinned.

"Let's go home."

"You got it."

**10:00 p.m. Stars Hollow**

Luke looked at the clock and sighed. If Lorelai was going to call, she would have called by now. _Maybe she can't use the phone because she's grounded_, he thought. _Maybe she doesn't think I'm worth the hassle._

**10:15 p.m. Hartford**

There were five phones in the Gilmore house. One in Richard's study, one in the kitchen, one in the living room, one in Richard and Emily's bedroom, and one in the upstairs hallway. With her parents in bed, Lorelai hoped to sneak a phone call to Luke. She was nervous to be calling so late, but it was her only choice.

She didn't bother going to the phone in the hallway as it was too close to her parents' room, so Lorelai tiptoed down the stairs and went directly to the kitchen—the room farthest away from Richard and Emily. She went to pick up the receiver but it was gone. Someone removed it. Lorelai went to the living room phone. It too, was missing the receiver. She tried the door to her father's study. It was locked, of course. Lorelai hung her head and glumly walked upstairs, noting the missing receiver on the hallway phone as she gave up. Her parents meant business. _Luke is going to think I don't care_, she thought sadly.

"Lorelai?" Her mother's sharp voice cut through her thoughts. "You have already had your hour of television."

"I know Mom, I was just—"

"Trying to make a phone call," Emily finished. "You're an intelligent young woman, Lorelai, why you continue to play these dishonest games is a mystery to me. Go to bed."

"I was," Lorelai mumbled.

"You brought this on, not me. I know it's unorthodox, but you might want to consider accepting your punishment for once and avoid the shenanigans. Good night, Lorelai."

Lorelai sighed and slumped back to her room. She pulled out the sports section of the newspaper from under her bed and stared at the picture of Luke_. I'm not giving up on you, Luke. I hope you know that._

**Okay, so now you know that Bobby McFerrin is NOT going to write one of those "happy, boop-boop-de-doo" songs about this part of the story. The angst dial is moving up, but remember that this is a Java Junkie story, and you can get through it. Please review; I need and welcome any kind of feedback. :)**


	9. Dreams & Schemes

Dreams & Schemes

**A.N.: Hopefully this speedier update makes up for the long time between chapters 7 and 8. Your heartfelt and detailed reviews have really touched and motivated me. Thanks so much!**

**Kudos to **_**Loridhhp**_** for identifying the Brady Bunch "Mumps Girl" as Melissa Sue Anderson. I never knew that! (She played Mary on **_**Little House on the Prairie**_**). **

_**Gilmoreluver06**_**: Hope the reread helped answer those questions. Let me know if you have more.**

_Disclaimer: These characters are not mine._

**Dreams & Schemes**

_How I wish, how I wish you were here.  
We're just two lost souls  
Swimming in a fish bowl,  
Year after year,  
Running over the same old ground.  
What have we found  
The same old fears.  
Wish you were here._

_--Pink Floyd, "Wish You Were Here"_

………………………………………………………………………………………………

**Monday, June 13, 1983, 7:30 a.m. Stars Hollow, CT **

"Ready for your last day of high school, son?"

"Yup," Luke nodded as he dug into his cornflakes.

"Not fair," Liz grumbled. I have seven more days of prison. Stupid snow days!"

"You'll get out early next year, don't worry kid," William said as he placed a kiss on his daughter's cheek.

"It sure is nice having you back, Daddy."

"It's good to be back."

"So you're going to hear from the Doctor today, though, right?" Luke asked.

"I might. I might not."

"There's got to be some explanation for what's going on, Dad. How do you feel today?"

"I feel great," William lied.

"Good," Luke and Liz said simultaneously.

"Jinx!" Liz squealed and punched Luke in the arm.

"I'm not jinxed."

"You owe me a Coke!" Liz laughed as she punched him repeatedly. "I'm not stopping until you count!"

"Those are the rules son," William laughed.

"Okay, 1-2-3-4-5-6-7-8-9-10!" Luke shouted, rubbing his arm. "Man, I can't wait for college," he grumbled as William and Liz cracked up.

……………………………………………………………………………………………**..**

**7:55 a.m. Hartford**

"Lorelai!" Jennifer yelled. "I have been staking out your locker for ten minutes. I'm dying for details. I called you yesterday, but your mother said you were 'unavailable.' What happened Saturday night, what's up with your mother, and how's your hand? Start talking, and begin with the gorgeous baseball player."

"Jen," Lorelai spied Christopher walking toward them in the hallway. "I'm dying to talk to you too, but not here and not now. I'll tell you at lunch but we can't sit near Chris, okay?"

"Okay, but what is going on with you two?"

"Not now, Jen. Meet you in the courtyard at lunch, okay?"

"Yeah sure, but first take this." Jen handed Lorelai the baseball program with Luke on the cover. "You left this in the car. I thought you'd want it."

"You're the best, Jen. Thanks!" Lorelai hugged her quickly and dashed into her homeroom— away from Christopher. She felt tears threaten to appear as she stared at Luke's picture on the cover. How was she going to get out of this mess?"

………………………………………………………………………………………………

**Stars Hollow, 10:10 a.m.**

William was helping a middle-aged man choose the right kind of power drill when the phone interrupted him. "Just a minute," he said to his customer as he walked over and answered the phone. "William's Hardware. How may I help you?"

"Yes, hello, could I speak to William Danes please?"

"Speaking."

"William, this is Dr. Harlow. Your test results have come back from the lab, and I'd like to discuss them with you."

"Allright, go ahead."

"Actually, it would be better if you came on in…today."

"Today? Doctor, can't you just speak to me on the phone? I just got back, and I have a ton of work to catch up on here at the store."

"It's very important that you come in today, Mr. Danes."

_Now all of a sudden I'm Mr. Danes, _William thought nervously. "Um, well, okay then, I can be there by eleven o'clock."

"Perfect. See you then."

……………………………………………………………………………………………

**11:03 a.m. Hartford**

"William," Dr. Harlow said warmly. I'm glad you could make it so soon."

"Well you made it sound urgent," he paused. Is it?"

"Maybe."

"Just tell me, Doctor."

"Look William, diagnosis is not easy. You have a collection of symptoms that, taken alone, could be fairly harmless, but your blood work came back today with a low platelet count and high calcium levels."

"And what does that point to?"

"Taking your other symptoms into consideration, I'm thinking it might be Lymphoma."

William shifted in his seat. "Cancer."

"Yes. The Non-Hodgkin's type, I think."

"Oh."

"I'm not certain, William, not at all. But if it is, we need to find out immediately."

"How do you do that?"

"To start, I'm going to give you another physical exam to check for enlarged lymph glands. I didn't feel anything before, but I'll try again. Next, I will have you get CT scans and X-rays of your chest, abdomen, and pelvis. We will also run more blood and urine tests."

William exhaled loudly. "Sounds like fun," he said weakly.

"Oh, and I'll also need an X-ray and scans on your left leg."

"Why?"

"Because you're favoring your right. I watched you come in just now. Your son told me he thinks you are having leg pain. You are going to have to stop concealing your symptoms and be straight with me, William. Now tell me about your leg."

"Okay, it's been a little sore."

"A little?"

"More than a little."

"How long has this been going on?"

"For about two weeks. It's no big deal, though. I can manage."

"William, this is not about being stoic. I need to know what you're feeling. If you won't do it for yourself, do it for your kids."

William straightened and looked the doctor in the eye. "They're everything to me."

"And they want you around. So start talking, William."

………………………………………………………………………………………………

**12:17 p.m. Hartford**

As promised, Jennifer was waiting for Lorelai in the courtyard with her lunch. She stood up and waved excitedly when she saw her. "Lorelai! Over here!"

"Hey Jen."

"Hey Professional," Jennifer joked. "So I need details about the hot date with that beautiful boy, or should I say, beautiful _man_. He was the pitcher, right? And how and where did you see him? Oh, and what's up with you and Christopher?"

"Okay Jen, slow down, sister. We only have a half hour, but I'll do my best to catch you up."

"Okay, go."

Lorelai proceeded to tell Jennifer everything, from the pre-date debacle with Chris to the hospital meeting, the dance, the kissing, the disastrous ending, and the punishment. Jennifer was enthralled from the first word and interrupted regularly with questions and requests for details. She squealed with excitement for Lorelai during the date description, and patted her back comfortingly when Lorelai described the confrontation with her parents and the ensuing punishment.

"Wow," Jen sighed. "I can't believe your parents actually removed the receivers from the phones."

"Yeah, well we don't exactly have a relationship built on trust, that's for sure."

"So you think Chris is deliberately sabotaging your relationship with Luke?"

"Oh, I know he is. He's used to getting what he wants, and he's so pissed at me." Lorelai looked at Jen's serious expression. "But don't be mad at him on my account. I don't want to put you in the middle, but please understand that I can't be around him right now."

"I get it, and if you see me with Chris, it's not me taking sides, okay?"

"Okay." They sat in silence for a moment.

"So Lorelai, what are you going to do about Luke?"

"I don't know, but something, that's for sure. I just wish I could call him."

"Why don't you call him from school?"

"He won't be home at this time, Jen."

"Maybe they have one of those phone recording machines and you could leave a message."

"Yeah, but I want to talk to _him_, not some stupid machine. But if I can't get through today or tomorrow, I'll try that. I miss him so much, Jen."

"Maybe you could go to his game this weekend."

"Are you kidding? I'm under strict house arrest for two weeks at least."

"Yeah, but you said you were allowed to go out to approved places with approved people."

"They tried to force me to promise never to speak to or see Luke again. Richard and Emily are already on high alert."

"What if you were to spend Saturday at my house studying for final together and working on our big project?"

"What big project?"

"The fictitious one that needs to be finished at my house because I have all the right materials."

"Oh yeah," Lorelai grinned starting to get it. "And your mother would be home to chaperone of course."

"Yes, and we both know my mother never checks up on us. We get started and then you sneak out. I'll cover for you. We just have to find someone who can drive you to New Haven."

"Oh that's okay. I'll take the bus. New Haven's a straight shot on 91 south. I bet it takes less than an hour to get there."

"Lorelai, have you ever seen people who take the bus, or better yet, _smelled _them?

_God,_ Lorelai thought sadly. _The last domino falls_. "Jen, come on. Anyway, how do you know the game is in New Haven?"

"It was in the paper today. Oh my God, Lorelai! You need to get one. There's an article with a big picture of Luke."

"I already stole the family paper. I wonder what my parents would think if they knew Luke was a star pitcher? My father might be impressed but not my mother."

"Damn," Jen uttered as she looked at her watch. It's time for class." She stood up to leave, but Lorelai stopped her.

"Jen?"

"Yeah?"

"Thanks. Thanks so much."

"No problem, Lorelai. I consider it an honor to help in the cause of true love."

Lorelai blushed, a rare occurrence for her. "Don't laugh, but I think it might be," she said quietly.

"Well then we'll hatch ourselves a foolproof plan to get you two together. We've got all week to plan it, and let's face it, we kids are much more wily than our parents."

Lorelai chuckled at this, but in her heart, she knew that very few people in this world could outfox Richard and Emily Gilmore.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

**6:04 p.m. Stars Hollow**

Luke's last day of high school should have been easy. Most teachers let the seniors chat and sign yearbooks, but he was too preoccupied with thoughts of Lorelai and his father's health to deal with small talk. Plus, after his pitching performance on Saturday, Luke found himself besieged by well-wishers and flirtatious girls all day. He had been relieved when graduation rehearsal signaled the end of the school day, and he put all his energy into a ferocious effort at baseball practice, but the escape was short-lived.

Luke wearily opened the door to Williams Hardware, a jingling bell signaling his presence. "Dad?"

William poked his head out of the storeroom. "Hey kid."

"Sorry I'm late. I wanted to get here sooner but Coach Barrows really worked us hard at practice."

"As he should, son. New Haven is going to be tough this week. I'm confident you will shut down their offense, but your guys are going to have to get you some runs for a change."

"Did you hear from the Doctor?"

William was ready for his son's inevitable question. "Yes I did."

"And?"

"They have no idea. Could be a fluke for all they know."

Luke raised an eyebrow. "That's it? You collapse, you run a fever, you feel weak, and that's it? What the hell?" he cried in frustration.

"Luke, calm down. They did their best."

"What if they're missing something?" Luke's voice was rising. "Maybe you should see somebody else."

"Maybe you should relax, kid. Seriously now, take it easy. I feel fine. I _am_ fine."

"Right. Like you'd even tell me if you weren't!" Luke ran his fingers through his hair and dropped his head in frustration. He wanted to punch a hole in the wall.

"Come over here," his father said sternly.

"What?" Luke said bitterly.

"Lucas, I said come here."

Luke obeyed his father and stepped before him. "I'm sorry, Dad. I'm just frustrated, you know? I need answers. You can't get better if we don't know what's wrong."

William suddenly pulled his son into a bear hug. Luke gave in after a second and hugged him back. When he tried to pull back, his father tightened his grip.

"Dad, I need to breathe," Luke said gently.

"Sorry, son, but you're going to have to put up with this for a little while. It's been an emotional few days you know? My kid's going to graduate from High School, he's kicking ass on the ballfields, he's falling for a girl, and he still has time to worry about his Old Man. How about that?"

"Go figure," Luke groaned.

William finally released him with a chuckle and a slap on the back. "You think I'm bad now, just wait until tomorrow night."

"Goofball," Luke muttered, showing a small grin.

"Caught that from my kids."

"Dad, I'll finish up here. Why don't you go home and call a shrink or something?"

"I've got a better idea. I'll close up shop, and you go home and make one of your famous lasagnas. That way you'll be home to receive any calls from a certain someone."

Luke rolled his eyes. "It's not like I'm waiting by the phone."

"I know son, I know. Now go, go, git!"

Luke nodded and walked off, painfully aware that his father had successfully evaded talking about his health once again.

**Hartford, 10:20 p.m.**

Lorelai was not one to go to bed early, but there was nothing else to do. She tried to be normal at dinner but the atmosphere between she and her parents remained frosty and stiff. Her parents made no effort to hide their removal of the telephone receivers before going to bed. She was going to have to find a way to lower the tension if she was going to have a chance of seeing Luke again.

After looking through the baseball program for about the 10th time, Lorelai finally turned off her light. She thought about her brief glimpse of Luke interacting his father and smiled sadly. _That's how a family should be_, she thought. Lorelai assumed Luke's father was out of the hospital. _Weren't they going to hear back from the doctor today? _She pictured William sitting up in the hospital bed. He had looked strong and healthy to her, she remembered. It was hard to imagine him being seriously ill, and she figured he was probably fine.

Later, Lorelai dreamed she was eating dinner at her friend Karen's house. The doorbell rang, and after Karen's father went to answer it, he came back with Luke. "Look what the cat dragged in," he laughed. Luke took his place beside Lorelai and held her hand under the table while the family laughed and ate together.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

**Tuesday, June 14, 1983, 9:24 a.m. Woodbury, CT**

William walked out of the _Gary's Guitars_ with a specially ordered Fender Stratocaster and combo amplifier. Next, he stopped at a small bookshop to choose a graduation card and spent nearly a half hour trying to find one he liked. They were all too cheesy. He settled on a blank card with a photograph of a river that made him think of their fishing trips. He'd write his own note later.

He drove next to Sniffy's Tavern to store the gifts with Bud and Maizie. They planned the menu for the special evening, and William carefully dealt with worried questions his friends asked about his health.

"Are you getting enough sleep?" asked Maize. "You look tired, Will."

"And thin," Bud interjected. "What did the Doctor say?" he asked in concern.

William sighed. "They took some x-rays, scans, and other tests yesterday. I'm supposed to call them after 11:00 today. Until they know for sure, I'd rather not say anything. I just want to enjoy tonight, you know?"

"Yes, Will, of course. You will tell us what's going on soon, though?"

"Yes," William sighed. "You two sound worse than Luke."

"Oh I doubt that, Will," Maizie disagreed gently. "We know your son."

"Yeah," William admitted. "Okay, I've got to get going, see you here later?"

"You've got it."

William drove home to call the Doctor in private. He felt dizzy with fatigue as he walked up to his bedroom. _Keep it together Danes, _he thought miserably as he made it up the stairs and reached the safety of the bed. He picked up the phone and dialed.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

**12:15 p.m., Hartford **

Chris scanned the cafeteria looking for Lorelai. He knew she was furious at him, but he was hoping her anger would fade. After all, he was doing her a favor. She was meant to be with him—not some small town jock. He saw her with Jen leaving the food line and moved into their field of vision. Sure enough, Lorelai looked over and caught his eye. He nodded his head slightly. Lorelai glared at him and marched away with Jen. He watched them leave the cafeteria and walk towards the courtyard. He waited a couple of minutes and then followed their route.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

**12:16 p.m., Stars Hollow, Office of Peter Brown, M.D. **

"Thanks for letting me ruin your lunch break, Pete."

"Come on, Will. You're my friend first, patient second. What's on your mind? I heard you spent a couple of days in the hospital." Pete motioned for William to sit down, concern etched on his face. William sighed.

"They think I have Cancer…Lymphoma, to be exact."

"Hodgkin's?"

"Non-Hodgkin's they said. At least they think so. They want to run more blood tests. According to the scans, I have several enlarged deep nodes and an enlarged spleen. I just called the Doctor, and he told me that x-rays showed a mass on my left leg, and more enlarged nodes behind my knee. They want me to go in as soon as possible to get biopsies on the lymph glands and the tumor."

"Damn it," Pete muttered. "They're right, you need to go right away."

"It sure didn't sound good to me and judging by your reaction, it's not."

"Look Will, I know you too well to pussyfoot around this, but no, it doesn't sound good at all. Are you going in today?"

"Hell, no. Luke is graduating tonight," Will said firmly.

"Then get in there tomorrow, Will. I mean it."

"Christ this is shitty timing, Pete. Luke's pitching in the state finals this Saturday, and I am going to that game come Hell or high water."

"I understand what you're saying Will, but you won't doing anyone any favors by putting it off. The sooner the better, you know that."

"Yeah, I know that, and I also know that this should be one of the happiest times in Luke's life." William sighed and met Pete's eyes briefly. "I want to give him this week without spoiling it with bad news. He deserves so much, and if that's all I can give him, that's what I'll do." William looked down sadly. "And then there's Lizzie. She's had it tough going through her teen years without her mother. She's quite a handful as it is, Pete. I can't stand the thought of my kids going through this again."

"Yeah I know," Pete agreed softly, knowing all too well what the family had endured while Kathy Danes fought Breast Cancer. "Well, let's not jump to conclusions without those biopsies."

"It's looking like Cancer though, isn't it?" Will asked. Pete had to agree with a small nod. "I had some hope yesterday because the doctor couldn't feel or see any swelling around my neck or arms."

"Those nodes must not be affected. Even so," Pete added in a vain attempt to lighten the mood, "you're built like a Mack truck. It wouldn't be easy to feel a swollen node under your muscle mass."

"Well," William chuckled, "not for long. I'm losing weight."

"I thought you looked thinner," Pete admitted.

"Yeah. I was hoping it wasn't noticeable yet."

"Get on the scale, Will." Pete went to get William's file. "Last time you had a check-up, you were a very healthy 190." He walked over to the scale and moved the weights until it settled on 178. "I thought you looked a little thin," he sighed. "Will, you know you can call or see me anytime for advice and questions. Do tell me what happens with the biopsies. If the results are positive, I can help you with any questions about your treatment. I'll also be happy to answer any questions from Luke and Liz."

"Okay, thanks Pete," William said sadly as he got up to leave.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

**12:18 p.m., Hartford**

"So," Lorelai said to Jen as they sat in the courtyard, "the plan is for you to call my mother tomorrow evening."

"Yeah. My mother should be home, so your mother can talk to her."

"That sounds good, but we need more reasons to meet besides studying for finals if we're going to make this work. Do you have any ideas about a project?"

"Nothing specific, but I was thinking maybe Biology because my older sister has a pretty expensive microscope. Maybe we could come up with something that required us to work with it at my house."

From behind the bushes, Christopher listened with heightened interest. _What the hell were they scheming?_

"That sounds promising, Jen. I really owe you for this."

"That's okay, Lorelai. You can pay me in juicy details. How about that?"

From behind his hiding place, Christopher's jaw dropped. _This is not good,_ he thought.

"Sounds like a bargain, Jen. You know what?"

"What?" Jen asked.

"I'm going to call his house. Right now."

"Oh my God! Can I come with you?"

"Sure! But if he answers, will you give me some privacy?"

"Of course. Let's go." Lorelai and Jen squealed with nervous laughter and left in search of a pay phone while Chris stood, only about four feet away, dumbfounded.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

**12:30 p.m., Stars Hollow**

William headed back to his store to relieve Luke. As he crossed the green, he caught a glimpse of Luke through the window helping a customer. He stopped and watched for a few minutes and suddenly found himself overcome at the thought of breaking the news to his son.

He moved out of view and made his way to the back of the store.He slunk upstairs to his office to gather himself and think. He grabbed a framed picture from his desk, stretched out on a battered couch, and stared at the picture of his wife. "I could really use your advice right now, Kathy," he whispered miserably. "What should I do? What do I do?"

………………………………………………………………………………………………

**12:35 p.m., Hartford**

"What city please?"

"Stars Hollow."

"What listing?"

"Danes."

"I have two listing for Danes: Louis and William."

"William, please."

"The number with area code is 860-379-6747."

Lorelai wrote down the number, hung up, and looked at Jen nervously.

"You've got to do it, Lorelai. It's been two days."

"I know," she sighed. "Here goes nothing." She dialed and listened to the ringing.

"Hello. You've reached the Danes' home. We can't come to the phone right now, but please leave a message after the beep."

Lorelai looked at Jen. "I got the machine," she whispered. She heard the beep. "Um, hi this is Lorelai calling for Luke. I…um…just wanted to say hello and give him my number, but you should probably hang up if either one of my parents answers…anyway, I, uh, am going to your game on Saturday, so I'll explain then. Okay, bye…Oops, my number is 860-887-8737…but don't call it, I mean, be careful. I um, had a great time on Saturday and…now that I've thoroughly embarrassed myself, bye! Oh, and Casty says hi, too."

Lorelai hung up and covered her face with her hands. Jen laughed and patted her back as they walked away.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

**1:15 p.m. Stars Hollow**

"Liz, promise me you'll be quick, there's no point in ditching class if we're going to miss the best rays," Carrie pleaded as they walked towards the Danes' house.

"I only need about ten minutes, Carrie. I can't go to lake without shaving my legs! What if Jimmy is there?"

"Okay, but hurry up," Carrie sighed as they walked into the quiet house. "Is your brother home?" she asked lustfully.

"No he isn't. He's been working at the store today so my father can run some errands."

"That boy needs to kick back a bit and relax, and I'm just the right person to help him do that."

"Whatever, Miss One Track Mind."

"What can I say? I'm very goal-oriented."

"You can say that again," Liz laughed. "Make yourself at home. I'll be down in fifteen minutes, tops."

"Okay." Carrie walked over to the bookshelves and looked at the Danes family pictures. She took one down for a closer look. It was a picture of Luke and William sitting side by side on a dock, fishing. Luke, who looked like he was about five or six, had his jeans rolled up and his bare feet dangling over the water. William was looking down at Luke who was smiling wide. It was adorable. Carrie was fascinated by the picture of the happy boy. She had only seen his serious and intense side at school. _This is the summer to change that,_ she smiled to herself.

"Carrie?" Liz yelled from the bathroom upstairs.

"Yeah?"

"Can you check the messages?"

It took Carrie a moment to decipher Liz's muffled words against the noise of the shower. "Okay," she said finally. She walked over to the phone machine, saw the light blinking, and pressed play. Lorelai's rambling message played out. Carrie frowned and played it again. Her hand seemed to act faster than her mind as it impulsively pressed the 'erase' button. _I saw him first, _she rationalized.

Ten minutes later, Liz bounded down the stairs. "Sun worshipping, here we come!" She said jovially. "Any messages?"

"Um, no."

Liz looked disappointed. "I thought I saw it blinking. I was hoping it was Jimmy."

"Oh it was blinking, but there was no message. Maybe it was a wrong number. Liz, don't worry. Why would Jimmy call, anyway? He knows he'll see you at the lake. If not now, tonight for sure."

"I suppose," Liz conceded. "Let's go before my dad comes back and catches us.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

**3:30 p.m. Williams Hardware**

A new shipment arrived after lunch, and Luke was busy unpacking new merchandise and updating the inventory. He was grateful for the distraction because it had helped keep his mind off Lorelai. All morning he wondered why she hadn't called. Even if she couldn't use the phone at home, couldn't she have found a way to call from somewhere else by now? What was wrong?

He looked at his watch and saw that it was three thirty. His father was supposed to be back by two o'clock. He called the house and let it ring until the machine picked up. As he waited, Lorelai invaded his thoughts again. Maybe she thinks I'm too old for her, he thought sadly. If only he could call her. "Just wondering where you are Dad," he said after the beep.

Luke finished updating the ledger and decided to run up to the office and put it away since the store was empty. He opened the door and his heart lurched when he saw someone lying the couch. He immediately relaxed when he saw it was only his father napping. Luke walked over and saw that he was clutching a picture to his chest. He sat gently on the edge of the couch.

"Dad?" he whispered. "Dad?" Luke shook him gently.

"Hey," William whispered groggily. "You caught me," he said shyly, handing the picture to Luke, who took it wordlessly. "She should be here to see you graduate," he murmured, still sleepy.

"Yeah. That would be nice." Luke studied his father's face for a moment. "You okay?"

"Yup. Just taking advantage of the slave labor," William joked, patting Luke lightly on the arm. Luke gave him a skeptical look. "Don't worry, kid. I just want to be wide awake for tonight. I mean, I went to _the mall_ of all places for you today."

"The ultimate sacrifice," Luke smirked. "I'm impressed."

"Did you know those weasels are charging a buck for parking now?"

"What a rip off," Luke grumbled. "Okay. Well, I better get back downstairs before someone comes in."

"Nope," said William getting up. "I'll take care of it. I'm going to close a little early today anyway. Remember we're going out to Sniffy's tonight before the ceremony. Do you think Liz remembers?"

"I have no idea, Dad. Maybe I'll see her, I've got to go run."

"Okay son, be ready by six."

………………………………………………………………………………………………

**3:45 p.m., Hartford**

Lorelai rushed home from school hoping to get the house to herself. Emily usually had a D.A.R. meeting on Tuesday afternoons. Maybe she would forget about removing the receivers. Her hopes were dashed when she saw cars parked in the driveway. Lorelai walked into the house as quietly as possible. Immediately, Rita appeared to take her jacket. "Your mother would like you to meet her on the patio."

"Okay, I just have to go upstairs for a minute."

"The phones are gone, Miss Gilmore. Sorry," Rita said sincerely. "I have to tell Mrs. Gilmore you're home now."

"Okay," Lorelai sighed.

**Stars Hollow, 3:50 p.m.**

Luke's pulse quickened when he saw the message machine blinking. He quickly trotted over and hit the "play" button. There was nothing but his own message from before.

_Damn, she should have called me by now. I would have called her if I had her number,_ he thought in frustration. Maybe he could try drive out to Hartford and find her house. He was pretty sure he could remember how to get back to her neighborhood at least. Well he could try, anyway. Luke tried to imagine how Mr. and Mrs. Gilmore would react if he just showed up outside their gate. Would they even let him talk to Lorelai? He just didn't know.

Luke walked up to his room and peeled off his clothes. He needed to run after being stuck in the store all day. As he changed into shorts and a t-shirt, he tried to picture the Gilmores. _What if I made things worse by showing up? If she wants to talk to me, she'll call_.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

**7:20 p.m. Outside Stars Hollow High School**

"C'mere, kid. Your tie's messed up."

"I don't care," Luke muttered. "I hate this stupid thing."

"Stop whining and get your butt over here," William ordered. "I'll fix it."

Luke rolled his eyes but obeyed. "I have to get in line, Dad. No one will care about the tie."

"I'll care," William said gruffly as he redid the knot.

"You hate ties as much as me."

"I hate ties _on_ me_. _I kind of like them on other people, especially you." William finished the knot and poked Luke for emphasis.

"Oh that figures," Luke grumbled, but he met his father's eyes and they cracked up.

"I can't believe it," William said seriously, looking his son in the eye. "You're a graduate."

"Well not for at least another half hour, technically."

"It feels weird, though."

"I guess," Luke sighed and looked at his father. "Thanks again Dad for the guitar. I can't believe you did that. It's too much."

"No it's not, son, no it's not. Besides I've got the money laundering thing on the side, and Louie chipped in."

"No doubt the money laundering comes from him. Where is he, anyway?"

"You think I know? He better show up though, or he's gonna get it." William summoned his best Brando style Godfather voice, "Never go against the family," he warned, placing both hands on Luke's shoulders for emphasis.

Luke couldn't help but laugh. "You're nuts."

"I know. By the way, I have two more gifts for you, but I feel like I should give them to you after the ceremony."

"More gifts? That's crazy, Dad."

"Luke!"

Luke and William looked up to see Rachel gesturing for Luke to join the line.

"That's your cue, son. Go graduate." Luke smiled at his father before running over to join his classmates. William sighed as he watched Luke go and went to join Liz, Mia, Bud and Maizie in the auditorium.

**oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

The ceremony was underwhelming. The only speaker Stars Hollow could get was class of '60 graduate, Arnold Beckenheim, also known as the "Carpet King of Connecticut." His twenty minute speech felt like an hour to Luke who just wanted to get his diploma and leave. He got called up four times to receive different athletic awards, and every time he had to endure an embarrassing round of hoots and squeals from Carrie and a few others in the audience. He hated the attention and returned to his seat each time to see Rachel grinning widely at him, laughing at his inner torture.

"You're evil," he whispered to her as he returned from the stage for the fourth time.

"I know," she laughed. "Hey, am I going to get to see you tonight, or will you be too busy with your groupies?"

Luke raised an eyebrow at Rachel. "Meet you outside after this."

"Okay," she smiled.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

**8:32 p.m.**

"Okay you two," Rachel said to Luke and William as she aimed her camera at them. "Smile pretty!" Rachel snapped a picture as Luke and William folded their arms and stood shoulder to shoulder in mock seriousness. "Hey!" Rachel complained. "Don't make me come over there."

"Whoops, we better do what the lady says," William laughed and put his arm around Luke and smiled.

"That's more like it. Now let me get one of the whole family." Liz joined the Danes men for a few snaps and then posed with just her brother. When she finished, Rachel approached William and asked him to take some pictures of her and Luke.

William stood next to Rachel's parents as he looked through the viewfinder.

"They make quite a pretty couple, don't they?" Rachel's mother, Susan Gallagher, said to William.

"Yeah they do," William agreed. "Or did, I guess."

"It's too bad, William. Personally, Rob and I were hoping these two would find a way to stay together, but we understand Luke chose to go to Boston."

"He did," William acknowledged as he snapped another picture.

"We just want to tell you we're glad our daughter dated Luke. He's a great kid."

Robert Gallagher added, "We never worried about Rachel when she was with your son, William. We wish him nothing but the best."

"Thank you," William said sincerely. "Rachel was great for Luke too. She helped lighten him up, that's for sure." He nodded in the direction of their kids. Rachel was giving Luke the devil horns as they posed for another picture.

**ooooooooooooooooooooooo**

"So I guess the big party is happening by the Lake since it's so warm out. You want to go?" Rachel asked Luke.

"Yeah, okay. I guess you only graduate from high school once."

"Atta boy, you party animal, you."

"That's me."

"So…meet you at the dock in say, 30 minutes?"

"Okay, I just need to change out of these clothes. Meet you there."

Luke walked towards his father who was standing near the gazebo saying goodbye to Rachel's parents. Liz was already gone. His father was alone by the time he reached him.

"The Gallaghers think pretty highly of you, kid," William said as Luke got closer.

"That's good. I feel the same way about them."

"Hey, come sit down with me for a minute, okay?"

"Sure." Luke followed his father to the gazebo and sat down next to him on the bench. "What's up, Dad?"

"Do Louie say to you what I think he did?"

"Telling me to get laid tonight?" Luke laughed.

"Yep, that's my little brother all right."

Father and son grinned at each other. "Fredo," they said together and laughed.

William felt overcome again and sighed.

"What, Dad?" Luke asked quietlty.

"I have a few more things. First," William took a small box out of his pocket, "there's this."

Luke smiled and took the gift. He opened it carefully to find a sports watch. "Thanks, this is cool." Luke took off his old watch and began to take the new one out of its packaging. "Glad that money laundering is working out for you."

"I got it for you when I saw that it had an alarm function. I figured you could use it the next time you decide to go star gazing."

"Very funny."

"How's that going, by the way?"

"It isn't," Luke said quietly. "She hasn't called, and I don't have her number."

"I'm sure she has a good reason."

"Such as losing interest or giving up?"

"No. I'm sure it's anything but that, son."

"I don't know, Dad, I don't know. I wish I could call her."

Father and son sat in silence for a moment, watching the crowd around the school gradually thin.

"Here you go," William handed Luke a card.

"Aren't you supposed to give the card before the presents?" Luke kidded his father.

"Sure, if you're a boring conformist, but I'm a maverick."

"So I keep forgetting," Luke joked as he looked at the picture and opened the card. The inside was blank except for his father's handwritten message: _Congratulations._ _I am so proud of you, Luke. I couldn't ask for a better a son. Love, Dad._

"I'm not great with words, and I'm sure I don't say this enough, but I love you, son."

"I know, Dad."

"Good."

"You don't have to say it a lot, Dad, because you show it. All the time. You've always been there for me, even when things were falling apart all around you. You're a great father,…and I love you too."

William put his arm around Luke and squeezed. "Good to hear, but I think I knew that too." They sat in silence for another moment before William continued. "I wish your mother could see you now. You turned out to be the 'good man' she always knew you would be. You know I am proud of your athletic skills son, but that's nothing compared to how proud I am of who you are."

"Dad—"

"Nope, let me do this. I was going to tell you earlier that you're all grown up, but you've been grown for some time now, haven't you? You had to grow up too fast, I'm sorry to say. I want to thank you for being there for me, your broken hearted old man, for helping out with Lizzie and the store, and for making me happy."

"Aw Dad," Luke fought back tears.

"Anyway, I may be bad at words, but your mother was not. This is your last gift, son." William handed Luke a thick, sealed envelope. "Your mother wrote this for you about a month before she passed, on the same day she wrote the letter for your ninth birthday. It was the last thing she ever wrote. She asked me to give it to you on your graduation day. I have no idea what it says, but she was lucid when she wrote it."

Luke turned the envelope over in his trembling hands. His name was written in shaky letters on the front. "Oh," was all he could say.

"I know. I'll leave you alone now." William got up to leave his pensive son. He patted his shoulder and Luke reached up and grabbed his father by the forearm, "No curfew tonight son, but be careful." Luke nodded, too overwhelmed to speak, as he watched his father join Louie, Mia, Bud, and Maizie chatting in the square.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

**9:10 p.m., Hartford**

Lorelai looked at the clock and sighed. It didn't look like Luke was going to call. She did not want her mother to think she was waiting for a call, so she feigned nonchalance whenever the phone rang, but listened with bionic ears every time the maid summoned one of her parents to the phone. There had been five calls since she had been home; none of them made by Luke. Maybe it was just as well. If her plan to get permission to study at Jen's on Saturday was going to work, she could not rouse her mother's suspicion. _Besides, I did tell him to be careful. He's just taking that to heart._

"Lorelai, why aren't you studying in your room?" Her mother asked as she walked past the dining room table, ready to retire to her bedroom.

"I, uh, just need to concentrate, and my room has too many distractions. I have Finals this week, mother."

"Yes I know, alright. But you should turn in now anyway."

"It's barely nine."

"Yes, well, consider it another part of your punishment, Lorelai."

Lorelai had to bite her tongue not to reply with sarcasm. "I'm pretty tired anyway," she yawned as she gathered her books. "Good night, Mom."

"Good night, Lorelai," Emily said suspiciously.

…………………………………………………………………………………………

**9:15 p.m., Stars Hollow**

Luke sat on his bed, staring at the envelope in his hands. It was one of those heavier, yellowish types, the kind with a metal clasp. It was different from the one from his ninth birthday. Luke stared at the clasp and tried to picture his mother closing it. He sighed and opened it carefully. To his surprise, there were two, white, ordinary mailing envelopes inside. He took them out. On the front of one were the words, _To Luke, my sweet boy_. Luke turned the other one over and saw _For_ _Will: If not for you_ written in the same script.

He got up and walked slowly across the hallway to his father's room. He set the envelope up on his nightstand, leaning it against a picture of the family back when it was still whole. His father would be sure to see it right away.

Luke returned to his room and examined his letter. He wasn't sure if he wanted to open it right away. He wanted to take his time and savor every word. He knew he would need to be alone after reading it, but Rachel was waiting, and he didn't want to risk a bunch of crazed teammates coming to the house to find him. He had to go. Reluctantly, he placed the letter under his pillow, changed into a worn pair of jeans and a t-shirt, and left.

Rachel was sitting on the dock tossing stones into the water. Farther up, but out of sight, the noise of celebrating graduates could be heard. She heard his footsteps and looked up.

"Hey Luke."

"Sorry I'm late."

"It's okay. Besides, I'm not ready to join the party just yet."

"Thank God," Luke chuckled as he lowered himself to sit next to her. He couldn't help but notice she was acting subdued—a complete reversal of her upbeat mood at the graduation ceremony. "Everything okay? You seem so mellow all of a sudden."

"I know. I was home changing and suddenly everything just kind of hit me."

"What?"

"Finality and unknowns."

"Yeah," Luke sighed in agreement, "but you've been anxious to be done with high school for a long time, and since when have _you_ ever been afraid of the unknown?"

"Not afraid, just pensive," Rachel said quietly. She looked Luke in the eye. "And it's not the finality of high school that's got me thinking." Rachel continued to look at Luke meaningfully, waiting for his slower processing to catch up.

"Then what is it then?" He stared back at Rachel. Suddenly, it him. "Oh, you mean, um, us."

"Yep," she confirmed. Luke stared ahead at the water, unsure of what to say. "Do you ever think we made a big mistake?"

"Breaking up?" Luke asked nervously.

"Yes."

"Oh."

"I think we were wrong to break up. I miss you, Luke."

"I'm right here."

Rachel laughed. She looked at Luke sitting next to her, wearing the beat-up jeans she loved so much and a green t-shirt that hugged his sexy torso. She took in his brown wavy hair as it moved in the breeze. "Yeah, I know, but…"

"What?" Luke turned to view Rachel more directly, and she placed her hands on his face and kissed him passionately. Out of habit, he kissed her back but immediately thought of Lorelai. He pulled away. "Rachel, I—"

"Shh, Luke," Rachel held on to him and whispered, "I want to be with you tonight."

Luke stood up and pulled Rachel up with him. He hugged her sweetly. "You are with me."

"You know what I mean, Luke." Rachel pulled away in frustration.

"I can't, Rachel," Luke whispered gently.

"You mean you won't."

"Rachel, come on. We've been through this." Luke was hoping he could avoid the real truth. He knew he would hurt her feelings if he told her about Lorelai. "Don't be mad, Rachel, please."

"Maybe I should have gone to school in Boston," she sniffed, wiping away a stray tear.

"No," Luke pulled Rachel back in for a hug. "Berkley's your dream. You're gonna knock 'em dead. Hell, give you a couple of hours there and it'll be 'Luke who?'"

"Yeah, sure," she hugged him back. "That's going to be sooner than later, you know."

"Huh?"

"I'm leaving this Sunday. Turns out there's a photography workshop happening next week that Berkley undergrads can enroll in for a twenty-five percent discount. Anne Leibovitz is going to be there."

"Am I supposed to know who she is?" Luke joked, hoping to lighten up the situation a bit.

"Yes, you are," Rachel scolded. "I've only mentioned her to you about twenty times."

"I know, just seeing if I could get a rise out of you."

"That's ironic seeing how I'm trying to get a rise out of you," she said suggestively. "I used to be able to melt your self control, big boy. Have I suddenly lost my powers? Come on, let's go out in style."

Luke stepped back and took Rachel's hand. "I can't, Rachel. It's not me. But I do know you're the only person I want to hang out with at the stupid party." He started to lead her towards the noise. "Let's go."

"God you're a pain in the ass, Luke Danes, you know that?"

"Yup. C'mon."

"Fine, but don't be surprised if I decided to seduce Jake Banyon tonight."

"Tell me you're kidding."

"Of course I am. I may be horny, but I'm not insane."

"Good to know," Luke added with relief. "You would definitely make his year, though."

……………………………………………………………………………………………………

**11:45 p.m.**

All Luke wanted was to sneak back home and read his mother's letter. He thought about how he wanted to tell Lorelai about it, too. She was like a confidant for him. Kissing Rachel again reconfirmed how deeply he felt about Lorelai. He couldn't believe he felt so much after being with her for less than one day. _If she doesn't call by Thursday, I'm driving out to her house,_ he decided.

He stood nursing a beer and scanned the crowd for Liz. He spotted her talking to Jimmy Mariano. She was grinning and laughing maniacally at everything he said. He looked a bit to the left and accidentally made eye-contact with Crazy Carrie. _Fuck_. Of course, she trotted right over.

"Hey Butch, checking me out?"

"Nope. Just…you know, looking around."

"See anything you like?"

Luke looked around desperately for someone to rescue him. He caught the eye of Ken Kaleeda, who merely laughed and pointed him out to Jake Banyon who promptly whooped and made an obscene gesture.

"Cat got your tongue, Butch? You wouldn't be the first boy to be nervous around me." Luke nodded weakly. "So what's going on," Carrie asked smokily. "You seeing anyone new?"

"Um, no not rea-- "

"Luke!" Rachel called. "Billy says he can beat you at arm wrestling. Come over here and defend your honor!"

"Gotta go Carrie!" Luke nearly sprinted over to Rachel and Billy who were both laughing hysterically.

"Hey man," laughed Billy, "You got here so fast, I think you just broke another state record! What do you think, Rach?"

"Maybe," she grinned.

"Thanks," Luke said, pulling Rachel aside.

"Well, I'm mad at you, but not _that_ mad."

"Hey, you mind if I sneak out of here? I've had enough."

"No. I'm having a blast though, so I'll see you later."

"Okay. We're okay, then? Luke asked hopefully.

"I should be asking you that, Luke. I'm sorry for earlier."

"Me, too. You know I'll always be there for you, right?"

"I know. That goes both ways, too you know."

"Good."

"Good." Rachel grinned and gave Luke a hug. "Good night, Mr. Hermit."

_TBC_

………………………………………………………………………………………………………_.._

_Finally next will be the Tangled Up in Subterfuge chapter. That last bit is not quite finshed, but I'll do my best to be timely about it. No more two month gaps between updates! Hmmm no cheat notes for this segment except "Fredo," of course, refers to the wayward son of the fictional Corleone crime family. Also, I believe MRI technology, though invented, was not widely available in '83, I believe. I did some research on Cancer symptoms for this fic, but I wouldn't call it extensive. Please let me know if there are any small or glaring inaccuracies._

_As always, reviews are most welcome, even if you want to throw cyber tomatoes at me_!


	10. Tangled Up in Subterfuge

_**A.N.: Strap on your skates, grab your skis and your snowboards and head down to the winter carnival in Hades; I've finally updated! To quote Lorelai: "I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry!" For those of you who still think I deserve waterboarding, my defense is simply that I am slow—glacially slow. Sloths make fun of me. Combine that with maddening perfectionism and you've got a recipe for frustration.**_

_**Will I be forgiven if I tell you that this chapter is by far the longest? In fact, if you take the length(it's just under 30,000 words) and divide it by my usual chapter size, this is about the equivalent of 6 to 7 updates. Does that make me any less lame? :)**_

_**Okay, the angst dial officially reaches 11 in this chapter, so be warned if you're a Fluffy Mcflufferson (not that there's anything wrong with that).**_

_**This is for all of the readers (and reviewers especially) who have hung on and given me encouragement and gentle and not so gentle ;) nudges during the long wait.**_

_**One more thing: Music plays a key role in the last scene of this chapter. I provided links that you'll have to cut and paste that will allow to hear the songs. Please consider listening if you aren't already familiar with those songs. **_

_**Disclaimer: Not my characters!**_

****************************************************************************

**Tangled Up in Subterfuge**

_Someday some morning sometime, sometime  
I'd like to hold your hand in mine  
Someday some morning sometime_

I'd like to tell you you're pretty and fine  
Your face will smile and your eyes will shine  
Someday some morning sometime 

_~Woody Guthrie_

**Wednesday, June 15, 1983, Stars Hollow, 12:03 a.m.**

The house was quiet when Luke got home. He cracked open his father's bedroom door and saw him sleeping. The hallway light provided him with enough light to see the letter opened on his father's nightstand. He wondered how he took it, as he went to his own room, threw off is jeans, and sat up in his bed. He took a deep breath and opened his mother's letter:

_August 9, 1973_

_To my dear, sweet boy,_

_Your father promised me he would give you this letter on the day you graduated from high school. Since he is a man of his word, I know I must imagine you as a young man as I write. It isn't hard to do, really, for you were always my little man, weren't you? You were always doing your part and looking out for others, just like your father. It's easy for me to picture you as you must now be: strong, handsome, hardworking, honest, ready to take on the world. How I wish I could be with you on this special day._

_I'm sure your father has done a great job raising you, son. He's a wonderful man, and you couldn't ask for a better role model. So I know I don't need to talk to you about what it means to be a good man. I do want to talk to about something equally important though: Love. Knowing (and loving) your dad as I do, he probably hasn't shared much about his romantic side. He pretty much kept that between us. He was more reserved than I was in general but not when it came to showing his love. I want to write to you about this now before I lose the chance to tell you forever. I probably don't need to, because you have your father's heart, but I want to give you a woman's perspective now that you are a young man (and I bet a dashing one at that)._

_I may not be very lucky when it comes to health, but I have been most fortunate in love. I know you've heard the story of how your father and I met, and maybe you've heard that I get blamed for his low batting average (personally, I think that's unfair because the man could never hit an inside fastball). While there is some truth to the 'love at first sight' part of the story, it was so much more. The star-crossed lovers phase is nice, but it won't last if that's all there is. Your father always loved me most for who I am. No one has, or ever will, know and understand me as much as your father. He's my best friend, Luke. _

_Imagine knowing you are loved just for being your flawed, goofy self. That's how I feel with your father. The more I revealed, the more he loved. The trick early on was getting him to reveal himself fully to me, especially anything he perceived as weakness. I know that can be difficult for you tough guy types, but part of love is trusting a person enough to be vulnerable. When you find someone you love, put yourself out there and be your beautiful, natural self. After all, don't we all want to be loved for who we really are?_

_We never tried to change each other, Luke. We grew, of course, often together, a few times out of sync, but always with respect, support, love, affection, and humor. Oh how we laughed together, Luke! I hope you have memories of that because sometimes we laughed at you. You were such a wonderful little weirdo kid. Are you still running? We used to be able to get you to do anything if we promised to 'time' you. "Luke, why don't you go get the mail? We'll time you!" or "Luke, do you want to bring up the clean clothes from the dryer? We'll time you!" I hope you caught on to that eventually, my dear boy._

_Your father and I had our share of arguments—every couple does, but we always fought fair, and never said the kind of hurtful comments you can't take back. We trusted that we both had good reasons for our opinions and actions and we worked things out. True love—lasting love takes work, and sweetie, it is so worth it. _

_Trust was another cornerstone in our relationship. We never gave each other any reason to doubt or feel insecure. Your father never looked at other women the way he looked at me, and I made it clear that I only had eyes for him. Actually, he did flirt sometimes with old ladies who came into the store, but that's just because he's sweet. He had a way of making me feel special and desirable, especially when I needed it most._

_Now I am lying here in this bed, with my hair falling out in clumps. I'm skinny, exhausted, and bruised, but your father still makes me feel beautiful. He was always able to do that Luke, and that is very important in a relationship. I felt so depressed after the mastectomy and the first round of Chemo and radiation. I looked horrible and felt mutilated. I didn't feel like a woman, and there were times I wanted to give up the fight. Your father took those feelings of despair and helplessness away and made me feel whole again. He made me feel beautiful and needed. Actually, he helped me realize that I was still beautiful, whole, and needed. He gave me strength when I felt mine failing. He gave me his heart. Always. _

_So I thought you should know this about your father. We have a special love, my sweet, and I know now that I'm not going to be here much longer, and as you read this, I will have been gone for about ten years. Bad luck, I know, but I can't help thinking that, all things considered, I am actually very lucky. I got to have sixteen (counting the two years we dated) wonderful years with Will, and I got to have you and Lizzie. I wish I could have been with you longer, but it couldn't be helped. _

_You and Lizzie make us so happy, and that's what we both want for you-- simple happiness. Follow that big heart of yours, son, and develop the mind to match. Take your chances. We will always be there for you, Luke. Well, me in spirit only, but still "there" in your heart, I hope. I know how much you want to please your father, and oh how sweet it's been to watch you mimic his every move, but let me let you in on a little something, kid: You're in, Flynn. Always have been, always will be. You don't have to try so hard. You've inherited your father's intensity, which is a good thing as long as you go easy on yourself once in a while. Your father thinks you've inherited my creativity, especially for drawing and music. I hope you liked that guitar. _

_Well my heart, I want to give you a piece of your father's softest, romantic side. He's not exactly "Mr. Romance", especially on demand. Remember his rants about Valentine's Day? I believe he called it "Contrived Crap Day" once. He has a valid point, actually. His "off day valentines" to me were better anyway. The folded note I enclosed is a poem by E. E. Cummings that your father painstakingly copied and left on my pillow one winter morning as he later whispered in my ear, "just because it's so true." He did a lot of little things like that, but this is my favorite. It is yours now._

_It is unfortunate, son, to say the least, that I will leave this world too early, but know that my time here has been one with "great advantages." I have been so lucky._

_I love you now and forever (so much),_

_Mom_

_P.S. Try reading the poem aloud. Don't worry about the weird spacing and punctuation; it is supposed to be that way. It is word music._

_*******************************************_

With shaking hands and tears in his eyes, Luke peered inside the large envelope and found a smaller, folded piece of paper. He unfolded it carefully and saw his father's unmistakable, deliberate handwriting. He read aloud in a whisper:

_the great advantage of being alive_

_(instead of undying)is not so much_

_that mind no more can disprove than prove_

_what heart may feel and soul may touch_

—_the great(my darling)happens to be_

_that love are in we,that love are in we_

_and here is a secret they never will share_

_for whom create is less than have_

_or one times one than when times where—_

_that we are in love,that we are in love:_

_with us they've nothing times nothing to do_

_(for love are in we am in i are in you)_

_this world (as timorous itsters all_

_to call their cowardice quite agree)_

_shall never discover our touch and feel_

—_for love are in we are in love are in we;_

_for you are and i am and we are(above_

_and under all possible worlds)in love_

_a billion brains may coax undeath_

_from fancied fact and spaceful time—_

_no heart can leap,no soul can breathe_

_but by the sizeless truth of a dream_

_whose sleep is the sky and the earth and the sea_

_For love are in you am in i are in we_

……………………………………………………………………………………………

**12:21 a.m.**

Luke read the letter through for the fifth time, dried his eyes, and tried to sleep. He tried to imagine his mother's voice. He wanted so much to tell her about Lorelai. Lorelai… Lorelai…Lor-e-lai….he drifted into an uneasy sleep.

……………………………………………………………………………………………**.**

**1:35 a.m.**

Luke woke up suddenly from a bad dream. His mother was trying to warn him about something, but he couldn't remember what it was. His hands were shaking, and he was covered in sweat. He got out of bed and went into the bathroom to splash cold water on his face. He went to Liz's room and put his ear to the door. Relief surged through him when he heard her snoring lightly.

He walked downstairs to get something to drink and was alarmed to find the front door open with just the screen door standing between their house and the lunatic world. Luke cautiously stuck his head out the door and nearly jumped a mile when he saw his father sitting on the porch.

"Jesus! You scared the life out of me, Dad!"

William chuckled. "Sorry," he grinned.

"So what are you doing up?" Luke asked.

"Couldn't sleep. You?"

"The same."

"So, how was the big party? You're the only kid who would come home earlier from their own grad party than his little sister."

Luke laughed. "Yeah. Liz was definitely more into it than I was. It was an okay party I guess, but I was really anxious to get home and read my letter."

"You didn't read it right away?"

"No, I told Rachel I'd meet her right before you gave it to me, so I was rushed and I wanted to take my time to _really_ read it, you know?"

"Oh, I do. I sure do."

"You read yours?"

"Only a few hundred times." William kept his eyes on his son before glancing down. "She's still surprising me," he added softly.

Luke looked at his father. "She really loved you, Dad.

"I still love her."

"I know."

"We had something…," William searched for the right word, "special."

"Yeah, that was a big part of what she told me in my letter. She called herself lucky." Luke studied his father's face. For the first time in his life, he was beginning to understand the depth of his pain.

William gave a small laugh. "Well, I guess underneath the agony of the loss, we were lucky to have found each other. Very lucky."

"I used to wonder sometimes why you never dated anyone else."

"Oh, I think I did a few times, _accidentally_. You know, well-meaning friends who just happened to bring along a single, female friend to a dinner or by the hardware store…that kind of thing." William patted his son's knee, and looked him in the eye. "Your mother is still with me, you know? I couldn't and still can't feel anything for anyone else; I am still in love with her."

"You made her happy, Dad. She told me."

William smiled sadly. "That's all I ever wanted to do—make her and you and Lizzie—happy."

"You did, Dad…and you do."

"Thanks, son," he said sincerely. He patted Luke's knee again. "Just so you know," Will continued, "that was the last letter."

"I figured," Luke muttered as he stared ahead.

"Except for one more for Liz, which, I should tell you, is in the back of the safe—just in case I get hit by a bus or something before she graduates."

"Yeah, well just look both ways before you cross, Dad."

"I'll try."

………………………………………………………………………………………………

**8:30 a.m.**

Bud walked into the Hardware store right on time. "Ready to go, Will?"

William came out of the storage room. "Yeah. Let's get this done." He turned toward a man at the cash register. "Thanks for covering, Charlie. I'll call you tonight about more hours."

"Okay Will. I could really use the work, so thanks."

William walked out and got into Bud's car. "Thanks for doing this, Bud."

"Of course, anytime." They fell silent as Bud started the car. "So Liz is in school, how'd you get this past Luke?"

"He's working on the Belleville farm until one, and he has practice from three to six, so I'm hoping he doesn't even notice I'm gone."

"Okay," Bud nodded. "You are going to tell them though."

"Tell them what? I don't know anything for certain, Bud."

Bud noted the slightly sharp tone in Will's voice, but pressed on. "It's just that I can see you keeping this from them. A protective instinct, if you will…" In his peripheral vision, he could see Will's jaw clench, but he continued. "Now I know Lizzie likes to avoid reality as much as possible, but Luke—"

"I think I know my own son, thank you very much," Will cut in acidly.

"Not saying you don't. What I am saying is that I know _you_."

William sighed in the kind of way that brought the conversation to a halt. They rode the rest of the way to the hospital in an awkward silence saved only by occasional talk of the State Championship game on Saturday. When he pulled into the parking lot, Bud could see that his old friend's irritability had been replaced by nervousness. "Hey, let me go in with you," he offered.

"Nope. I'm a big boy. I'll call you as soon as I can, though. The doctor said I should be ready to leave around four."

"Okay, and um…good luck, Will."

"Thanks friend," William said sincerely, as he walked gingerly into the hospital for his biopsies.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

**Thursday, June 16, 1983, 7:35 a.m. Stars Hollow**

It was late. Luke had been up already for almost two hours. He cracked open the door to his father's bedroom, saw him still sleeping, and sighed. _Stop being paranoid. He's just tired!_ He decided to make a breakfast designed to put some pounds back on his dad. Luke wondered what his mother would think about this situation. He figured she would be able to see right through any of his attempts to hide a problem. She knew him too well, and you could never get anything by her. His inner voice kicked in as he prepared the food: _You know him too. You know something is wrong. He's trying to protect you. _

Luke shut out those thoughts and his mind turned to Lorelai. She _still_ hadn't called. _Clearly she's moved on_. What would his mother have thought of his situation? He mused on this until he heard footsteps.

Liz dragged herself into the kitchen and plopped on a stool. "I am sooooo ready for school to be over," she whimpered.

"Here. Maybe this'll help." Luke slid a plate of French toast toward his sister who perked up immediately.

"Hot damn! What did I do to deserve this?"

"Nothing," Luke said quietly. I made them for Dad."

"Oh, he's already at the store?"

"No, he's still sleeping." Luke tried to say this in his most casual, _what-me-worry(?!)_ voice, but it didn't work.

"Wow. Dad sleeping until eight is like normal people sleeping all day."

"I guess. I didn't see him much yesterday, but he was pretty beat by dinner time." Luke stirred his oatmeal and tried to read his sister's face. "Did you see him at the store at all after school?"

"Naw, I was too busy hanging out with Jimmy."

"You're still into that jerk?"

"Yep, and he's not a jerk. Maybe he used to be, but he's really nice now, Luke."

"If you say so," Luke rolled his eyes and got swatted in the chest. He shrugged it off and started clearing the table. "Liz?"

"What now?"

"Do you think it's weird that Dad is still limping, getting tired, sleeping late, but after spending two nights in the hospital, the doctors have nothing to say?"

"I don't know. Maybe he's just getting old."

"Forty-four isn't old."

"Sounds old to me. Stop worrying so—"

"Hey," Luke said with more sharpness than he intended, "I'm sick of people telling me to calm down when something isn't right about him! You weren't the one who found him passed out on the floor right here! So don't sit there and tell me not to worry because the last time you did, he— " Luke stopped abruptly and turned toward the sink, away from Liz. He vigorously started scrubbing the frying pan as Liz watched in silence. She picked up her plate and tried to rinse it, but Luke took from her, doing his best to avoid eye contact. "I've got it. It's five to eight, you've got to get going."

"I'm sorry."

Luke kept scrubbing.

"I didn't mean to upset you, Luke."

"It's okay," he grunted. "I'm not upset." Liz stood by watching. He thought she had finally turned to leave when he felt Liz put her arms around his middle and hug him from behind. He sighed. "It's alright. _I'm_ alright."

"You sure?"

"Yup. Go ahead." He gently removed her arms from around him and turned her toward the door. "Jimmy's probably waiting by your locker."

"You think?"

Luke gave her a sidelong glance and a tiny smile. "Maybe."

"Then I'm outta here!"

Luke let go of a breath he had been holding when he heard the door close. _Damn it_, he thought, as he wiped his eyes. _Emotional much, Danes? Maybe after practice today you and Kirk can skip and hold hands._

Frustrated, he dried his hands and bounded upstairs. He cracked the door open to his father's room and heard him snoring lightly. _It's good that he's sleeping in_, he thought to himself. He tried not to think about how nervous and worn out his father seemed when he came home last night. _It had been inventory day after all_. He walked back downstairs and began to dial the phone.

"Hello, Mrs. Belleville? This is Luke Danes. I need to cover at the store this morning. Oh, he's fine. Charlie called in sick. Right. Could you tell Mr. Belleville for me? Okay. It may be just for a little while, so I can probably give you a few hours later on. Cornfield number four? Got it. Thank you. Bye."

Luke prepared a bowl of oatmeal and half grapefruit, and set it on the table next to a plate of French toast with a side of scrambled eggs. He tore out a piece of notebook paper and wrote: _The store's covered. EAT this. Take your time. _Luke placed the note next to the food and headed for the hardware store.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………**.**

**9:17 a.m., Hartford**

"What are you thinking about?"

"Nothing."

"Nothing? Your mind is a complete blank, a _tabula rasa_?

"What?"

"Come on, Luke!"

"I was just thinking how happy I am to be here with you."

"You're sweet."

"Am not," he growled.

"Are too," she growled back.

"Shhhhhh…Look at those stars."

"Hmmmm…" Lorelai snuggled a little closer to Luke. She tilted her head so that it touched the side of his face. He smiled and squeezed her good hand.

"You're not looking at the stars, are you?" He asked sleepily.

"I'm looking at _a _star. The star of, well whaddaya know? _Stars_ Hollow!"

"Jeez," Luke muttered, rolling his eyes to detract attention from his smile. They fell silent, and Lorelai moved down to use Luke's chest and shoulder as a pillow. He threaded his fingers through a section of her hair. His touch was gentle, and he smelled so good. She listened to his heart against the steady rise and fall of his chest and basked in the warmth and comfort of just being with him. _I have found my anodyne, _she thought as she tried to commit the moment to her memory.

"So…what are _you_ thinking about?" Luke asked, his voice almost a whisper.

"Oh, you know,…fate."

"Oh, that," he chuckled.

"What?" Lorelai asked, lifting her head in mock indignation, "you don't believe in fate?" Luke shook his head, a trace of a smile on his face. "You're such a guy." Lorelai took her hand out of his, swatted him playfully on the shoulder, and returned to claim back his hand.

Luke propped himself up on an elbow. "I'm a _guy_...because I don't believe in fate? You really think there's some kind of celestial plan worked out for everyone and everything? Does that make sense to you? Why bother trying to achieve anything if, when you fail, you can just say, 'oh well, guess it wasn't meant to be?'…"

Lorelai studied Luke's dynamic face—his arching and falling eyebrows, his knitted brow, and his squinting eyes with fascination. She noted the different timbres of his masculine voice and tried to squelch a smile. Lorelai had been facile with words just about all of her life. Few of her friends could hold their own with her in a discussion, but here was Luke, who, despite claiming to be "bad at words" demonstrating to be anything but.

"…And are you sure you want to categorize skepticism as a _male_ trait?"

"Well now that you've put it _that_ way, no." Lorelai sat up. "I was just—"

Luke sat up. "And this whole 'meant to be' thing' is always getting tossed around unquestioned—usually just to fill an uncomfortable silence with useless words, but does anyone bother to think about it? I mean, I can't tell you have many people told me at my mother's funeral that it was 'meant to be' or part of 'God's mysterious plan'_, _like that was supposed to trick me into feeling better somehow." Luke suddenly realized he was ranting at Lorelai and stopped suddenly. "Sorry," he said, gently raising Casty and kissing her finger tips, "I didn't mean to jump down your throat like that."

"It's okay. I like your rants."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah. I like seeing you get all flustered. Besides, you made some good points. Maybe fate isn't the right word to use. Plus you were so…" She wanted to say 'sexy,' but it was too early for that. "You were so animated and cute."

"Cute? Oh goody, I'm cute."

"Luke! I was giving you a compliment."

"A compliment? It's a _compliment_ to be put in the same category as a smurf?"

Lorelai giggled. "No. I didn't say you were _smurf _cute. You're more of a Butch Cassidy kind of cute. You know, as in _Butch Cassidy and the Sundance Kid_? Surely, you've seen that movie."

"I have. Wouldn't call it _cute_, though."

"Aw come on, when Butch and Sundance were bantering about Bolivia? That was totally cute."

"So does that make you Sundance, then?" Luke teased.

"No, silly! I'd be Etta, the Katherine Ross character."

Luke smiled at that. _She'd totally be Etta,_ he thought.

"But then," Lorelai continued, "you should be Sundance. Etta was with him, not Butch. Besides, your personality is more like his." Lorelai noticed a grin forming on Luke's handsome face. "What?" she asked.

"So you're _with me_ then?"

It was her turn to smile. "Guess so."

"Good."

"Good. Now where were we?" Lorelai smiled.

"Miss Gilmore?...Miss Gilmore?..._Miss Gilmore!_"

Lorelai snapped up her head. "What? Yes?"

"If you are so confident that you do not feel the need to pay attention, perhaps I should give you the final exam right now."

"No, that won't be necessary, Mr. Parsons. I'm sorry. I just have a lot on my mind."

The rest of class snickered, but Lorelai couldn't help but notice Christopher staring ahead blankly.

"I suggest you refocus."

"I will." Lorelai stared at Luke's name on her cast as her history teacher droned on about The _Buck v. Bell _case.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

**9:23 a.m., Stars Hollow**

Luke looked up as the sound of the bells announced his father's presence. William looked perturbed.

"Hey," Luke said as nonchalantly as possible, "I left you breakfast. Did you eat it?"

"Couldn't. I was already late since someone decided to let me sleep in. What the hell were you thinking?"

"Thought you could use it," Luke mumbled. "And you're welcome."

"Touché, son. I deserved that. Don't mind me, I'm just…I don't know. But anyhow, you left enough food for three people."

"Just trying to fatten you up."

"Who says I need fattening?"

"Me, as well as anyone else with functioning vision. Dad, you need to eat more, for God's sake."

"You think so, huh? Listen kid, I can still take you!" William tried to lighten the mood by faking a punch to Luke's stomach.

Luke didn't flinch. "Oh, well maybe I can find a feather to defend myself," he said sarcastically. "But seriously, Dad, way to evade the subject, skillful execution once again."

"You think? Well all credit should go to Lizzie. I learned it from her," he joked.

"Dad," Luke sighed. "Avoid all you want, but you're not fooling me. You've lost a ton of weight, you're oversleeping, you've still got that limp. What's wrong?"

"Nothing."

Luke shook his head. "Why do I even bother?" He spoke with undisguised bitterness. "You always say the same thing." He looked at his father and saw emotion on his face that he couldn't pinpoint, but he was in no mood to play mind reader. "Well, okay, I'm just going to head out to the Belleville's, then. See you later."

"See you…and thanks for covering!" Will called to his son's retreating figure. Luke kept walking, but he raised his hand meekly in a half wave.

"Damn it!" Will shouted to the empty store.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………**..**

**12:15 p.m., Hartford **

Lorelai and Jen met in the courtyard for lunch as usual to fine tune what Jen was now referring to as, "Operation Love Connection." And, as usual, Chris was sitting behind the shelter of bushes conducting "Operation What-The-Hell-Are-They-Planning?"

He finally put the pieces of what he overheard together. Lorelai was going to pretend to study all day at Jen's but really take a bus (!) to New Haven. It was that pitcher. That Goddamned pitcher was stealing _his_ girl.

"Okay," Lorelai summarized. "Tonight I ask as casually as possible to study at your house."

"To complete our experimentation and lab report on learning and Memory in Planaria," Jen finished.

"I like it. Where'd you come up with that anyway?"

"I was my sister's A.P. Bio project this year."

"Good idea."

"So do you think this is going to work?"

"Well it only has to work long enough to get me to New Haven. I'll face whatever comes my way after that, I don't care. All I know is I just have to see Luke again. If we can just get a few minutes together we can figure something out."

"You know, I thought part of the thrill of this was evading your parents, but now I know that this is all about the guy for you isn't it, Lorelai?"

"Completely."

"Are you going to call him again?"

"I don't think so. I think I should wait for him to call me or at least try. I don't want to come off as obsessed or anything, even though, I clearly am," she laughed. Seriously though, I know I'll be able to tell where we stand the minute we see each other."

"Wow," Jen sighed. "That sounds so romantic."

Christopher scowled.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

**1:00 p.m., Woodbridge**

Luke checked his watch and saw that it was one o'clock. Finally. His pent-up frustration kept him moving at a steady pace for three hours as he alternately scouted and weeded the cornfield under the relentless sun. He hated it when he let his emotions get the best of him, especially in front of Liz. If she hadn't been worried before, now maybe she was. _Nice going, Danes. _

He knew his father was also probably brooding all day for sniping at him, but they would be okay; they always were. Throughout the morning, Luke had tried to convince himself that maybe his father's odd behavior _was_ just a matter of getting older. It wasn't like he knew how it felt to be in your forties. His father had plenty of old injuries from his sports days that could be acting up. Hell, he had been a catcher, after all. These thoughts calmed him for a bit, but by noontime, his optimism had evaporated in the sun.

Luke sighed, pulled off his sweaty t-shirt, and doused his head and chest with water. The work had given him time to think, but it did nothing to allay the fears that nagged his mind or soothe the ache in his heart. He put the wet shirt back on and took off on his bike. He had a pilgrimage to make.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

The tracks from where he parked the truck Saturday night were still visible, and Luke found this oddly comforting. He smiled to himself when he thought of his impromptu dance with Lorelai. _I can't believe she got me to waltz. _ He propped his bike against the barbed wire and went through the fence in exactly the same place as he had with Lorelai. He walked to the hill and stood in the clearing looking down on the empty drive-in. He sat against the rocks, the same rocks as before, _their_ rocks, and imagined taking Lorelai to the drive-in. She would love it, of course. She would embrace the whole experience with her infectious enthusiasm and want to start out sitting on the hood of the truck—just as he had with his parents.

Of course, he imagined the kissing. He wondered if he had truly put her at ease about the age and experience (for lack of a better word) gap between them. Maybe she had decided that pursuing something with a college bound graduate wasn't worth it. Had he made it clear enough to her that he would _never_ pressure her? He tried to think back…

……………………………………………………………**.**

"Come on, Luuuke!" Lorelai pleaded. The petulance in her voice and the way she drew out his name stirred him. She was so damned cute.

"No way am I getting roped into this crazy discussion."

"Roped?" she giggled.

"Okay, what was the question again?" He asked quickly, preferring the lesser of two embarrassments.

"Are you a Ginger or a Mary Ann?"

"Neither. I'm a _guy_, Lorelai."

"No, no, no, you've misunderstood. That's pop culture for 'is Ginger or Mary Ann more of your type,' although we could interpret it your way if you want to, I mean, it _is_ the eighties after all, and I am nothing if not open-minded, so—"

"Lorelai."

"Yes?"

"Lorelai."

"You rang?"

Luke sighed. "I mean, I'm not a Ginger _or _a Mary Ann, I am a Lorelai." Luke looked at Lorelai and saw her grinning devilishly, her eyes lighting the darkness. "And now I am completely humiliated."

Lorelai kissed him. "Don't be…," she whispered as she got ready to kiss him again. "…Skipper."

Luke pulled back about a millimeter, their noses still touching. "What?"

"Sorry, would you prefer Gilligan?"

"You're crazy," he sighed as he started to return her kiss.

"How could you say such a thing…Professor!" she volleyed back, recoiling in mock horror.

"C'mere."

They kissed sweetly and without interruption for a few minutes until Lorelai stopped to catch her breath. Luke smiled and squeezed her hand.

"But Luke who do I remind you of more? I mean, I have dark hair like Mary Ann, but Ginger is more—"

"Remember the kissing?" Luke asked as he pulled her closer. "Let's get back to that."

"Well if _you're_ comfortable with all of these unanswered questions," Lorelai proclaimed dramatically, "I _guess _we can continue."

"Sure thing… Mrs. Howell."

"Luke!" Lorelai said in mock anger. "It's Lovey!"

A rustling in the tall grass broke Luke out of his reverie. It was a rabbit, yet another reminder of Lorelai. _Jeez, I've got it bad_, he thought as he watched it hop out of his view. _Follow your heart_, his mother had written. Luke knew he couldn't give up yet. Tomorrow he would pay Emily Gilmore a visit.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………**.**

**7:03 p.m., Gilmore Mansion**

"So Lorelai," Richard began as the first course of dinner was served, "are you preparing for your exams?"

It was time. "Yes, Dad…I have English tomorrow and History on Monday, then I'm done…sort of."

"Sort of?"

"Well, I'm having a few problems with my science project."

"How so?"

"Well, I need access to equipment to complete it. Normally, I would stay after school with my partner to use the lab, but you and Mom want me to come right home."

"That's your doing, Lorelai," Emily countered stiffly.

"No, I know it's my fault, but I don't want my Biology grade to suffer." Lorelai watched her parents share a meaningful look. "Do you think it would be alright if Jen and I finish our project together at her house on Saturday?"

"Why Jennifer's house? Tell her to come over here."

"I would, Mom, but she has the planaria, the training tray, the microscope, everything we need. I'm pretty sure her mother will be home the whole time."

"I didn't hear 'anvil' on that specialized list, Lorelai. Jennifer can bring everything here. I will even pick her up and bring her home."

"The microscope is her sister's, and it's very expensive and fragile. There's no way Jen's sister would let her take it. We're lucky she's letting us use it in the first place."

Richard and Emily regarded each other from across the table. Richard gave a subtle nod.

"Well maybe I'll give her mother a call," Emily spoke with her eyes still on her husband, but unless she gives me her word that she will be home the entire you're there, it's not going to happen."

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………**.**

**7:12 p.m. Sniffy's Tavern, Washington Depot, CT**

William sat in a booth staring at his beer, his second in quick succession. The buzz helped him smile in greeting as Buddy and Maizie came out from the kitchen. They sat together across from William wordlessly.

"So how much time do you have?" William asked, glancing around to check how busy things were.

"Plenty," Maizie answered without hesitation. Buddy nodded in agreement.

"Well, then," William said nervously before plunging right in. "It's been confirmed. I have Cancer."

"Shit," Buddy blurted. Maizie kept quiet but quickly grabbed a napkin to dab her eyes.

"They're sure?" she asked tearfully.

"Yes."

"Lymphoma?"

"Yes, Non-Hodgkin, but that's about all I remember from the phone call other than," William adopted a frantic, officious tone, 'we need to see you tomorrow as early as possible.' All the "fun" details are forthcoming, but the Doctor didn't have a hopeful tone, let's put it that way."

"Christ."

"Yup. Christ, indeed."

"Do the kids know yet?" Maizie asked softly.

"Um, no…not yet." William looked at Buddy. "I will tell them of course, but not until after the game. I want Luke to have his moment."

"Is he working tomorrow?"

"No. Charlie's covering…" William stopped, trying to recall something. "Oh man, I agreed to give Luke the truck tomorrow morning. He uh, needs to see about a girl."

All three friends smiled sweetly at that for a fleeting moment, but the gravity of the present situation yanked them back quickly. "He's going to take this so hard. How do I tell him this when everything is going so well? How?" William put his head in his hands sick with heartbreak.

Maizie jumped up and sat by William, rubbing his back reassuringly. "Will," was all she could think to say.

William ran his hands through his hair. "He got robbed of his childhood, you know? Kid can't catch a break. And Lizzie…she's been so lost without her mother. At least knows how to have fun, but a little too much…but she's getting better. Don't you think she's getting better?"

"Yes," was all Buddy and Maizie could say.

"This is going put her right back in shaky territory."

William looked up to see Buddy and Maizie fighting through their tears. Maize took William's hand. Buddy reached over and covered hers with his.

William looked at their hands in the middle of the table and let loose a small, sad laugh. "What's this? All for one and one for all? What are we, musketeers now?"

"Hell yes," Buddy proclaimed.

"We love you, Will—you and the kids. We're here for you, starting right now." Nobody could circle the wagons faster than Maizie. "We're going with you tomorrow whether you like it or not…"

William looked at Buddy with raised eyebrows. "Don't even try to fight it, Will, you'll just be wasting your time. I ought to know."

"And I know you don't want to go public with this, but I'm calling Mia tonight. She'll be great at taking notes for you and asking questions. She's mentioned giving Lizzie some hours to work at the inn, and now's a good time, don't you think?"

"Thank you," was all William could think to say.

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………**..**

**7:30 p.m., Gilmore Mansion**

Lorelai opened her Algebra book and tried to concentrate while her parents discussed her situation in the study. She knew that if the plan went through, there was a good chance she would get caught. Jen's mother wasn't vigilant, but she wouldn't completely ignore Emily's request. But what did it matter? Things were already bad enough, and it's not like her parents trusted her. Lorelai replayed her mother's words: _"I shudder to think about what you were doing until four in the morning. Should we be taking you to a doctor?"_ Clearly her mother has no respect for her anyway. What did she have to lose?

"Lorelai."

"Yes?"

"After speaking with Mrs. Quinn, your mother and I have decided to let you study at Jennifer's on Saturday."

"Thank you." Lorelai decided it was best to keep it at that. "Well, I'm going upstairs now to finish studying."

……………………………………………………………………………………………………**..**

**Friday, June 17, 1983, 11:12 a.m., Hartford **

Luke stared nervously at the Gilmore house. _More like a mansion, actually,_ he thought as stared at the gate. He had driven around the posh neighborhood for about fifteen minutes before finding it. He recognized the hillside leading up to the pool house where he had tripped, but everything else looked different in the plain light of day. Luke gazed up the long driveway as he put on his one and only sport coat. He studied the sharp points of the wrought iron fence and the peaked windows and other ornate details of the house. _This is why peasants revolt; this is how heads end up on pikes. _Luke could hardly picture Lorelai living in there. What was he getting himself into? For a minute, he actually considered turning around. What was the point of coming here? What good would it do? But he had to do something. He thought of his mother's advice. _Take your chances, _she had written. Maybe Lorelai's mother would be relieved to find out he wasn't a bad guy. But first, he had to convince her.

The security booth was empty. Luke figured it was probably only used at night. He looked at the intercom outside the gate and pressed the button. He let it buzz for a few seconds before taking his finger away.

"Gilmore Residence. Please state your name and business."

"Ah…my name is Luke Danes. I'm a friend of Lorelai's, and I would like to speak with Mr. and Mrs. Gilmore please."

"Just a moment." Luke heard a slight click of disconnection and stared at his shoes. A minute passed and he shifted uncomfortably in his jacket. It was a little too small for him, but it was the only one he had. He had considered wearing his father's suit jacket or "Bank wear" as his father called it, but he didn't want to seem as if he was trying too hard. _Maybe I should have worn a tie _he thought nervously as he heard the intercom speaker click back to life.

"This is Emily Gilmore. To whom am I speaking?"

"Mrs. Gilmore? This is, um, Luke Danes. We met briefly last weekend…I'm a friend of Lorelai's." Luke waited a few seconds to give her a chance to respond, but there was only silence. "I was hoping that I could speak with you for a moment…under better circumstances," he joked lamely.

"You are speaking to me now, Mr. Danes," Emily responded coldly.

"Yes I am, M'aam…" Luke cringed. _Was this suddenly Alabama?_ "But if I could just have a—"

"Let me explain something to you Mr. Danes. My name is Emily Gilmore, _Mrs._ Gilmore to you, by the way, and I have seen and heard all of you that is necessary. I happen to be an extremely busy woman, and I do not have time for nonsense."

Luke stepped it up. "Mrs. Gilmore, I am so sorry to interrupt your day like this. I would just like a few minutes to speak with you in person, and I will be on my way. Please."

Emily peered out the window at the lone figure at the end of the gate. He was polite enough, she'd give him that. Her natural curiosity along with her need to set people straight kicked in, and she relented. "Alright. You caught me in a charitable mood, Mr. Danes. Stay where you are. I'll come out."

"Okay, thanks Mrs. Gilmore. It really means—"

The intercom clicked off. _Guess she really is busy, _Luke innocently thought. He nervously wiped his hands on his jeans—his newest, darkest pair— and checked to see if his shirt was tucked in properly. He looked up when he heard a door opening and closing and saw Mrs. Gilmore strutting down the driveway in black pumps and a blue and black power pantsuit. Her brown hair was swept back so it was flawless and motionless. To Luke, she looked like a combination of Nancy Reagan and Elizabeth Taylor, but she carried herself like the Korean antiques dealer who recently moved into Stars Hollow. She was terrifying.

Though she hated to admit it, Emily had to admire the gumption of this young man. As she neared the gate, she slowed her approach to give her time to size him up. In the frenzy and darkness of their last meeting, she hadn't had the chance. She immediately noticed his pathetic attempt to impress her with his ill-fitting and off-the-rack sport coat. His white shirt looked like it had been pressed by someone who couldn't tell an iron from a chainsaw. And was that pickup truck his? He was definitely from a working class background; she was sure of it.

There was a problem, however. This kid was handsome; there was no doubt about that. His big shoulders and square jaw made him look strong, and he was tall—not tall like her husband, but tall enough to earn the descriptor. There was a sturdiness about him that would make him seem like a tough guy were it not for a gentleness in his eyes. He was beautiful and he was trouble…big trouble. He was going to capture her daughter's heart and steer her off course before she had a chance to realize it for herself.

Lorelai was smart, but her grades were hard-earned. She needed absolute dedication if she was going to go to an Ivy League university. There was simply no way Emily Gilmore was going to stand by and let this boy rob Lorelai of her focus. Not on her watch.

Luke nodded at Emily and tried to muster a small smile as she neared the gate. She opened it and motioned for him to step in—just in—but at least in.

"Thank you for seeing me Mrs. Gilmore." _Should I put out my hand?_ Luke made a motion to shake Emily's hand, but he withdrew it quickly when she simply stared at him. "Like I said on the intercom, I am Luke Danes."

"I know who you are."

"Right…of course…"

"What do you want, Mr. Danes?"

"Yes…okay…I want…first of all, to apologize for last Saturday—"

"Sunday," Emily interrupted. "I seem to recall it being nearly four in the morning when my daughter came home."

"You're right, um, and I want to apologize for that. It was all my fault, Mrs. Gilmore, but we really did just fall asleep looking at the stars. Nothing happened."

"Nothing? My daughter seemed to feel quite comfortable attaching herself to your face in my presence and despite the circumstances."

"Okay…yes, we did, um," _God this is embarrassing _ "kiss, but that's it, I promise. I have nothing but respect for Lorelai and I never meant to show disrespect to you and Mr. Gilmore by not honoring her curfew, but it was truly an accident." Luke stopped to give her a chance to respond but all her got was Emily's unfathomable expression. "By the way," he added nervously, "Lorelai has no idea that I'm doing this. Coming to you was all my idea."

"I believe you," Emily said quietly.

"You do?" Luke could barely hide the surprise in his voice. "About Lorelai not knowing about me coming here or about the…other stuff?"

"Both. I find you to be a credible and decent young man," Emily said calmly, a plan forming in her mind.

"Good." Luke eyed Emily warily. "That's a relief. So then you accept my apology?" _It couldn't be this easy, could it? _Luke thought.

"Yes."

"Yes?"

Emily sighed. "Look, I know Richard and I were quite harsh to you last weekend, but we were distraught. I accept your apology and assure you that, as I go, so goes my husband."

Luke sighed in relief. "Well that's good to hear, Mrs. Gilmore beca—"

"Glad to be of service. Now if you will excuse me, I need to get on with my day." Emily turned on her heel to leave, fully expecting Luke to take the bait and spring the trap she had just set.

"Mrs. Gilmore?" Luke asked shyly.

"Yes?" Emily sighed, secretly pleased her plan was underway.

"I was hoping to get you and Mr. Gilmore's permission to see Lorelai again. I know that at 17, I am a little bit older than her, but I promise to prove to you all that I am trustworthy…if you give me another chance, that is."

"Luke, Lorelai is, and has been, free to see whomever she pleases— within reason of course—and upon our approval…which you now have."

"Oh," was all Luke could say. He was clearly confused.

"Something wrong?" Emily asked. _This is almost too easy, _she thought. Not for naught did Emily Gilmore receive a sterling college education. She had read _The Art of War._ She had read _The Prince,_ and they had more than prepared her for the role of cut-throat corporate wife and high society mom.

"Oh no, Mrs. Gilmore…it's just that Lorelai said she would call me and she hasn't. I was assuming she was grounded and not allowed to contact me," he said sheepishly.

"We did no such thing. She was grounded of course, and still is. For the rest of the summer she needs to home by 9:30 and T.V. and phone calls have been limited to an hour a day. I am sure Lorelai has painted us as utter Draconians, but I think the punishment is fair and reasonable." Luke's face fell, and Emily knew she had hit the bulls-eye. "You mean, she hasn't called you?"

"No, Ma'a…Mrs. Gilmore," he admitted miserably.

Emily moved in for the kill: "I am sorry to hear that, Luke. My daughter is beautiful, intelligent, and charming, but when it comes to boys, I am afraid she has the attention span of a hummingbird. You are not the first boy she's hurt, and I fear you won't be the last."

Luke nodded weakly, and Emily felt a twinge of pity. She could tell he sincerely liked Lorelai, and she did not enjoy breaking his heart. She was no monster, but parenting meant making hard decisions, and if it took a little duplicity to keep her daughter on the right path then so be it. Sometimes innocent people got caught in the crossfire. Emily was quite certain this boy would recover, and he would never fit into their world anyway. Besides, she rationalized, he and Lorelai were too young for real love.

Luke looked down at his feet. It was clear he didn't know what to say. Emily broke the silence: "You're off to college soon?"

"Yes. I'm going to B.U. this fall."

"Good for you. Now Luke, if this relationship was meant to be, my daughter would have called you. It may not seem like it now, but it's all for the best. I am sure you will find a more mature girl in college. Now, I really must get going."

Luke nodded silently trying to find some words. "Thanks…thanks for your time," he croaked as he turned to leave.

Emily nodded and quickly turned away, not wanting to see any more of the pain in his eyes. _Someday, Lorelai better appreciate all that I've done for her._

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………**.**

**Hartford Memorial Hospital Oncology Center, 11:15 a.m. **

William sat down in a small conference room flanked by Mia, Bud, and Maizie and opposite Dr. Julie Myers, oncologist, Dr. John Wazlowski, pathologist, and Dr. Samuel Lowry, hematologist. _A team_, he thought forlornly. _I now have my very own medical team_. _Goody._

After making all of the introductions, Dr. Harlow patted Will on the shoulder as he made to leave. "Good luck, William," he said sincerely. You are in good hands with this crew. They're the best I've seen."

"Thanks," Will said, as he watched Dr. Harlow close the door behind him. He shifted nervously in his seat and Mia gave him a sympathetic smile.

"Well," Dr. Myers spoke, "I guess we should get started. Mr. Danes—"

"William. Please call me William."

"William, diagnosis of lymphoma is best looked upon as a process. There are many different types of NHL, but after careful analysis of your lab tests, scans, and biopsies, we can now say with certainty that you have a form of cancer called Mantle Cell Lymphoma. It's relatively rare, but all three of us have seen it before, and we are confident with our diagnosis.

William liked to believe he was as honest with himself as he was with others, but at that point he realized that he had been in denial since first hearing he had cancer. He had been keeping alive a flicker of hope that somehow this was all a mistake. Hearing the specific name of his disease extinguished that feeble wish and brought with it a heavy sense of dread.

"Um…okay, so how bad is it?"

"MCL is usually considered an intermediate grade of cancer, but yours has been acting more like a high grade, unfortunately." Dr. Myers deftly read the question on everyone's mind. "However, it _is_ treatable, but we need to respond quickly and aggressively."

"What is the stage and prognosis, Dr.?" William asked.

"We cannot be exactly sure yet. We need to do another procedure and a few more tests to rule out other possibilities," Dr. Myers looked at William and his friends carefully

before she continued, "but, given the fact that you have an enlarged spleen as well as cancerous nodes on both sides of the diaphragm, we are considering it a Stage III."

William exhaled as the scene of Luke and Lizzie happily posing for graduation pictures flashed through his mind.

"Stage III?" Mia repeated. "Out of how many?"

"Four," William answered for her as the doctors nodded their agreement.

"But what's the worst, I or IV?"

William answered again. "Four," he sighed. "Cancers are usually considered terminal at that stage. Right, doctors?"

"Well…yes, that is often the case." Dr. Myers confirmed, "but there is good news. The cancer has not spread to your bone marrow—something we feared given your leg pain. As it turns out, the pain is due to an enlarged node pressing up against your femoral artery. You should feel less pain after we remove the tumor." Bud, Maizie, and Mia shifted closer to William.

"And these other tests," William continued, "are not to see if it's Stage II, but rather, confirm that it's not Stage IV, right?" William felt Mia's hand on his shoulder. He watched Bud and Maizie clasp hands.

Dr. Myers hesitated for a second. "William, we need to make sure the disease hasn't spread to your central nervous system. If it has, then that would be a _significant _event for sure, but that's _not _what we are thinking at this point, William. We just have to rule it out right away with a lumbar puncture."

"Wait," William asked, "you mean a spinal tap?"

"Yes."

"Ooookay…when?"

"Today, as soon as possible."

"I don't know if I can do that, Dr. Myers, not today anyway." William looked at his friends in a plea of support before continuing. "Tomorrow is a big day for my son. He's pitching in the State finals, and I need to be there, alert and…strong. I can't miss it, Doctor. I _won't_ miss it."

"William, you're bound to get tired of me saying this, but I cannot over emphasize the importance of starting your treatment as soon as possible. Luckily, this procedure, while uncomfortable, will not incapacitate you or require an overnight stay. The most likely side effect is a headache, so I suggest you lie down on your back, with your head raised for a few hours at least, and drink plenty of water. You will probably be a little sore tomorrow, but otherwise no different than you're feeling right now."

"You're sure about this?" Buddy cut in.

"Yes, barring any rare, unforeseen complications, of course. We can put a rush on the lab results and get you in tomorrow evening or Sunday for a full prognosis and discussion of treatment options." Dr. Myers looked down at her paperwork. "So you have two teenaged children, then?"

"I have a 17 year old son and a 16 year old daughter who lost their mother to cancer ten years ago."

"I am sorry to hear that," Dr. Myers said gently. "How much do they know about your situation?"

"Um…nothing, actually. I mean, I just found out myself only a few days ago, and I didn't want to say anything without details. But my son is pretty worried. He kind of has a sixth sense about these things, but it's been a big week in his life, and I want him to enjoy it…and…just be happy, you know?" William felt his eyes watering, and watched his friends brush away their own tears. "I hear what you're saying about the need to move quickly, Doc, I really do, but I need some time with my kids."

"I understand."

"Four days…maybe five should do it," William choked. He looked at his friends. "I'm going to talk to Luke first, alone…maybe take him to the cabin after the game and just spend some time with him. I'm going to want him with me when I tell Lizzie, and he will need to be prepared."

"That's a good idea, Will," Maizie sniffed.

"Yup," Bud added. "Sounds right."

"I know this is difficult, William. Peter Newman, an excellent social worker, is here today as well as Mondays and Wednesdays. He is available to help with advice for how to talk to your kids about this as well as other issues related to this disease."

William nodded.

"You go get your test done, Will," Mia tearfully suggested. "We'll figure out the logistics okay?"

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………**..**

**Hartford, 11:35 a.m.**

Lorelai sat in the hallway, waiting patiently for Jennifer to finish her English exam. Regular classes were over, and all she had left was her History test on Monday. She opened her notes, but all she could think of was "Operation Love Connection." She tried not to dwell on the possible consequences of getting caught, but as the day neared she couldn't help being a little nervous. Lorelai had challenged her parents many a time in her life, but she knew that this level of transgression could lead to full out parent/child warfare, and everything hinged upon Mrs. Quinn's ditziness and naïve trust of her teenaged daughter.

She pushed away the negative thoughts and tried to imagine Luke's face the first time he saw her. Should she lay low until the game was over? She didn't want to distract him or anything. What if he didn't react at all? _God, that would really suck._ What was with the negativity all of a sudden? Luke was for real, she knew it.

Her thoughts were broken by the opening of the classroom door. Christopher stepped out, their eyes met awkwardly, and Lorelai quickly dropped hers to her notebook, feigning concentration.

"Lorelai," he said quietly.

"In the flesh," she curtly replied, keeping her eyes on her notebook.

"I have a feeling Jen's going to be awhile. I think she was only on the second essay." Lorelai didn't respond, so he tried again. "That was a pretty tough exam. The only reason I finished early was because I know Mrs. Moriarty is going to go easy on me."

Lorelai knew exactly what he was doing. He was trying to draw her into a civil conversation through their old shared joke about Mrs. Moriarty's "crush" on him. She wasn't taking the bait. "Well no one gets so much out of doing so little as you, Chris."

"Ouch!" He laughed.

Lorelai remained silent.

"So…is this how it's going to be between us for now on?" Chris asked sharply. "I mean, I said I was sorry."

"And I heard you."

"I wrote you note."

"I know."

"Did you read it?"

Lorelai sighed. "Yes, I did. It was very well-written. Mrs. Moriarty would be proud."

"Come on, Lorelai!" Chris cried, clearly exasperated. "I don't know what more I can do. For the hundredth time, I'm sorry if I screwed things up for you and Romeo, but I didn't mean it and y—"

"Oh yes you did," Lorelai muttered.

"Okay. Maybe there's some truth to that…" Lorelai scoffed. "Okay maybe there's a lot of truth to that, Lorelai, but I was jealous, okay? There, you got me to admit it; are you happy now?"

"No…but my spirits will lift dramatically when you leave."

"Fine, I'm going!"

"Good."

"See you around, Lor!"

_It's Lorelai, you dolt!_ She thought as she watched Chris storm down the hallway.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

**11:38 a.m., Hartford**

When Luke was seven years old, he broke his arm trying to jump from one tree to another while playing _Planet of the Apes_. He broke his collarbone trying to skateboard down a railing at age nine. During his hockey phase, ten year old Luke broke his nose crashing into a tree. At twelve, he got kicked in the balls by Vince Williams during the infamous schoolyard "doody-head" fight. He took a baseball in the eye-socket when a hard hit grounder took a vicious bounce, resulting in a black eye and blurred vision that lasted for three weeks when he was fifteen.

But all of those painful moments paled in comparison to what he felt now. It was as if Muhammad Ali had just delivered a blow to his solar plexus. He had tried to prepare himself in case things went poorly with Mrs. Gilmore. He had known there was a possibility of making things worse. He knew the Gilmore's might not forgive him. He had tried to consider every contingency except for the worst one: Lorelai's indifference. He hadn't seen _that_ coming, and he cursed himself for being overconfident. He must have been crazy to think a guy like him could hold the interest of a girl like her. But still, it was impossible for him to write off the specialness of their night together.

He knew his feelings for Lorelai were real. He was crazy about her. She was silly in such a random, endearing way, but she was also smart and sensitive. He loved how her eyes and whole face lit up when she teased him. He liked that she knew that he liked it. She put him at ease immediately, and his gut told him he could trust her with stories he hadn't even told Rachel. Just holding her hand sent shivers coursing through his body. He could love this girl. Hell, he probably already did.

How could he be so wrong about her feelings for him? Was he really that clueless? There _had_ been moments—_countless_ moments between them that felt so genuine. Maybe they were real but Lorelai was as fickle as her mother claimed. He knew people like that from school and he didn't get it. There were guys on the baseball and track team who would float from girl to girl every other week it seemed. There were also plenty of girls who acted as though it was more important to just be seen with someone—anyone—rather than be seen alone. It was pathetic. _Lorelai isn't like them, _the inner Luke broke in; _she couldn't be_. But it was outside the range of his honest guy's intuition to believe that Emily Gilmore would outright lie.

As Luke drove away from the hilly streets of the posh west side, he realized he had no idea where he was going. He wasn't thinking clearly, and he knew he probably shouldn't be driving. He pulled over when he saw signs for Elizabeth Park. He needed to clear his head. He had to get himself together in time for practice—the last practice of his high school baseball career. The whole team—no, the whole _town _was depending on him tomorrow.

He aimlessly wandered through the park. He wanted to run; he wanted to just take off sprinting and keep going until he thought his lungs would burst, but he cast off that idea because he'd look like a maniac running through the park in his jeans and work boots. He saw a small playground and walked over to the swing set and sat down on the larger of the two swings. Luke stared ahead, confused, hurt, and depressed.

"Hello."

Luke looked up and over at the direction of the voice and saw a boy staring at him from the top of the monkey bars. He looked to be about seven or eight years old.

"Hey," he said gruffly. Luke watched in alarm as the boy climbed down to get closer. He was in no mood for this.

"I've never seen you here before," he said matter of factly.

_So much for not talking to strangers. _"That's because I've never been here before."

"Oh." The boy took a seat on the next swing and twisted it to get a better look at Luke. "So then, what playgrounds do you usually go to?"

Luke had to suppress a smile. "Playgrounds outside of Hartford, I guess. I don't live around here."

"Is that your truck over there?"

"Um, yes…well actually it's my father's."

"It's really cool."

"Thanks, kid."

"I'm going to get one like that, but I don't drive yet."

"Really?" _This kid is a trip._ Luke twisted his swing so he was facing the boy.

The boy smiled at Luke and he couldn't help but smile back a tiny bit. "My name is Henry."

"That's a nice name, Henry. Kind of a throwback."

"A what?"

"A throwback…like a name from an earlier time."

"I hate my name."

"Why?"

"Some kids call me Henhouse."

"Ah…well…some people are jerks, you know? Don't let 'em get to you, Henry."

"I won't. What's your name?"

"Luke." Luke offered his hand to the kid and they shook.

"Does anyone ever call you 'Puke'?"

"No…and they had better not." Luke stared down at Henry with mock sternness and held it until the boy grinned at him. Luke supposed that he could be thankful Lorelai wasn't around to hear that. _Stop thinking about her!_

"So are you going to get off that swing sometime soon?" Henry asked hopefully. "You're not really using it."

"Yes I am. And you're not exactly using yours either, big guy."

"But that's only because the chain is screwed up. I like this swing better, usually, 'cause I can touch the ground with my feet. See?" Henry demonstrated for Luke. "But now it's crooked, so I'd rather use yours."

"So you're going to try to sweet talk me into giving up _my _swing?"

"Yeah," he grinned.

Luke narrowed his eyes at Henry in his best _don't even think about it_ expression and slowly rose from his swing to examine the chains of the other. Henry quickly took over the other swing the minute Luke took his eye off him. "Nice move kid," Luke chuckled.

"Just kidding," Henry laughed.

"Good thing," Luke growled as he ran his hands up the chain for closer inspection. "I can fix this."

"You can?"

"Yup. I'll be right back." Luke jogged over to the truck and got the small toolbox his father kept under the seat. Henry's eyes lit up when Luke opened the tool box and searched around until he found the right sized pliers for the job.

"What are those?" Henry asked.

"These are pliers. They're good for pulling metal apart and clamping it together." Luke took down the chain, found the place when it was kinked, and easily straightened it out. "There you go, Henry."

"Thanks Luke," Henry said looking at the array of cool objects on display in the open toolbox.

"Not interested in the swing anymore, huh?" Luke muttered. "Go ahead," he sighed, gesturing for Henry to examine the tools. Henry enthusiastically dug in, pulled out a hammer, and pretended to bang on imaginary nails. "Hand it here," Luke said. "That's not how you hold a hammer. Let me show you."

Luke proceeded to patiently show Henry proper hammer technique and let him hit some nails into the dirt. It was clear the boy had little experience with tools. "Don't your parents have tools at home?" he asked gently.

"I guess…but my mom never uses them, and my dad left."

"He left?"

"He moved to Florida last year. My mom said he's trying to find himself, but how can you lose your own self? How come he doesn't just look in a mirror? I don't get it."

"I don't blame you," Luke said softly, wishing he could personally punch the asshole for abandoning his kid.

"I don't think he even misses me," Henry said quietly. "He never calls. Maybe he forgot about me."

"I'm sure he remembers and misses you."

"How do know."

"I know."

"But how?"

"I just know." Luke looked at Henry's widened eyes and felt a pang. "Really," he added. "You're a good kid, Henry. Your father would be crazy not to miss you."

"Thanks, Luke."

"No problem," he said. "Now…do you know the names of any of these other tools?" Henry shook his head and sat on the grass next to Luke. Luke took out a flathead and a Phillips screwdriver and placed them in Henry's hands. "Okay," he sighed. "Let's get started."

……………………………………

By the time Luke explained all the tools to Henry, it was nearly one in the afternoon. He had to get back. He packed up the toolbox and walked it over to the truck while Henry followed. "Well, kid, I have to get going."

"Okay," Henry said sadly.

Luke didn't know what came over him, but he reached down and ruffled the boy's brown hair. It was a gesture his father did to him all the time. "See ya, Henry." Luke started to get in his truck but stopped and looked over at the boy once more. "And thanks," he added.

"You're welcome," Henry replied automatically. "But wait…I didn't do anything."

"Sure you did, Henry. Take it easy."

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………**.**

**1:35 p.m., Hartford**

Christopher was angry—thoroughly pissed off, in fact. Sure, Lorelai had a right to be a _little_ upset with him, but now she was just being ridiculous. He had had it, and he was done apologizing. They had been friends since preschool, yet now she was willing to throw all of that away for some dumb jock? He could hardly believe it. _I could probably get any girl in the school, and I've wasted my time on her. She should consider herself lucky to be with me_, he inwardly scoffed.

But Lorelai didn't even want to _talk_ to him much less _be_ with him, and it was driving him crazy. Chris had had a crush on Lorelai since the 4th grade. He believed that they were meant to be together. It was fate. But fate wasn't looking too good as long as that other guy stood in the way. _I just need to be patient. _There was no way a relationship between Lorelai Gilmore and Mr. Big Man from the Boondocks was going to last, so why should he bother getting upset? All he needed to do was let it run its inevitable course. Then he could be the one turning a cold shoulder when Lorelai came running back to him.

Trouble was, Christopher Hayden, though many things, was not a patient guy. He eyed the pay phone in the school's foyer. _Sometimes destiny needs a push…_

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

**5:09 p.m., Stars Hollow**

Not wanting to tire out his players before the biggest game of their lives, Coach Barrows kept the final practice short. He ran through infield drills, did some situational work, held batting practice, and that was all. Even the dugout meeting was only five minutes, but Luke was emotionally, mentally, and physically exhausted. All he wanted to do was get home, close his eyes, and just stop thinking. He tried to get home quickly but was stopped several times by enthusiastic well-wishers about the game tomorrow. Even Taylor Doose slapped him on the back as he passed the market.

Luke sighed with relief when he walked into a quiet house. For once, it was not filled with the noise of Liz and Carrie and their shrieking gossip. He kicked off his shoes and let his body sink into the couch. He closed his eyes and tried to expunge Lorelai from his thoughts.

He had but seven or eight minutes of peace before he heard the screen door burst open. "But here's the thing, Liz, Laurie always looks for me _before _sitting down in the cafeteria, and now for two days straight she's been over at Brenda's table."

_Oh God…Carrie…Again._ Luke pulled his feet off the arm of the couch and tried to make himself invisible. _Please just let them go upstairs. _Luke slammed his eyes shut as he heard stifled laughter come closer. He could feel their stares. _Damn it! _

"Trying to rest here," he said grouchily with his eyes still closed.

"Hmmmm, and here I thought I had just stumbled upon Sleeping Beauty." Carrie cooed.

"Jeez," Luke muttered with supreme annoyance.

"Come on, Carrie, let's go upstairs," Liz pleaded.

"Sounds like a good idea to me," Luke mumbled.

"Aw, you wanna come upstairs with me, Butch? Well okay, I aim to please…"

Luke's eyes flew open and he shot Liz his hardest look. She gave him a sympathetic shrug before dragging her obsessed friend up to her room. Luke kept his eyes open long enough to ensure that they were upstairs. "Good God," he groaned as Journey's "Don't Stop Believin'" blasted from upstairs. Journey freaked him out.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………**.**

**6:04 p.m.**

William had spent the afternoon at the Independence Inn convalescing in an empty room. He didn't want to take the risk that one of his kids would find him sleeping in the middle of the day.

Mia loaded him down with dinner from the inn's kitchen and insisted on driving him home.

"Mia, I can walk. I'm not dead yet."

"Stop it Will."

"I'm just saying…"

"William, I insist. You're still sore from the procedure. Come on."

"Okay Mia, but seriously…I'm still the same person. I don't want to be treated differently unless it's absolutely necessary."

"I get that, Will, I really do, but you want to be rested for tomorrow, right?" William nodded. "Then let's not push it."

Now he faced the door to his house and tried to steel himself before going inside. He needed to be normal or Luke especially would notice. He pushed open the screen door with his foot and carried two bags of food into the house. He dropped the bags onto the kitchen counter and took a deep breath before walking deeper into the house. A bittersweet wave of emotion moved through him as he took in the scene. As usual, he heard the sounds of music blaring from upstairs complemented with the laughter and singing of Liz and a friend (probably the Duncan girl, he figured). He looked to the living room and saw Luke's feet hanging over the arm of the sofa. He got closer to see him with a pillow covering his eyes. He watched his son trying to snooze through the racket and was hit with another surge of sadness. Would things ever be this "normal" again?

William walked around to the front of the couch and gently moved the pillow away from Luke's face. He bolted upright in alarm. "What the…oh…hey Dad," he said, clearly relieved.

William chuckled. "Did I scare you?"

"Hell yes, I thought you were Carrie."

"And she scares you that much, eh?" He lifted Luke's legs, sat down and let them rest against his lap.

"Are you kidding? She's worst than the girl from _The Exorcist_."

"Shhhh," William laughed tilting his head towards the upstairs.

"Somehow Dad, I don't think they're going to hear us through all that screaming."

"I know, son. It's just that…don't forget what that poor girl goes through."

As everyone in Stars Hollow knew, Carrie's parents were alcoholics, and her father, though estranged from her mother, still found time to show up for loud and occasionally violent arguments. Carrie had an older brother who had dropped out of high school five years earlier and 'managed' by doing odd jobs and leeching off their mother. He treated his little sister with indifference at best, outright cruelty at worst. William always went out of his way to be kind to the troubled girl.

"I haven't, and I won't. Don't worry Dad. Believe me, I _do_ have compassion for her situation and everything, but it isn't easy being her prime target, you know. She's relentless."

"Well who could blame her? You're almost as handsome and charming as your father," Will deadpanned.

"Yeah right. I'm a real catch," Luke scoffed.

William patted Luke on the legs. "What's wrong? How did your trip to the Gilmore's go?"

"I should have stayed home."

"Oh really?" Luke nodded. "Did you see Lorelai?"

"No, she was at school. I talked to her mother and… let's just say it didn't go well."

"She didn't like you?"

"No, she liked me I guess, but…I…don't really want to talk about it."

"Alright, son…You okay?"

"I don't know…I…just want to put it out of my mind right now."

"Okay, kid," Will said gently as he patted Luke's legs.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………**.. **

**Upstairs**

"So Liz," Carrie said as she flipped through the records, "is Luke still broken up with Rachel? They looked pretty chummy at the party, but they didn't leave together."

"As far as I know, they are just friends, but Luke doesn't exactly share details of his love life with me."

"So you have no idea about Rachel or… anybody else?"

"Anybody else? What, do you know something that I don't?"

"No!" Carrie said a little too hastily. "I mean, it's just that it's hard to imagine he will stay single for very long."

"Well then you don't know my brother as well as you think, Carrie. He's not the type to just end one relationship and move right on to another, you know. He's focusing on pitching and college right now anyway."

_Hmmm_, Carrie thought to herself. _Maybe that Lorelai chick was just some random girl_ _and not serious competition._"Well I think it's a waste. He's in his prime, for God's sake!"

They were silent for a minute as Liz put _Boston _on the turntable.

"Carrie?"

"Yeah?"

"Don't get mad, 'cause I'm just trying to be a friend here…but I think you should let go of this obsession with my brother." Liz cautiously tried to gauge her friend's reaction, but Carrie just pretended to stare at the album covers. "I mean, if Luke was interested in you, you would know by now."

Carrie continued to stare at the records with no response, which was weird for Liz. Carrie was never at a loss for words. She was loud and brassy—a good cover for her sadness and insecurity. She finally looked up at Liz with tears in her eyes.

"It's just that…and you HAVE to swear you'll keep this between us and us only…"

"I swear."

"It's just that I really like him."

"That's not exactly a secret, Carrie."

"No…I mean…it's like the song, it's 'more than a feeling' you know? I think I…_love_ your brother, Lizzie. I think I have since the third grade."

"Wow that long? I thought this was all just some big physical attraction and…well…part of your usual game, Carrie."

"That's how I try to play it off, but it's more than that. It always has been."

"How did it start?"

"Well he was always cute, of course, but one day after school when I was in the third grade, a bunch of boys stole my new Snoopy lunchbox and started playing keep away with it. I don't even remember all of them, but Jake Banyon started it."

"Of course," Liz agreed.

"Anyway, from out of nowhere, Luke intercepted it, chased the other boys away, and gave it back to me."

"You must have been scared."

"No, I wasn't really. I was really, really pissed, but not scared. It was nothing compared to what I dealt with at home."

"Well that does sound like my brother all right," Liz sighed. "Luke hates bullies. Always has and always will." Liz looked at Carrie thoughtfully. "So, he was your hero, then?"

"I guess…but no, it wasn't just that." Carrie looked at her friend with uncharacteristic seriousness. "It was that no one had ever stood up for me before. Ever. For one brief moment I felt special, and when he gave me back my lunchbox, he asked if I was okay. I still remember it so clearly. No one had ever asked me that, either. But it wasn't just what he said, but the way he said it. He looked me right in the eyes, Liz, and from that day on…I just haven't been able to take my eyes off him, and…wish that he was…mine." Carrie dropped her eyes in embarrassment before continuing. "He's just so…um…so…"

"So…what?" Liz asked.

"So…oh, never mind," Carrie said. _Gentle_, she thought to herself.

**Downstairs**

"So dinner's already made, courtesy of Mia. You hungry?"

"Not really."

"Son, you have to eat."

"I know."

"Big game tomorrow."

"Really? Where?"

William grabbed the pillow and hit Luke. He was rewarded with a tiny smile. "There's lots of carbs for you in the form of fresh bread."

"Good."

"You nervous about the game, kid?"

"A little, I guess. New Haven has two of the best hitters in the state."

"Sure, but they've never faced you before. How's your arm feel?"

"Great."

"Do you have a game plan?"

"Yeah…don't screw up."

William laughed. "You'll be great." He studied his son's pensive face for a moment. "So I was thinking that after our celebration dinner tomorrow—"

"Dad, don't jump to conclusions. Seriously, this game is not 'in the bag' by any means. They are really good."

"I wasn't jumping anywhere, kid. It's just that we're celebrating no matter what. It's been a great season, and we're all proud of you."

"Thanks."

"But to get back to my point, what do you think about getting out of Dodge tomorrow night?"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean me, you, and hopefully a lot of fish."

"The cabin?"

"Yeah, for the weekend at least. Maybe Monday too if I can swing it with Charlie."

Luke sat up. "Definitely! We haven't been in ages."

"I know, and I'm sorry about that."

"No, Dad, it's not your fault. I've had games and Liz…wait, what about Liz? She won't want to go."

"I know."

"So…you're trusting her alone?" Luke couldn't hide the incredulity from his tone.

"Not exactly. She's been bugging Mia for a job, and now she's got one. Mia will train her in the afternoons because she's working the 11 to 7 shift for a few days starting Sunday."

"Wow, that's genius, Dad."

"I thought so. How much trouble can she get it in with those hours? She'll probably sleep at the inn too. Of course, she'll have to go directly to school on Monday, but her exams are over, and it's the last day. She'll manage."

"Or skip."

"You know what? For once, I don't care. We're long overdue for some fishing time right?"

"Right."

**Upstairs**

"But Carrie, if you give up on this dream of Luke, maybe you'll have a better chance at getting a nice boyfriend for a change. If guys think you're just using them, they're just going to use you."

"And where is this wisdom coming from, Lizzie? Your experience? You've never even had a steady boyfriend." Carrie saw a flash of hurt in Liz's eyes. "I'm sorry. That came out harsher than I meant it to."

"It's okay. Besides, that's all about to change anyway."

"Jimmy?" Carrie asked.

Liz beamed. "Yep, he asked me out at lunch today."

"And you waited until _now _to tell me? Are you high?"

"Nope, but I will be this weekend. Hayward just got back from visiting his cousin…"

"And we know what that means!" they shouted together.

"Yeah, so anyway, Jimmy asked me to a party this weekend."

"When? Where? I haven't heard anything!"

"That's because we don't know the where or the when right now. Jimmy said they're trying to keep it low key. Last time word got out about Hayward's supplies, everything was gone within the weekend."

"Look at you with all the inside info now that you're Jimmy Mariano's girl," Carrie squealed.

"That's me!"

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………**..**

**Saturday, June 18, 1983 Gilmore Mansion, Hartford 9:15 a.m.**

Lorelai nervously came downstairs with her book bag packed. She found her parents calmly drinking coffee and reading the newspaper on the back terrace. Her pulse quickened when she caught part of a sports headline on the back page of her father's paper that read, "David vs. Goliath High School Showdown…" She had to resist the urge to snatch the paper out of her father's hands.

"Are you ready to go, Lorelai?" her mother asked with barely a glance.

"Yes."

"It's rather late, don't you think? It would seem to me that it you were so concerned about finishing this project, you would have planned an earlier start."

"Well…Jen's not really a morning person."

"Hmm…sounds like someone I know," Richard broke in. Emily chuckled in agreement.

"Alright then, let's go. I'll take her, Richard. I have errands to run.

……………………………………

"So Lorelai, how long do you think you'll be at Jennifer's?"

Lorelai was ready. "Oh, all day, probably. The project is due Monday, and we have to finish the trials, analyze the results, and write up the report. We may not finish until around nine or ten."

"And how about your other schoolwork?"

"I just have my History exam on Monday. I'm all caught up in that class, though. I can study on Sunday."

"And that's it for the year?"

"Yeah…um, why?"

"Why what, Lorelai?"

"Why are you suddenly so interested in the minutiae of my schoolwork?"

"I am a concerned and competent parent."

"Oh, that." Lorelai mentally kicked herself. She needed to end this conversation, and she needed to keep her sarcasm in check. Lorelai managed to maintain a reasonable silence for the rest of the way to Jen's. _I just need this to work. _She tried to think about what she missed most about Luke. She could feel her whole body ache at just the idea of seeing his face.

Lorelai was so lost in her thoughts, she hardly noticed when her mother pulled to a stop in front of Jennifer's house.

"Thanks Mom," Lorelai quickly got out of the car and shut the door.

"Lorelai."

She turned around slowly. "Yes?"

Emily studied her daughter's face. "Good luck on your project."

"Okay …thanks."

Emily waited until she saw Lorelai welcomed inside by the Mrs. Quinn. She waved, sighed, and drove away.

…………………………………………………………………

"Okay," Jennifer said as soon as they closed her bedroom door. "According to the paper, the game starts at one o'clock." Lorelai nodded nervously. "Now did you happen to see the sports page? There's a picture of your man in there," Jennifer sang teasingly as she started to hold the newspaper out of reach.

Lorelai laughed and grabbed it. There was a picture of Luke, in mid windup, under the headline, "David vs. Goliath High school Showdown Moved to Yale Field." The caption read, "Senior Luke Danes hopes to lead Stars Hollow to its First-Ever State Championship." Lorelai lightly ran her finger over the image.

"I guess they had to move the game from New Haven High School to Yale in order to accommodate the crowds. But don't worry; it should be easier for you to find a connecting bus to Yale."

"Yeah," Lorelai sighed, eyes still on Luke's picture. "Can I keep this?"

"Of course! Now I have the Hartford/New Haven schedules and fares for Greyhound and Peter Pan bus lines right here."

"Have I told you lately that I love you?" Lorelai quipped.

"No, but you can save that for Mr. Luke today," she smiled and raised her eyebrows up and down.

Lorelai actually felt herself blush. She was a mess. "God Jen, it doesn't even feel real to me yet."

"Well, it will soon enough! There's a bus at 10:20 and another one at 12:05. The next one doesn't leave until 1:15, and the game starts at 1:00, right?" Lorelai nodded. "It should take you about 50 minutes to get there. So hopefully, my mother will get involved with one of her projects, probably the garden, before you have time to get to the station before 12:05." Jennifer took in Lorelai's nervous expression and patted her on the shoulder. "Don't worry, Lorelai. It's going to work, I can feel it, and hey, if it doesn't, you only live once, right?"

"Yup. And if ever a guy was worth taking a chance for, he's it, Jen. He really is."

"Awww girl, you've got it so bad." They laughed together.

"Jen, I don't know how to thank you."

"Details, girlfriend, details. That's how. I can't wait to hear all about it."

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………**..**

**11:35 a.m.**

Just as Jennifer had predicted, her mother got involved in her gardening allowing Lorelai time to slip out unnoticed. She had only to walk a couple of blocks to find the right bus stop to get to the main station. Lorelai had never been to a large bus station before. As she threaded her way up a concrete stairwell, her nose twitched as it detected a smell of urine. It gradually weakened as she got into the waiting area.

Union Station was loud and crowded. It felt and looked seedy. There were people from all walks of life milling around, waiting, or just loitering. A couple of rough looking men bumped her, and she was a bundle of nerves by the time she found the ticket counter. She clutched her bag to her chest as she stood in line.

"Spare change, Miss?"

"Oh…um…yeah…sure." She fumbled awkwardly to find some coins in her pocket. She dropped them into the tobacco stained hand of a ragged man whose age seemed impossible to identify.

"Next," spoke the voice of a man behind the ticket booth. "May I help you?"

"Um, yes, could I buy a ticket to New Haven please?"

"For the 12:05 express?"

"Yes."

"One way or round trip?"

"Ummm…" Lorelai hadn't thought of this. Maybe Luke could take her back to Jen's.

"Personally, I would go with the one-way. You never know what could happen," spoke the unmistakable voice of Emily Gilmore.

Lorelai whipped around, startled. "Mom! What are you—"

"What am _I _doing here? You have some nerve, young lady." Emily looked at the ticket vendor. "No purchase will be necessary, sir. Come on, Lorelai. It's a wonder you haven't already been mugged."

Lorelai felt every part of her body breaking inside. She had feared this for sure, but she hadn't allowed herself to consider the possibility of getting caught _before_ seeing Luke. She desperately but briefly considered running off, but she knew it was no use.

Emily grabbed her arm and led her away from the line and out of the station. Thoroughly surprised and defeated, Lorelai kept her head down and silently stared at the ground as she walked. When they got to the car, she sat down and held her face in her hands vowing silently not to let her mother see her cry.

"How could you, Lorelai? I trusted you."

"How could I?" Lorelai sniffed. "I needed to see Luke, and you wouldn't have let me. You never care about what's important to me!"

"Oh yes, that's right. Here we go again with the horrible mother mantra. I know what's best for you, whether you care to admit it or not."

"Mother, I will accept any punishment I have coming, but please just take me to the game in New Haven. We don't have to stay. Just give me ten minutes. Please."

"Are you on drugs, Lorelai? This boy is nothing but trouble. We're going home."

"You don't know him, mother…and you don't know me."

"Now that might be true, young lady. After all, I _thought_ I could trust you."

"Oh, so what's with the stakeout, then? I'd hate to see how you deal with people you don't trust," Lorelai snapped back, her anger gathering steam.

"Don't you dare make this about me! You scared the life out of your father and I last weekend with your little adventure with this…this…Luke person—who is too old for you anyhow."

"He's a good person, Mom. If you would just—"

"ENOUGH!" Emily shouted. "I don't want to hear any more. I need to think about how I am going to break the news to your father that once again, you have violated our trust. Until I have had time alone with him to discuss this unfortunate turn of events, I don't want to hear you."

"Fine!"

"Indeed."

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

**New Haven, 12:41 p.m.**

Yale Field was buzzing with excitement. It seemed like the entire population of Stars Hollow had come out in full force, with banners, signs, and lots of energy. New Haven, with its hometown advantage, had even more fans who were eager to do everything they could to rattle the upstart, small town rubes. They'd never live it down if they lost the championship to a division three team.

In addition to the raucous fans from both sides there were baseball devotees, reporters, and photographers from all over the state, drawn in by the improbable match up, and curious to see if the so-called pitching phenom lived up to the hype.

Luke had been to States three times for Track, but he had never performed in front of such a large crowd as he would today. He wasn't fazed by this; his ability to tune out noise and stay focused was as critical to his success as his fastball, but prior to getting into "his zone" he was embarrassed by some of the attention. Spanning the top row of one section of bleachers was a group Stars Hollow girls who had made a banner calling themselves "The Butch Brigade." That was horrifying of course, but he was able to push it out of his mind and reduce the distractions to nothing but white noise.

Until he made a mistake.

He was warming up about fifteen minutes before game time. His arm felt great. He was hitting every target be it high, low, inside, or outside. His curve was breaking, his sinker sinking. He had, according to baseball vernacular, "brought his good stuff." This was especially evident when his catcher signaled for a fastball. The "pop" of the catcher's mitt could be heard from the stands. Luke couldn't help but steal a glance at his father in the front row. William grinned and raised his eyebrows approvingly. Luke got ready to throw another.

"Hey Luke, hold up a second," his catcher called.

"What's up, Rob?"

"Your speed," Rob joked. "Man, I need to beef up the padding in my glove or my hand won't last the whole game." Rob trotted over to the dugout to dig around the first aid kit for extra foam.

Luke kept himself loose by stretching, but he became acutely aware of people watching him. He stood up suddenly when he heard a laugh. Not just any laugh, but Lorelai's. He listened with a safecracker's ears, but he couldn't hear it again. He scanned the bleachers and stands knowing he'd find her just by her smile if she was there, but she wasn't. He looked carefully at the stands on both sides of the diamond. She wasn't anywhere. _Who are you kidding, anyway?_ He realized at that moment how much he was hoping Lorelai would come to the game. In his heart, he hadn't completely believed she stopped caring, and he had been holding out hope that the reason she didn't call was that she wanted to surprise him at the game. It fit her playful nature.

But it hit him with unexpected, sudden force that not only was he not going to see her, but that her mother had been telling the truth. Lorelai was a girl who lived in the moment, and while she had enjoyed their night together, she had moved on. Luke felt a tightness in his chest at that thought. It was at that exact moment he realized how much he wanted—even _needed _to see her again, and it hurt like fucking hell.

"Got it," Rob said cheerfully. "Ready?" Luke didn't respond, and Rob noticed the faraway look in his eyes. "Luke? Hey man, you okay?"

"Uh, yeah," Luke responded lamely. "Let's finish up." Luke lobbed a pitch to Rob.

"I'm ready, Luke. Let it rip." Luke nodded and threw the next pitch way over Rob's outstretched glove.

"Sorry."

"No problemo. Here you go," Rob gave him a target right down the middle. Luke threw it into the dirt, with the ball getting past the catcher again and rolling to the fence.

_Aww shit_, Luke thought. He needed to get his concentration back, and he had less than ten minutes before game time.

"Something wrong, boys?" Coach Barrows asked.

"Sorry Coach, my arm feels great, I just…um…need a moment to refocus. Can I just…?"

"Yup. Do what you need to do, Luke, but we have less than eight minutes. Why don't you take a moment in the dugout?"

"Yeah okay."

Coach Barrows eyed Luke nervously as he watched him walk to the end of the bench and sit down. This was not the time for his star player to come down with his first case of nerves. Rob stood in front of the dugout, blocking the view so Luke could have some privacy. "Good idea, son," the coach whispered to Rob. "Keep the others out of the dugout, okay?" He told Rob as he spied William chatting amiably in the stands. He jogged over. "Hey William," he called.

"Hey there, Coach! You ready for this?"

"I am, but there's something going on with Luke."

The smile left William's face. "What's wrong? Where is he?"

"I think it's pre-game jitters. He's in the dugout right now."

"You want me to check on him?"

"If you could, Will. I've never seen him get nervous before."

"I'll see what I can do."

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………**..**

**12:48 p.m., Gilmore Mansion **

Lorelai ran up the stairs to her room, slammed her door, and flopped down on her bed. She was inconsolable about losing her chance to see Luke. She tried to recall exactly what she had said in the rambling message she left on his machine earlier in the week. Her heart wrenched as she remembered that she had told him she was going to his game. What would he think?

Now the situation with her parents was going to be unbearable for the whole summer. Maybe longer. She doubted they would ever trust her again, but they couldn't keep her from the phones forever. It would be impossible. At any rate, she would call Luke from School on Monday the first chance she got. They could lock her in the house, but at least she still had one more day of school, and if they thought they could keep her from talking to Luke, well, they had another thing coming.

**12:48 p.m., Yale Field**

William didn't bother announcing his presence. He just quietly sat down next to his son and patted him gently on the back. "You okay?"

Luke had his elbows resting against his knees and his head bent down, staring at the dirt. "Yeah," he sighed. "I just lost my focus back there, and I'm trying to get back in the zone. I'm not nervous, Dad."

"Didn't say you were, but it would be okay if that was the case. Happens to everyone from time to time."

"She's not here, Dad. She's not coming," Luke said so softly, William had to bend forward to hear it.

"Who's not com—…oh, you mean, Lorelai?"

Luke nodded slightly. "I thought she would, and I thought I heard her…God, I sound pathetic…I _am _pathetic."

"No you're not. You sound like a young man who has his priorities in order as far as I'm concerned." William laughed and patted his son on the back. Luke was surprised by this, but he didn't show it; he continued to fix his gaze on the ground. William continued. "Here's the thing, though: You don't know why she's not here."

"Oh, I think I do."

"You don't _know,_ son, and there's nothing you can do about it at this moment. Meanwhile, I _do_ know that you want to do your best in this game."

"Of course."

"Well, then let's concentrate on what's in front of us, eh?"

"That's what I'm trying to do."

"May I help?"

"You can try."

"Okay first off, we have all weekend to figure out the first problem. You can tell me anything, everything, or even nothing, but we can hash it out. Now, you just happen to be very hard on yourself, and I'm sure you are assuming the worst, so I'll do my best to talk you off the ledge---while we fish. Okay?"

"Okay."

"Clear your mind, son." William waited until Luke nodded. "Got it? Good. Now, tell me what you know about their 3 and 4 hitters."

"Well, supposedly they're both good fastball hitters. Wheelock has the better average and the highest on base percentage in the league, but Ahearn leads the state in homeruns and RBI's."

"What's your plan?"

"With Ahearn, I'll probably start low and inside and then change his eye level with something up and in or up and down the middle if I'm behind. Wheelock will probably be a tougher out. I heard he's pretty disciplined at the plate."

William continued to get Luke focused on his game plan with his Socratic questions. Within five minutes, Luke was fully back in his "zone."

"You batting third again?"

"Yup," Luke nodded.

"What kind of hitter will you be today?"

"I'll be a tough out—make him waste some pitches and foul off anything I don't like that's in the strike zone." William nodded his approval. "Oh, and I'll keep my hands quick," Luke added.

"You sound ready to me, kid. Get in there and instill some fear at the plate and on the mound. Paint the corners and blow 'em away if necessary, but most importantly, throw…"

"What I intend to throw," Luke finished. That was chapter and verse from the gospel of Sandy Koufax.

Luke watched his father leave the dugout and give his coach the "thumbs up" sign. _Okay, Dad, this one is for you and Mom._

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………**..**

**1:40 p.m., Hartford**

"Why Luke Danes, you have officially achieved the impossible."

"Oh yeah? And what is that?"

"You've actually made me interested in baseball."

"Really?"

"Well…at least interested in watching _you _play baseball. You have one more game left, right?"

"Yup," Luke looked down at Lorelai through his eyelashes, making her feel faint. "So…does that mean you're going to go?" he asked hopefully. "I mean…I'd like you to go…if you want."

Lorelai smiled at him, his shyness making her melt. "When and where is it?"

"New Haven, next Saturday at one o'clock," he smiled back. He couldn't help himself.

"If I can find a way around Adolf and Eva, I will be there."

"Adolf and Eva?"

"Pet names for my parents."

"Yikes."

Loud knocking on the door broke Lorelai out of her reverie.

"Lorelai, wake up."

_Uugh…my mother. _Lorelai sat up on her bed and rubbed her eyes."What?"

Emily dropped a pile of books and notebooks on the end of her bed. "Are these all of your history materials?"

Lorelai looked through them. "Yeah, that's everything."

"You should begin studying, Lorelai. I just confirmed with the Dean that you do, in fact, have one more exam in American History."

"You called the Dean? Why?"

"Do I really need to answer that?"

"Never mind," Lorelai said quietly.

"You may as well get to work, Lorelai. You will have no time for anything else this weekend."

Lorelai bit the inside of her cheek to keep quiet.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………**..**

**1:52 p.m., Bottom of the 4****th**** Inning; Yale Field**

"Strike three!"

The New Haven fans collectively groaned. With that out, Luke had retired the side with three strikeouts. Again. He was dominating the New Haven Warriors. Their batters had barely made contact with his pitches. Luke had given up two outs to foul ball pop ups and one to a grounder to the second baseman, but all nine other batters he had faced were strikeout victims.

Meanwhile, the Stars Hollow Minutemen had scored twice. Luke doubled in the first inning, stole third, and scored on a sacrifice fly from Jake Banyon. In the fourth inning, Billy Coogan hit a single, Ken Kaleeda walked, and Pat Gleason drove Billy in with a another single. A two-run lead rarely feels comfortable in baseball, but with the way Luke was pitching, it felt like they were ahead by ten.

Not due up for a while, Luke sat on the bench and cheered Rob as he got ready to hit. Ken Kaleeda took a seat next to Luke. "Hey Luke, what do—ow!" Before Luke had a chance to respond, Coach Barrows pulled Ken out of the dugout by his ear.

"What the hell are you doing, Kaleeda!"

"Nothin' Coach! I was just talking to Luke and you attacked me."

Coach Barrows sighed and silently looked skyward for patience. "Kenny, you NEVER disrupt a pitcher who's in a zone like Luke is right now. You should know that."

"But Coach, Luke always pitches awesome, and I always talk to him."

"Not," the coach interrupted, "when he's pitching a _**perfect**_ game, for Christ's sake!"

"What's a perfect game?"

"Are you kidding? How long have you playing ball, kid? Are you brain damaged?"

"Well now that you mention it, Coach, Luke accidentally hit me in the head with a golf club just last summer."

Coach Barrows rolled his eyes and sighed loudly. "A perfect game is when a pitcher allows no one to reach base for _any_ reason be it a hit, a walk, a hit batter, or an error for a complete or extra inning win. In our league that's 21 batters up and 21 down."

"So it's like a no-hitter then?"

"It's better than that, obviously, and it's very rare. Haven't you noticed everyone else avoiding Luke?"

"Um, not really, Coach. I mean, Luke's kinda grumpy sometimes so I just figured—"

"Kaleeda, do us all a favor and don't try to figure out anything. Just stop thinking altogether, kid. Make the world a better place. Meanwhile, do not talk to Luke until the game is over, capiche?"

…………………………………………………………

**2:24 p.m., Top of the 6****th**** Inning**

While Luke waited on deck to bat, Jake Banyon and Billy Coogan gathered the rest of the team together in a tight circle, out of Luke's hearing range. "Listen up," Jake said with authority, "we've got something to say. Go for it Billy."

"Well, we all here know that we're a wicked awesome team, right? But we also have to admit that we wouldn't have made the playoffs, gone to States—"

"And be six fucking outs away from winning it all," Jake added.

"If," Billy continued, "it weren't for Luke. Right, guys?" Billy looked around at his teammates and watched them nod in agreement. "Okay, I don't know how many of you realize this, but Luke's got more going than a no-hitter. He's pitched a perfect game so far."

"Anyone need me to explain what that is?" Ken asked hopefully.

"Kaleeda," Jake growled, "everybody knows what that is, for fuck's sake."

"Sorry," he mumbled.

"What Jake and I are trying to say is that we only need six more outs, and we don't want any errors to blow this for Luke. We need to keep our heads in the game down to final pitch. We need to be willing to sacrifice our bodies to get to a ball, you hear me? _Nothing _gets through!"

Billy put his hand out in the center of the group and everyone followed suit. "On three, let's just say, 'nothing.' Ready? One, two, three…"

"NOTHING!"

……………………………………………**.**

"Luke's up!" Maizie squealed with excitement. "Say Will, you don't think they'll try to hit him like they did last game, do you?"

"I hope not, Maizie, but I'm sure Luke is expecting a brush back at least."

"So can we talk about 'it' yet?" asked Buddy. _It _referred to Luke's perfect game.

"Hell no, we could jinx it, Bud."

"Ooookay," Buddy sighed, giving an amused wink to Mia and Maizie.

The New Haven fans greeted Luke with hisses and boos that were loud enough to drown the cheers from the Stars Hollow contingent as he stepped into the batter's box. _Sure would be nice to shut them up_, he thought as he took a few practice swings. He looked over at his teammate Kevin who had reached first on a throwing error.

"C'mon, Cool Hand, there's a duck on the pond for ya!" screamed Babette. "Hit 'em in, Handsome!"

Luke dug in and looked the pitcher in the eye. The first pitch was a wild, inside fastball in the dirt. Kevin thought about going to second, but he played it safe when the catcher blocked it.

"Ball one," announced the umpire.

Luke stepped out of the box, adjusted his helmet, and took three and a half practice swings. He stepped in the box and stared down the pitcher again. He smirked at Luke before going into his windup.

The ball sailed right at Luke's shoulder. Luke had to jump back to avoid getting hit, and the ball got past the catcher and rolled to the backstop. Kevin made it easily to second. All of the Stars Hollow players and fans stood up and oohed at the near miss. They shouted their encouragement:

"Hang tough in there, Cool Hand!"

"They're just afraid of ya, Butch!"

"Knock 'em dead, Luke!"

Luke figured he'd get a strike next, probably near the outside corner. Jake, the Minutemen's most powerful bat, was on deck. If Luke walked, Jake could put the game out of reach. Luke also knew that he could be wrong, so he also prepared for a pitch near his head.

The pitcher was ready, but Luke stepped out of the batter's box at the last moment, hoping to throw off his rhythm. "Time out!" the umpire called.

Luke stepped back in the box and tuned out the noise. He concentrated on trying to see the ball come out of the pitcher's hand. The pitcher fired away. Luke watched it leave and had a split second to decide whether to swing. He swung and crushed the ball. Homerun. Luke didn't stop and watch as the ball sailed over the left field fence; he wasn't that kind of player. Instead, he went into a brisk trot around the bases. He could see the crowd reacting but not hear it—at least not exactly. It was like listening to a pool party from the bottom of the deep end. Luke kept his head down until he was about to cross the plate, then he allowed himself to smile when his saw his father celebrating with the rest of the townies.

……………………………………………………**..**

**2:46 p.m., Bottom of the 7****th**** (last) Inning; Minutemen: 4 Warriors: 0**

"Okay men, this is it. We all know what's on the line here. I want to see airtight defense out there. Keep your heads in the game and play all the way to the final out."

"You got it, Coach."

"We've got this!"

"Let's go Minutemen!"

Photographers and reporters from newspapers and local television stations jockeyed for position along the field. Everyone in the stands stood up in anticipation.

The boys nervously started to take the field.

"Hold up!" Coach Barrows called. They stopped and crowded around their coach. "It's been a hell of a season boys. I'm proud of all of you." The boys looked at their normally stoic coach in wonder as he struggled to stay composed. "Now, get going!" he shouted, swiping at their butts as they hustled out to the field.

Luke walked slowly to the mound with his head down. The crowed roared their encouragement as he threw his warm-up pitches. _Just three more_, he told himself. _Don't blow it. _He couldn't help but look over at his father. Will gave him an encouraging smile and yelled out, "Stay on it, son. You can do it!"

Buddy watched William nervously cross his arms across his chest and take a deep breath. "Can we talk about it yet?" he teased.

William bumped him with his shoulder. "No."

"Oh, hogwash!" Maizie exclaimed. "You and your superstitions, Will!"

"Only for baseball," Will defended.

"And fishing," Buddy cut in.

"Shush, guys! The inning has started!" Mia chided.

Luke stared down the leadoff batter as he came to the plate. He took a signal from his pitcher and fired a blazing fastball on the upper inside corner of the strike zone. The batter tried to swing but was ridiculously late with it.

"Strike one!" yelled the ump.

Patrick Gleason shifted nervously in right field. If this guy managed to get of piece of the ball, it would probably come his way. He put himself in the best position to run down a ball hit over his head but still give him a chance to catch something shallow. _Best of all would be if he didn't hit it anywhere near me. _He exhaled in relief when the next pitch was a ball, but the third pitch was hit hard into the stands on his side of the field. _Shit._

Patrick was the older brother of Kirk, the town nerd, and he felt the vulnerability of "geekness by association." The last thing he needed was to lose any of his coolness by making an error and blowing Luke's perfect game. _Please, please, don't hit to me, _he thought asLuke went into his wind-up. Suddenly, he heard a crack and saw the ball heading off the bat in the air towards right field. It was shallow. _Shit, it's going to drop_, he thought as he charged in. He burst forward with every ounce of energy and speed he possessed. He outstretched his gloved hand and dove for the ball.

He tasted dirt and grass as his face made contact with the field. The crowd was roaring. He shook off his disorientation and tried to find the ball. It was in his glove. He did it! He caught it and preserved the no-hitter and the perfect game. _Holy shit. _He picked himself up and took a moment to revel in the glory. The place was going wild, and Luke pointed at him with a grin as he threw the ball back in.

The Stars Hollow cheering section was insane with anticipation. Liz had been so busy flirting with Jimmy, she didn't know about the perfect game situation until Carrie and Jimmy had explained it to her at the top of the inning. "Oh my God, guys, do you think Luke is going to do it?" she asked.

"I didn't think so at first, but after that play, I think it's going to happen, Liz," Jimmy answered.

"I _always _knew he could _do it_, and I'm _behind _him one hundred percent," Carrie said suggestively.

"You never stop, do you?" Liz sighed.

"You should know that by now."

"Yes, of course, Carrie. How could I forget your _raison d'etre?_ Hey guys," Liz said looking carefully at Jimmy, I'm going to go watch the end with my father. I feel like we should be together for this."

"No problem Lizzie," Jimmy said, "we'll catch up later though, right?"

Liz smiled widely. "You bet," she said as she made her way through the stands.

William felt arms wrap around him and turned around. "Well hey there, darling! Gonna squeeze in with us?"

"Yep. I want to be with you for this, Dad."

William pulled her in for a hug and kissed the top of her head. "How'd you know?"

"Clairvoyance," she shrugged.

"Well you tell ol' 'Claire' that I think she's smart and sweet, okay?" He hugged her again.

"Here we go," Bud announced as Luke got set to face the next batter.

Luke struck him out in just four pitches, bringing his strikeout total to 14. The crowd erupted again and stamped their feet. Patrick Gleason made a silent promise never to miss Sunday mass again if the ball stayed away from him. Photographers surged forward. Rachel was standing by the dugout gate with her camera ready. Mark Wheelock walked up to the plate, his face contorted in determination. The crowd noise rose even more in excitement as the best hitter in the state stepped into the box to face the best pitcher for the final out.

"We're talking about it now, Will," Buddy teased.

"Yeah okay," Will sighed nervously. "This is tricky because all the pressure's on Luke."

"How so, Dad? We're winning and they're down to their final out."

"That's true, Sweetheart, but at this point everyone is thinking about Luke preserving the perfect game or at least, the no-hitter. Wheelock has nothing to lose. He just wants to be the spoiler right now."

"Think he'll try to draw a walk?" Buddy asked.

…………………………………**..**

Luke stepped off the mound and faced the outfield. He took off his cap, wiped his brow, and slicked his sweaty hair back. He replaced his cap, took a deep breath, and turned back around. Rob asked for a time-out and trotted out to the mound. The crowd was so loud he had to speak to Luke in a raised voice.

"Think he's hoping for a walk?" Rob asked his battery mate.

"No…I don't. He's pretty pissed off right now and he'd do anything to get a hit or at least make contact and try to force an error."

………………………………………

"Nope," Will answered. "This kid's too cocky. Plus, he knows Luke has great control. He will get called out on strikes if he tries to wait him out."

"What do you think Luke should do? You think he'll try to blow him away with his fastball?

"He could. Wheelock hasn't been able to get around it yet, and I don't think he will, but he's already had two chances to get used to Luke's speed, so you never know."

……………………………………**..**

"Luke, let's just go after him with high heat. Come on, just blow him away and let the party begin."

"Easy, Robbie. Don't count Wheelock out. He's already faced me twice and I'm pretty sure he's expecting the fastball."

"What do you wanna do, then?"

………………………………………

Buddy cocked his head toward Luke and Rob on the pitching mound. "You'd kill to be part of that conference, wouldn't you?" he teased.

Will laughed. "Probably, but Luke doesn't need me anymore." Hearing those words made Will fall into a sudden hush. He dropped his head for a second to regain his composure. "I uh, think he's going to try to keep Wheelock off balance."

…………………………………**..**

Luke looked at his catcher and grinned. "I'm going to mess with him—throw his timing off and then get him to chase."

"Which means?"

"Changeup middle out. I'm pretty sure he's not expecting it. I'll follow up with a fastball high and in. If I get two strikes, I'll get him to chase a sinker low and away."

"And if you fall behind?"

"Plan B."

"Which is…?"

"Hell if I know."

Rob looked at Luke and they shared a tiny, nervous laugh. Rob slapped Luke on the arm. "Let's get this done." He trotted back.

……………………………………**.**

Mia, Maizie, Buddy, Will, and Liz all grabbed each other's arms to brace themselves.

William took a deep breath, "Here we go."

Luke kicked at the dirt a little bit near the rubber and looked up to see Wheelock staring him down. Luke stared back emotionless. _Not gonna happen buddy_, he thought. Luke focused on the catcher as he confirmed the pitch with his signal. Not many high school pitchers could throw a decent changeup. They wanted to show off and impress with their fastball so they rarely mastered the art of the off-speed pitch. Luke was not like most high schoolers, however. He practiced the mechanics and delivery of his main pitches for years in the backyard with his father. It was his father, not any of his coaches, who taught him how to throw his deceptive, 'circle changeup.'

Wheelock saw the pitch come out of Luke's hand and guessed 'fastball.' He tried to pull back on his swing when he realized he was ahead of it but couldn't stop his motion.

"Strike one!"

The crowd roared. Luke took his next signal. He'd make Wheelock have to adjust for speed and location. He fired. Wheelock recognized it too late; he couldn't pull the trigger fast enough to make a swing. The bat stayed on his shoulder.

"Strike two!" Now the crowd noise was deafening. Wheelock was irate. He knew that it looked to the New Haven fans that he didn't want to swing, and plenty of fans let him know with comments such as "_Come on, Wheelock!", "Get in the game!", "What're you? A spectator?", _and_ "Be a hitter!" _It pissed him off. He stepped out of the box to gather himself. He took three vicious swings and stepped back in with a snarl on his face.

Luke could tell Wheelock was frustrated and anxious. He was winning this battle of wills. He stared right back at Wheelock fearlessly. He was pretty sure he could get him to swing at just about anything. He bent down in his pre-windup stance with his left arm just above his knee and his throwing arm behind his back, rotating the ball in his hand. He had tuned out the roars and heard his father's voice in his head, "You don't _know_." _Alright, Lorelai_, he thought to himself. _This is for you, too. _He accepted Rob's sign with a nod and straightened up. _Focus on what's ahead of you. _He wound up and fired a sinker that looked like a fastball headed for the outside corner of the plate. Wheelock timed his swing perfectly, then, as if the ball suddenly found an invisible trap door, it fell out of the zone and into the dirt. He missed. Badly.

"Strike three!"

Luke pumped an arm and placed his hands on his head as he watched Rob charging at him. The Stars Hollow fans erupted and poured out onto the field to celebrate with the team. Rachel's camera snapped repeatedly as she tried to capture the jubilance of the moment. Rob was the first person to reach Luke and he jumped in his arms. The rest of the players joined the mob and somehow managed to hoist Luke up in the air and carry him for about 15 feet.

William, Liz, Bud, Maizie, and Mia embraced each other and were soon joined by Patty, Babette, and Morey. Kirk leaped off the top of the bleacher with tears in his eyes, desperately looking for someone, _anyone_ to hug. Carrie found Liz and yanked her away from her father's embrace. "Come on, Lizzie! Let's go on the field."

Luke was now barely visible in the middle of the ecstatic, jumping throng of players. Rob found him again and got his attention. "Take this," he yelled over the noise as he handed Luke the baseball he caught on the final pitch. "You should have this, not me."

"Thanks, Rob."

"Luuuuuuukkkkeee!" screamed Liz.

"Over here," he laughed.

Liz jumped into his arms. "Way to go, big brother!"

Luke hugged her and set her down. "Thanks, Li—whoa!" he shouted when Carrie materialized out of nowhere and wrapped him in a bear hug.

"You're something else, you know that?" she whispered in his ear.

"Um…thanks. You too," he responded as he peeled her arms from around his middle and tried to step away. "Hey Liz, where's Dad?"

"I think he's near the dugout gate."

"Thanks, sis. Carrie, let go. I need to find my father."

Carrie reluctantly released him. "Catch you later, Butch!"

_Oh no you won't_, he thought as he weaved his way closer to the stands. His father saw him first.

"Luke! Over here, son!" he called. Luke smiled widely and ran over. William met him halfway and wrapped his arms around his son. "That was one hell of a performance, kid. Perfect game! I can't believe it!"

Luke pulled back and looked at his father. "I did it for you, Dad. And Mom."

William held his son's face in his hands. "You trying to embarrass me by making me cry in front of all these people?" he joked softly.

"No, but that's a nice bonus. Oh, here," Luke pulled back again and took the baseball out of his back pocket. "This is for you," he handed the ball to his father who took it wordlessly. "It's from the last pitch."

William pulled Luke back into an embrace. "Aw gee, son. You should keep it, though. You earned it."

"Never would have without you, Dad. You know you've always been my best coach. I want you to have it."

William returned his hands to each side of Luke's face, and kissed his forehead. "I feel honored," he said sincerely.

"Well, you are, Dad."

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

**6:45 p.m., Lorenzo's Ristorante, West Haven**

Patty, Taylor, Babette, Mia, and other members of the town council had reserved an entire local restaurant for post game celebrating (win or lose). After hours of eating, toasting, singing, and dancing, people were starting to pay their tabs and head for their cars or the bus.

"So Patty," William said as he polished off his last bit of wine, "Taylor told me I have you to thank for arranging all of this."

"It was my pleasure, William, and I mean that literally. Lorenzo and I go back a ways."

"Oh my."

"Oh my indeed," Patty laughed as she watched William's cheeks redden. She looked across the room to see Taylor waving her over. "Got to go, Taylor beckons. Oh, and Will?"

"Yeah?"

"That is one fine boy you've raised. We may like to tease him about his good looks, but he has a good heart, too. Kathy would be so proud."

William squeezed her hand, touched by her words. "Thanks Patty." She walked off, leaving William alone at the table. He chuckled when he saw Kirk awkwardly trying to dance near one of girls. He looked across the room at Maizie and Buddy dancing and felt a pang in his heart. He sighedwith longing. _Kathy_. They had had such a great time at Maizie and Bud's wedding so long ago. He cast his eyes over to the bar area and watched in interest as he saw Rachel pull Luke away from a game of darts with the boys. They walked outside.

…………………………………………………

"So…my parents are ready to get going now, so I guess this is good-bye for a while."

"Oh man…you're leaving for California tomorrow, right?"

"Yeah," Rachel said softly, "but I sure am glad I got see you win the big game. You were amazing out there, Luke. I think I got a couple of good shots. I'm going to develop those tonight, but in the meantime, here you go." She handed Luke a picture frame.

He took it and turned it over. It was a picture of him, Liz, and his father on his graduation night. They had their arms around Liz, who looked tiny in between the two big men. She had a Cheshire cat grin and looked like she was on the verge of bursting into laughter. He was also trying to suppress a laugh as his father, the instigator, had his head turned toward him saying something goofy he was sure. "Thank you Rachel, it's really nice."

"You're welcome," she said softly as she leaned into him to see the picture. "I had a few to choose from, but I liked this one the best because no one is looking right at the camera."

"Yeah," Luke agreed as he continued to study it. "It's a great picture of Liz. She looks so happy."

"Well why wouldn't she be? She's with her two best guys."

Luke looked down in embarrassment. "Rachel, I wish I had thought to bring something for you, but I guess I've been a little preoccupied and…"

"Hey," she cut in, "don't worry about it. It's not for _you_. It's for your dad. I've always liked him better, anyway."

Luke smiled. "Figures. Everybody does."

Rachel laughed and took an envelope out of her bag. "Now this," she said as she handed it to Luke, "_is _just for you." Luke raised his eyebrows in surprise. "You don't need to open it now; it's just a picture of us at graduation."

Luke gave her a smile that made her knees weaken. "Thanks."

"Well since you're a big-time superstar now, I thought you better have something to remember me by," she flirted.

Luke rolled his eyes. "Maybe after you win a Pulitzer, you can have your people call my people." Their eyes met and lingered. "I could never forget you, Rachel," he said sincerely. Rachel brushed away a tear she suddenly felt on her cheek. "Come here," he said gently, holding his arms out.

Rachel fell into him and hugged him tightly. She pulled back slightly and moved her mouth to his ear. "I love you Luke," she whispered.

Luke was taken aback. She had never said those words to him before. "Rachel, I…" he hesitated.

"Shhh," she whispered and touched her lips to his in a soft kiss. "I don't know what would be harder to hear at this point—rejection or reciprocation. Let's…let's just keep it in the wind for now, shall we?"

"Okay."

Rachel squeezed him once more then pulled away abruptly. "I should go," she said sadly.

"Good-bye, Rachel," Luke said as he watched her walk toward her parents' car.

She stopped and turned around before getting in and smiled. "A perfect game…Hot damn, Danes!"

……………………………………………………**..**

It took a while for Luke to make his way back into the restaurant. Everyone coming out took the time to congratulate him again on the game. Nearly everyone was gone when he got back in and spied his father deep in conversation with Buddy, Maizie, and Mia. They stopped talking suddenly when he came up to them.

"Sorry…am I interrupting anything?"

"Gosh no, Lucas!" Mia protested. I was just telling your father about Liz's training and work schedule for the week. "You just surprised us, that's all."

"If it doesn't work out, Buddy and I could always use an extra dishwasher," Maizie said.

Mia stood up. "Where is Lizzie anyway? I'm ready to get going." She scanned the room. She batted Luke on the arm. "Looks like Kirk finally got to her," she laughed. Liz was seated at a table across from Kirk who appeared to chattering nonstop.

"I'll go rescue her," Luke offered.

…………………………………………….

"Some people aren't creative enough to design their own adventures and just follow a prefabricated module, but I like to—"

"Kirk, sorry to interrupt. Mia's ready to go, Liz." Liz sprang up from her seat.

"Yes!...I mean, yes, Luke. It's getting late." She turned to Kirk and took his hand. "Thanks for telling me all about Dungeons and Dragons…," Liz said sweetly. "Oops I mean, _D&D_."

Kirk beamed. "Anytime. If you want, I can tell you about my PC. He's an elf with an awesome ability score, but his _alignment_ is what really—"

Luke couldn't take it another second. "Say goodnight, Kirk!"

"Goodnight, Liz. It was a pleasure and an honor to…"

Luke swung an arm around Liz's shoulder and pulled her away before Kirk could finish. "Now you know what it's like for me with Carrie," he whispered to his sister.

"Oh bite your tongue! She's not that bad."

"Yes she is, and I think it's time you had a little talk with her about backing off a bit."

"Funny you should mention that, because I actually did try to talk to her the other night."

"Well it didn't work, Liz. She tried to play footsie with me under the table tonight!"

Liz cackled. "Oh you must have loved that." Luke rolled his eyes in response. "Luke, in all seriousness, she _really_ likes you. Apparently it goes back to when she was in the third grade and you defended her against some bullies."

"I have no recollection of that at all," Luke said seriously.

"Yeah but she does. I hate to tell you this, but I don't see her crush wearing away any time soon."

"But Liz, you and I both know it's never going to happen. Isn't there some way you could get her to accept that?"

"I've tried, Luke; I really have."

"Jeez. No good deed goes unpunished, I guess."

…………………………………………………………..

"Ready to go, superstar?"

"Please don't call me that, Dad." Luke took in his father's exhausted appearance. "Hey," he said gently, "you sure you're up for this? I don't want you to go just for me."

"Are you kidding? You know how much I love the cabin."

"I know, Dad; you just look…wiped out."

"Well, being the father of a celebrity isn't easy you know," he joked. "Besides, it's nothing that can't be cured by sleeping on a lumpy cabin mattress."

"Alright, but I'm driving…_wino_."

"You kids drove me to it."

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………**..**

**8:48 p.m., North Spectacle Lake, CT**

Luke got the beds ready while William moved two Adirondack chairs onto the dock and set a small cooler in between. He sat down heavy of heart and exhausted of energy, but it had been a magical day. There were moments when he was even able to forget that he had to break his son's heart sometime within the next forty-eight hours. _Monday_, he thought with his eyes closed. _I'll tell him on Monday and let us have tomorrow to just be_.

Luke's heavy footsteps announced his presence. "You asleep?" he asked.

"Naw, just listening to the frogs and the crickets."

"Yeah," Luke said as he sat down, "that's one of things I like about this place."

"Yup. Can't beat the soundtrack, that's for sure." William reached into the cooler and took out a couple of beers.

Luke looked at his father wide-eyed as he took a bottle. "Really?" He asked.

"You planning on getting tanked and going for a joyride later on?"

"No," Luke laughed.

"You plan on EVER getting behind the wheel of a car if you're compromised?"

"Of course not. You know that, Dad."

"I do. That's why I feel okay sharing a beer with you. You may not be a legal adult yet, but you're all grown up," William sighed. "You grew up too fast," he added regrettably.

"You keep saying that lately. It's okay, Dad. It wasn't your fault."

"I guess."

They fell into a comfortable silence that lasted five or six minutes. They were always able to do that.

"That was a great pitch sequence you threw to Wheelock."

"Thanks. I agonized about it a little. Robbie wanted me to go with pure smoke."

William laughed. "Well, it's hard not to call for a fastball when you have a pitcher who hits ninety plus."

"Believe me, there was a part of me that wanted to reach back and throw full speed right down the middle. You don't know how much I wanted to discuss it with you, but something tells me it wouldn't have gone over well if I asked the umpire for a time-out so I could talk to my daddy."

"Yup. Good call, son,"

They laughed and fell into another quiet spell. Luke broke it first.

"Thanks for helping me before the game. I don't think I would have gotten it together without you."

"Oh, I don't know about that, son, but you're welcome. I was in a position to help, having experience with the same problem myself," Will laughed. He studied Luke's profile for a moment. "Do you want to talk about it?"

"Not right now. I need to sleep on it."

"Speaking of sleep," William stood up and stretched. "I'm going to turn in early. You coming?"

"Naw, not yet. See you in the morning."

William put his hand on top of Luke's head and ruffled his hair. "Hey," he said quietly.

"What?"

"I am so proud of you…I…don't have the words."

Luke looked up from his chair and patted his father's hand affectionately. He didn't have the words either.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………**..**

**Sunday, June 19, 1983, Gilmore Mansion 6:55 a.m.**

"Get up, Lorelai," Emily ordered.

"What the hell…?"

"I said get up and get ready. You have a test to take."

"What? No I don't, Mom. It's Sunday—_very _early on Sunday."

"This isn't a joke, Lorelai." Emily walked over and opened the curtains, bathing the room in bright sunlight.

Lorelai sat up in bed. "What are you talking about?"

"Your father and I arranged for you to take your final exam this morning. Dean Harrington is going to proctor it himself."

"How? What?" Lorelai said confusedly. It was much too early for this shit.

"Money talks, Lorelai. When we spoke to the Dean yesterday, we explained that we needed this favor, and, since we are largely responsible for financing the new library wing, he was quite receptive."

"But why today? Why can't I just take it on Monday?"

"Because we will be busy."

"We? Mother, what the hell is going on?"

"Just get in the shower Lorelai, and be ready for breakfast by eight."

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………**..**

**Sunday, June 19, 1983, North Spectacle Lake, CT 7:03 a.m.**

Luke slept later than usual and got up to find a note on the bathroom door that read: _Went to pick up bait and other supplies. Will return with breakfast. Get the boat ready, Lazybones. ~Dad_

It wasn't easy, but Luke managed to move the rowboat from the shed to the water, sore muscles and all. He had just started bringing the fishing gear from the porch to the dock when he heard the truck pull up.

William got out of the truck and held up a box of cornflakes. "Breakfast is served."

"Good morning," Luke said. He noticed his father struggling to carry three large bags at once. "Hold up," he said rushing over to help. Let me help." Luke grabbed two of the bags and saw his father going back for more. "Jeez Dad, how much did you get?"

"Oh just wait and see," William chuckled as they made their way into the cabin.

William set his bag down, pulled out a newspaper and opened it with a flourish. "Let's check the sports page for the _New Haven Register, _shall we?" He picked it up and read, "Cinderella Story: Stars Hollow Defeats New Haven with Perfect Game."

Luke blushed and looked at the floor. "This one's from the _Hartford Courant,_" William said enthusiastically. 'The Little Town That Could; Perfect Game Victory for Stars Hollow.' And look at this great picture of you!" Luke's embarrassment only added to William's glee. "This one is my favorite—it's from the Waterbury _Republican American: _'Great Danes: Senior leads Stars Hollow to Championship with Perfect Game.' There's more, by the way, and I bought four copies of each. The guys at the general store thought I was nuts until I explained that I was your father. Then they thought I was pretty cool."

"Jeez," was all Luke could think to say.

"Better get used to it, kid."

"I'm just glad we're in the middle of nowhere right now. Think you could get Charlie to cover the store for the next month?"

"I wish."

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

**Hartford, 8:55 a.m.**

"Thank you for accommodating us, Dean Harrington."

"It is my pleasure, Mrs. Gilmore, and please, call me Phillip." He looked at Lorelai shifting nervously on her feet. "Are you ready Lorelai? You may take the exam right here in my conference room."

"Great," Lorelai said sarcastically.

"How long will this take, Phillip?" Emily asked.

"Lorelai will have up to three hours to complete the exam. Mr. Parsons told me most of his students take between two to two and a half hours to finish."

"Alright then, Phillip. If you don't mind, I have a few errands to run, but I will be back at eleven o'clock sharp."

"That would be just fine, Mrs. Gilmore."

"Please, call me Emily," she smiled as she turned to go. She had lots of work to do.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………**.**

**11:05 a.m., North Spectacle Lake**

Luke baited his hook and cast into the lake. He loved the sound and feel of the line sailing through the air in its arc. Usually he could spend all day casting and waiting, casting and waiting. Just being in the tranquil, natural setting was enough to put him at ease, but today he just couldn't shake Lorelai from the corner of his mind. William knew it, too. They had discussed every aspect of the game to the smallest detail, but the subject of the pre-game girl trouble had yet to be broached. Until now.

"So…," William said as nonchalantly as possible, do you want to talk about it?"

"It?" Luke asked even though he knew full well what "it" was.

"Yes, the elephant that's been sitting in the boat with us day."

Luke laughed slightly. He should have known he'd get called out sooner or later. "Hey, if you ever got around to finishing the new boat, it would probably fit comfortably," Luke teased. "But okay, I guess we can talk about it, I just don't know what to say."

"What happened at the Gilmore's?"

Luke sighed heavily. "Well, I went while Lorelai was at school because I didn't want to risk getting her in any more trouble than she probably all ready was, you know? Plus, she hadn't called, and it had been five days."

"And you couldn't call her, right?"

"Yeah. In the frenzy of the moment, we didn't have time to write anything down, and they're unlisted. So I was assuming that she hadn't called because of her punishment, and I just wanted to explain to her mother that it wasn't her fault."

"And win her over, right?"

"I guess, but I wasn't banking on that because she was so angry the night I brought Lorelai home, she could barely look at me."

"Well I can't say as if I blame her, son. If it had been Lizzie—especially a fifteen year old Lizzie, I would have blown a gasket. And if she had been out that late with high school senior while she was just a _freshman_, I probably would have gone thermo-nuclear."

"I know. So I wanted to try to get Mrs. Gilmore to see that she could trust me—that I respect Lorelai—and that I would never pressure her in any way."

"Good idea, son. So what happened?"

"Oh, she was really cold to me at first and condescending too. I had to practically beg to get her to listen to me, but then she did, and she suddenly changed. I don't know how to explain it; it was weird."

"Try," William leaned forward until he caught Luke's eye and gave him an encouraging smile.

"Well, she said she did believe me and that I seemed like a nice young man. I was so relieved, but then she told me that Lorelai was punished but was allowed to use the phone. She also said that she would be okay with me seeing her again when she's no longer grounded, but that it was too bad because she had moved on. I guess I must have looked pretty shocked at that because she started going on and on about Lorelai being like a bee or something…no wait—a hummingbird, and that she has broken a lot of hearts. She seemed kind of sorry for me Dad, which was appropriate since I felt like I just got sucker-punched in the jaw."

William scoffed, "Maybe that's because you were."

"What do you mean, by Lorelai?"

"No, by Mrs. Gilmore."

"Explain."

"Look son, I am hardly objective, but I find it hard to believe that Lorelai would lose interest in you in a matter of days. I have a feeling you 'got to' her as much as she 'got to' you. I can see it in your eyes, kid. You're a goner."

"That obvious, huh?" Luke looked down in embarrassment.

"Maybe not to everybody, but to me, yeah." He looked at his blushing son tenderly. "You had a great relationship with Rachel, right?"

Luke nodded, wondering where this was going.

"But after spending that day with Lorelai, you felt something new, yeah? Tell me how it was different."

"Well…she's beautiful, obviously, but so is Rachel. I don't know how to put it, but I felt in my gut right away that she got something about me, and it put me at ease. I felt so natural. I felt like I could say anything to her; and I found myself saying more than I ever do…and I felt so…so…," Luke struggled to complete his thought.

"So…alive?" William helped.

"Yes. That's it exactly."

"Gee, I wonder how I knew that?" William facetiously questioned. "Look, I don't think you get to that level of comfort and so quickly unless the other person feels it too."

"I want to believe that, I really do, but—"

"Now Mrs. Gilmore meets you and can tell that you're sincere. She has eyes and sees that you're a 'handsome fella' as Babette likes to describe you; she knows you are going to college in the fall, and she sees…trouble. She doesn't want her daughter to fall for an older, college boy, so she…you know."

"She what?"

"She lies to you—tries to throw you off the trail."

"It didn't seem like she was lying, and I don't think Mrs. Gilmore would lie."

"Luke, you are wise and mature beyond your years in many respects, but you're also guileless."

"Guileless? Like naïve? Gee thanks, Dad."

"I didn't say naïve. You're not naïve about most things, but you are sincere and honest almost to a fault. It would never occur to you to manipulate or exploit other people. It's not in your nature."

"Dad, I don't know what you're—"

"I'm just saying that I'm not surprised you didn't even entertain the possibility that Mrs. Gilmore might be lying."

"No, it hadn't."

"And don't get me wrong, son. I am not saying she _did_ lie, I am just saying that she could have lied. You also told me that their house was in the west end of Hartford, right?"

"Yeah."

"So I gather it was more mansion than house, right?"

"Definitely a mansion. Yes, the Gilmore's are very wealthy, if that's what you're getting at, Dad, but Lorelai isn't a snob—not at all."

"I'm sure she's not, but her parents may be. You never got to know your Grandma and Grandpa Spencer very well, but they were both from wealthy families in Boston. You ever hear the saying, 'Boston: the land of the bean and the cod; where Lowell's speak only to Cabot's, and Cabot's speak only to God'?"

Luke laughed, "No."

"Well your mother's side of the family probably would have looked down on the Cabot's. Thankfully, your mother rejected that kind thinking, but I sure was not well-received the first time she brought me home to meet her parents."

"You weren't?"

"God, no."

"What did you do?"

"We endured it at first, then we ignored it, and eventually we just became amused by it. But it was easier for us because we were older. I was 19 and your mother was 20 when we met."

"Yeah," Luke said quietly. "I don't know what to do; I don't know if I should do anything. I mean, she knows where I live. Our number is in the book, so the ball's in her court."

"So it seems," William said softly, wishing he had better advice. "Just try not to be too hard on yourself or Lorelai for that matter. She could be up against more pressure than you realize."

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………**..**

**11:23 a.m., Hartford**

Lorelai exited the conference room to find her mother and Dean Harrington discussing their favorite restaurants in Paris.

"You simply must go to Lasserre, Phillip, and insist on getting a table in the second story dining room."

"I am far too wise a man to ignore your advice, Emily," the Dean assured as Lorelai walked opened the door. "Have you finished the exam, Lorelai?"

"Yes sir."

"Very good. Your final grades should arrive in the mail by the end of next week."

"Thanks, Dean Harrington."

"Well, I wish you both the best for the summer. Enjoy your travels."

"What travels?" Lorelai asked.

"Let's go, Lorelai. I promised your father we would join him for lunch."

………………………………………………

Richard was talking on the phone when Lorelai and Emily got home. "Hold on, she just walked in the door," Richard motioned with his head for Emily to come closer. "You can tell her the good news yourself. Here she is."

Emily took the phone. "Hello…Uh huh…Really?…Well good for you!...And the hotel?...Excellent!...Thank you Ralphie, we won't forget this. We will be home all afternoon to accept delivery."

She hung up the phone and grinned at her husband. Lorelai slunk down in the sitting room, waiting for the next shoe to drop, and knowing she didn't have much of a defense against whatever punishment her parents had in mind. She spied the Sunday paper on the coffee table and snatched it up, eager to find something about the game. She found the sports page and her breath hitched when she saw Luke's picture and the headline: "The Little Town That Could; Perfect Game Victory for Stars Hollow.' There he was: _her_ Luke, or at least, she hoped he was hers.

"Lunch is ready to be served, Mrs. Gilmore."

"Thank you, Rita. Come to the table, Lorelai."

An icy silence hung in the air as the Gilmore's received the first lunch course. Richard, as usual, was the first to try to break the tension.

"How did you do on your exam, Lorelai?"

"Okay," Lorelai muttered. "I would have done better if I had taken it on Monday as scheduled."

"I told you to study yesterday," Emily reminded.

"Would have been nice to know I was going to be forced to take it early."

"I'm sure you did just fine, Lorelai," Richard assured. "It was for your American History class, right? What were your essay topics?"

"Our long essay was on the rise, decline, influence and ramifications of Eugenics in the early twentieth century," Lorelai said as she fixed her gaze at her mother across the table. "I thought of you the entire time I was writing it."

"That is uncalled for, young Lady," Emily returned with barely controlled anger.

"It is?" Lorelai shrugged. "Just calling it as I see it."

"Very well, then. You know what I see? I see an ungrateful, belligerent child incapable of looking beyond herself."

"Oh that's rich, Mother, just ri—"

"Do me a favor, Lorelai, and try to tone down the dramatics for once. It's been a difficult weekend."

"_I'm _being dramatic? I get in a little bit of trouble and suddenly I'm a protagonist in a Kafka story!"

"A _little_ bit of trouble?" Richard broke in, his voice raised in anger. "I think you've lost all sense of scale, miss. Your calculated, deceitful plan to sneak away to meet with a boy we forbade you to see is hardly a minor infraction."

"You don't understand, Dad…I had to see Luke and I knew you wouldn't let me…"

"You lied to us directly, Lorelai," Emily asserted, "and acted irresponsibly. The sight of you wandering around that filthy bus station bent on traveling to a strange and dangerous city on your own was intolerable."

Lorelai interrupted, "I know how it looks, Mom and Dad. I do! But you won't give me a chance to explain! You never do."

It was Richard's turn. "We are shocked that you have so little regard for us that you would betray our trust and put yourself in harm's way over a boy you've known for mere hours."

"Which is why we are leaving for Europe," Emily disclosed.

"_We_ as in you and Dad?"

"No, as in you and I," Emily stated firmly. She watched her daughter's jaw come dangerously close to hitting the table.

"What? When…are…Why?" Lorelai sputtered. "I'm not going anywhere," she proclaimed.

"Yes, in fact you are. Every young lady should see Europe the proper way at least once in her life. I had planned to take you in one or two years, but it seems that you are in dire need of some refinement right now."

Lorelai scoffed. "Oh please, Mom. What am I, the new Daisy Miller?"

"Just calling it as I see it, Lorelai," Emily smiled, pleased for the opportunity to throw Lorelai's earlier words back at her. "We leave for Paris tonight. I suggest you start packing now."

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………**..**

**12:21 p.m., North Spectacle Lake**

"How you doing, son? You okay? You've been quiet even for you."

"I'm fine, Dad. I'm just trying to process everything you said and come to a decision."

"About…?"

"About whether or not I should try to go back to the Gilmore's to see Lorelai."

"Ah."

"That's it?"

"Yup. I've already said enough; I've probably done more harm than good."

"No, you didn't…I liked getting your thoughts on the situation, Dad, really."

"Good."

William and Luke locked eyes for a minute, and Luke suddenly laughed.

"What?" William asked.

"Oh, I was just thinking about something Mom mentioned in her letter."

"Oh yeah?" William raised his eyebrows in interest.

"Yeah, she wrote that she got unfairly blamed for your low batting average when the truth was, you could never hit an inside fastball."

William laughed heartily. "Oh, man, she called me out, didn't she?"

"Yup," Luke laughed back.

"Well, she's right, but she did make me even worse, you know. I wasn't as good at focusing as you are, and her presence at my games…well…let's just say I got distracted. It was damn near impossible to think about anything but kissing her when she was around."

Luke recast his line and stared at the water, deep in thought. "I actually thought you were going to be disappointed with me when you came into the dugout to see what was wrong. I was so embarrassed, I almost made up a story."

"Well like I said, son, I've been there." William pulled back on his line when he felt a tug, but it came to nothing. "A man's got to have his priorities in order, and nothing can trump true love. If you're lucky to find it, you've got to hold on. It's the great advantage of being alive."

"E. E. Cummings, right?"

William looked at his son in shock. "How did you know—"

Luke gave his father a knowing look.

"Your mother," William deduced.

"Of course. I know all your secrets now," Luke teased.

"God help me."

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

**12:26 p.m., Hartford**

Lorelai pushed back from the table and crossed her arms. "I'm not going," Lorelai said quietly. She thought she best make her stance on the issue as clear as possible.

Emily laughed. "Did you hear that, Richard? Your 15 year old daughter thinks she has veto power in this house."

"It's very important to me to stay here this summer," Lorelai insisted through gritted teeth.

"Yes, Lorelai, we know," her father replied. "We know that you need to stay here and wait for one of us to relax or blink, so you can disobey us again to run off with this…boy you're suddenly so fond of."

Lorelai waved the paper in her father's face. "I know all you and Mom care about is money and status, but for your information, Luke is extremely talented. He's going places, Dad. Look," Lorelai showed her father the picture and the article.

Richard tried hard to conceal his surprise.

"And," Lorelai continued, "not that it matters to either of you, but he happens to be a very nice person who comes from a _loving_ family. But what does that matter?" she sneered, "it's all about breeding and pedigree, right mother?"

Emily rolled her eyes and sighed loudly, "There you go again. Here you are, getting _punished_ with a trip to Europe, yet you can't avoid the histrionics." Emily changed to a jeering tone, "Oh please, Mom don't be cruel and take me to the most exquisitely beautiful city in the world! Please don't expose me to high culture and force me to sleep in world class hotels," she mocked.

"What about my hand?" Lorelai asked pointedly holding up her casted left hand.

"You'll be surprised to find out, that in addition to indoor plumbing and paved roads, there are actually doctors in Europe," Emily countered sarcastically.

Lorelai rolled her eyes. "Maybe I'll get lucky and contract a terminal case of Roman Fever," she groused.

"I think if you are lucky, you'll leave as a heedless, coarse, petulant child and return as a charming, cultured, and well-mannered young lady."

"I doubt it."

"Well, a mother can dream."

Lorelai huffed and stomped up the stairs. Richard waited until he heard her door slam before speaking. "You know," he said to his wife, that boy _is _quite a talented athlete. I've been following the story over the past week and I didn't know he was the same Luke who spent time with Lorelai."

"Richard! Surely you are not suggesting that we allow this boy to see Lorelai simply because he can throw a ball!"

"No, Emily, not at all. I'm just saying that this kid, barring injury or some other kind of disaster probably has the talent to make it in the big leagues. Ironically, he could very well amass a fortune more than ours some day."

"Well in that case," Emily said sarcastically, "let me go forward with the wedding plans. Think of it, Richard…he can regal our friends and relatives with stories of jock itch and spitting for years to come."

"Oh brother," Richard sighed rolling his eyes. "Sorry I mentioned it."

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………**..**

**7:15 p.m., Bradley International Airport**

"Now Richard, we plan to be in Florence in a week. I left the Rezoscos' phone number in the top drawer of your desk, don't forget—"

"Emily," Richard interrupted, "you've told me five times already. I think I've got it," he chuckled. "And," he kissed her right cheek, "I'll remember to call the Gunderson's in Zurich," he kissed her left cheek, "the Egerholm's in Denmark," he kissed her forehead, "the Talbot's in London," he kissed her lips, "and try to make some arrangements for us."

Emily smiled. "Well, I can't help it if I'm used to looking after you."

Richard pulled her in for a hug and whispered, "I wouldn't have it any other way, either. It's going to be a long week for me you know."

Emily smiled and squeezed him back. "I hope we're doing the right thing," she confided.

"We are," he whispered.

Lorelai watched her parents from a safe distance. She wondered how they could be so affectionate with each other, but never to her.

Richard kissed his wife once more and pulled back so he could address Lorelai as well. "I want you both to remember to take care around those European men. They are a roguish lot, and I am sure they will do their best to try to charm you two beauties."

"Oh Richard," Emily laughed.

Lorelai rolled her eyes. "Bye Dad," she said coldly.

Richard looked at his daughter sadly. He wanted to tell her he loved her and that he just wanted what was best for her, but they had never figured out how to do that together. He settled for a chaste pat on her shoulder. "Take care, Lorelai," was all he could think to say.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………**..**

**7:18 p.m., Stars Hollow, Danes Residence**

"Oh my God, Hayward this is good shit," Carrie proclaimed. "Where'd you get it again?"

Hayward Donnelly was caught mid-puff. "Vermont," he coughed. "From my older cousin."

"Well your cousin rules, dude," Jimmy declared.

"Yeah I know. I'm trying to set up something more regular with him. He said he'd meet me halfway once I get a car."

"How's that going?" Jimmy asked.

"Not good, man. I need the sales to get the car, and I can't get the sales without the car."

"Wow, that was like, kinda deep," Carrie giggled.

They were gathered in the Danes living room, taking advantage of the empty house. Liz had spent the morning and part of the afternoon training with Mia at the inn.

Jimmy reached out and pulled Liz closer to him on the sofa. "Here you go, Lizzie," he flirted, handing her the joint.

"Thanks," Liz said giddily, thrilled that Jimmy had his arm around her. "I can't get too baked, though. I'm starting my new job tonight."

"What time?"

"I'm working the 11 to 7 shift, but Mia expects me there by nine for more training."

"She won't know if you're a little stoned. Besides," Jimmy rasped, as he pulled her close and whispered in her ear, "you have time."

_Not enough, _Liz thought as she kissed him and took a drag.

**7:21 p.m., Bradley International Airport (beyond the security gates)**

Emily was tired of the silence. "You know, Lorelai, we are actually quite lucky. If it wasn't for Ralphie, we would have had to either fly out of Logan or endure Economy Class seating. Fortunately, he was able to bump a couple from a church group to get us First Class seats. Guess we can thank God for that, can't we?"

"Yes," Lorelai said woodenly, "we can. Hey Mom, may I have some money? I need to um, get some tampons."

"How could you forget something like that?"

"I don't know! You didn't exactly give me a lot of time to prepare."

Emily shook her head, but opened her purse and handed Lorelai a five dollar bill. "Here. I hope they have what you need," she sighed as she looked at the airport shop.

Lorelai took the money, nodded, and walked to the shop. To keep up the pretense, she grabbed a travel sized pack of tampons and took them to the register. "Could you give me my change back in quarters, please?" she asked the clerk.

"No problem."

Lorelai walked out of the shop and saw her mother watching her from her seat in the waiting area. She held up her bag and indicated that she was headed for the bathrooms, knowing full well from an earlier trip that there was a row of pay phone just around the corner, and thankfully, out of view from her vigilant mother.

Quickly she went to one of the phones and dialed the number she had committed to memory earlier that day. "Please deposit seventy-five cents," came forth the robotic, pre-recorded message. She dropped in the correct change and nervously held her breath.

…………………………………………

**7:32 p.m., Stars Hollow**

Liz and Jimmy were trying to suppress their laughter as they watched Hayward try to put the moves on Carrie.

"So I was thinking," he said as coolly as he could, "maybe later on we could give these two lovebirds their space and maybe take a walk by the lake."

"Really? And just what would you like to do with me at the lake?" Carrie asked with mock innocence.

From across the room, Liz and Jimmy choked back their laughter as a flustered Hayward, tried to respond, but the sudden ringing of the telephone gave him a temporary reprieve.

Carrie jumped up to answer since she was the closest, and she was as high as a kite.

"Wait, Carrie!" Liz yelled, stopping her in her tracks. "That could be my dad. Everybody be quiet and act normal."

Carrie picked up the phone. "Danes residence."

"Hello, um, could I speak to Luke please?" Carrie raised her eyebrows at Liz, but whispered, "It's not your dad," before returning her attention to the caller.

"Luke, huh? You want to speak to Luke?"

"Um, yes," Lorelai answered, confused.

"You know," Carrie said conspiratorially, "those of us _in the know _call him Butch."

"Oh, okay…is he there?"

Liz grabbed the phone away from Carrie and gave her a dirty look. "Hello?"

"Hello?" Lorelai asked, even more confused.

"Hi, this is Liz, Luke's sister. Sorry about the confusion," Liz gave Carrie a pointed look, and Carrie shrugged her shoulders in response, "but Luke isn't here right now. He's on a fishing trip, but he should get back sometime tomorrow."

Lorelai closed her eyes in frustration. "Okay. I'm going away myself for a bit," she sighed. "Actually, it's more than a bit…"

"Could I take a message?" Liz prompted.

"Yes, please."

"Hold on, let me just get a paper and pen." Liz tore off a sheet of paper from the message pad and rifled through the junk drawer for a pen. "Okay I'm ready."

"Well, this is Lorelai calling, and I'm going away for at least a month and probably more, but he can still call and leave a message with my friend Jennifer. Am I going too fast?"

Liz hesitated as she scribbled, "gone", "month+", and "Jennifer" on the paper. "Nope, I've got it; keep going."

The operator's voice came on again. "Please deposit fifty cents for one additional minute." Lorelai quickly dug in her pockets for more change and dropped in two more quarters.

"Hello?" Lorelai asked, afraid she was cut off.

"Still here," Liz said patiently.

"Okay, Jennifer's number is 203-275-1958. He will probably understand why he can't call my house." Lorelai waited while Liz read back the number.

"Anything else?" Liz asked.

"Yeah. Could you, um, tell him that I am real sorry I missed his game, but I couldn't get there? Oh, and could you congratulate him for me too?"

"Sure thing."

"Okay…well thank you…thank you so much." Lorelai stayed on the line until she heard it click shut. Luke was going to think she was crazy, and probably not worth the trouble, but she had to try.

Liz hung up the phone and looked at Carrie. "I can't believe you."

"What?" Carrie asked.

"Damn it!" Jimmy yelled from the other side of the room.

"What's wrong, Jimmy?" Liz asked.

"Hayward ran out of rolling papers!" he cried. "Dude, that is so uncool!"

"Whaddaya expect, man? I'm a stoner!" Hayward joked.

Carrie snatched the message out of Liz's hands, and ran it over to Hayward. "Just use this, boys."

"Cool," Hayward said, and immediately folded it in half.

"Carrie!" Liz exclaimed. "What the hell? Luke is going to kill me!"

"Not if he doesn't know!" Carrie shouted back.

"But that's not even the point! I want to give him the message because we look out for each other. Luke has my back, and I should have his."

"Yeah, right," Carrie said sarcastically.

"Hey, just because you hate your brother doesn't mean I hate mine!" Liz yelled, but she felt instant regret. She had broken one of their unspoken rules: never mention her family unless she herself brought it up. She saw the fleeting look of pain on her troubled friend's face. "Sorry, I didn't mean…I just can't lie to Luke." Liz looked over at Hayward. He had finished rolling the paper and was licking its edge to seal it shut. Liz grimaced. "Forget about it, Carrie. It's too late now."

**8:18 p.m., North Spectacle Lake**

William and Luke sat together at the picnic table and looked at the leftovers from their feast. "God, I am stuffed," Luke said.

"Me too. You really know how to put together a nice meal, kid. The rice and the salad were very good, but the grilled bass? That was perfect."

"Thanks."

"Good thing one of us was able to provide for the meal," William joked. Much to Luke's consternation, it was his father who provided the bulk of the meal by catching an eight- pound bass. Luke had managed to catch a medium sized perch, but he promptly released it.

"That's okay, Dad. I'll outfish you tomorrow."

"I'll believe it when I see it."

Luke looked at the grill and toward the kitchen and sighed. "I made a huge mess in there. It's hard to keep it under control in such a small space."

"Yeah, but we better get it cleaned up soon, or we will be smelling fish all night."

Luke and William had a system at the cabin. William cleaned the fish, Luke cooked it, and they both cleaned up. Kitchen clean up was a family activity in the Danes world, and it always involved music and singing—a tradition started by Kathy Danes and carried on by William. As they returned the dirty dishes back to the cabin, Luke immediately went to check the boom box.

"What do we have for music?" William asked.

Luke ejected the cassette and held it in the light to read the label. "We have _Cabin Mix for Daddy #5 Love Liz,_" Luke read.

"Oh that should be good. Put it on, son. Lizzie always makes me the best tapes."

"Yeah she does," Luke had to agree as he pressed 'play.' The sounds of "Simple Man" by Lynyrd Skynyrd filled the room.

"See what I mean?"

"Yeah. Too bad she never plays this kind of music at home anymore. Hey, you want me to rewind to the beginning of the song?"

"Naw, let it play. This one is good all the way through."

Luke nodded as he cranked up the volume. William filled a big plastic tub with soapy, warm water, and started singing along. He always seemed to know all the words.

William looked at Luke with a grin and handed him a dish to dry as he belted out the final verse as a mock serenade:

_Boy, don't you worry... you'll find yourself.  
Follow your heart and nothing else.  
And you can do this if you try.  
All that I want for you my son,  
Is to be satisfied._

Luke grinned at his father and couldn't help joining in on the final chorus:

_And be a simple kind of man.  
Be something you love and understand.  
Be a simple kind of man.  
Won't you do this for me son,  
If you can?_

William could feel himself getting choked up, but he hid it with his over-the-top vocals. He put the rice pot in the water and began to scrub as the next song came on. William recognized the opening music immediately as "Son of a Son of a Sailor."

"Oh man, this a great one, Luke. You've got to help me out on this song."

"I'll try, but I don't the words as well as you do, Dad."

William sang along with Jimmy Buffet:

_As the son of a son of a sailor  
I went out on the sea for adventure,  
Expanding the view of the captain and crew  
Like a man just released from indenture._

As a dreamer of dreams and a travelin' man  
I have chalked up many a mile.  
Read dozens of books about heroes and crooks  
And I learned much from both of their styles.

Luke was ready to join in on the chorus, and his voice blended perfectly with his father's:

_Son of a son, son of a son  
Son of a son of a sailor,  
Son of a gun, load the last ton,  
One step ahead of the jailer._

The two men grinned at each other and laughed. William took over lead vocal brandishing a wooden spoon as a microphone. Luke dueted with his father on the last two lines of the next verses:

_Now away in the near future  
Southeast of disorder,  
You can shake the hand of the mango man  
As he greets you at the border._

And the lady she hails from Trinidad,  
Island of the spices,.  
Salt for your meat, and cinnamon sweet,  
And the rum is for all your good vices!

Luke cracked up on the last line, and grabbed a pair of tongs for his own microphone as he sang the next verse with his dad:

_Haul the sheet in as we ride on the wind  
That our forefathers harnessed before us,  
Hear the bells ring as the tight rigging sings  
It's a son of a gun of a chorus._

Luke let his father take the next verse alone. William looked transported by the moment. He was singing with all that he had, and Luke had to admit, his dad had a great voice:

_  
Where it all ends I can't fathom my friends  
If I knew I might toss out my anchor,  
So I cruise along always searchin' for songs,  
Not a lawyer a thief or a banker!_

Luke stepped closer to his father and bumped him with his shoulder as they sang the last two verses together:

_But a son of a son, son of a son  
Son of a son of a sailor,  
Son of a gun, load the last ton  
One step ahead of the jailer._

I'm just a son of a son, son of a son  
Son of a son of a sailor,  
The sea's in my veins, my tradition remains  
I'm just glad I don't live in a trailer.

Luke smiled broadly as the song ended. He couldn't help it; they actually sounded pretty good. He swung his arm around his father's shoulders. "Good song," he said to his dad.

"Good _son,_" William said simply.

"Aw, Dad," Luke said softly, touched by his sentimentality. He ran his hand up and down his father's back and was relieved to feel him shaking with laughter. "What's so funny?"

William didn't answer. Luke recognized "Good Times, Bad Times" by Led Zeppelin start to play on the boom box. He patted his father on the back again and realized suddenly that he wasn't laughing; he was trembling.

"Dad?"

William's only response was to draw in a long and audible breath. He knew he couldn't keep his emotions in any longer if he spoke.

"Dad…what…what's wrong?" Luke pressed his ear closer to hear his father speak, but he couldn't hear him. He quickly turned off the stereo. The sudden silence was deafening. He returned to face his father. "Dad?" he asked in a near-whisper. William kept his head down, and waves of fear radiated through Luke's body. Finally, William looked up and gently cupped the side of Luke's face with his right hand. He held it for a brief moment before trailing down and squeezing his shoulder. He took another deep breath and walked out of the cabin toward the lake.

Luke followed his father and watched in bewilderment as William stopped on the dock, shoved his hands in his pockets, and gazed at the sunset. The fear gripping Luke's heart propelled him forward. He stood facing his father, unsure of what to do.

"Such a beautiful day," William said quietly.

Luke tried again. "Dad?" he tried to keep the panic out of his voice when he saw his father's eyes glistening.

"I'm sick, Luke."

_No!_ Luke internally screamed, his stomach flipping violently. _God dammit, Dad and his jokes! Well, he has gone too far this time; this isn't funny; this isn't funny at all._

"I have Cancer, son."

Luke felt dizzy. His throat was constricting, and his hands balled into tight fists at his sides. He slammed his eyes shut as if somehow keeping the worst possible news out of his system could render it untrue, but he couldn't stop his thoughts. _You knew something was wrong._

"I'm sorry, son," Luke heard his father say. He felt arms pulling him into an embrace.

"Not funny Dad," he murmured into his shoulder, keeping his eyes squeezed shut and his fists tight at his sides. _Please, please, please, let this be a joke... or a nightmare…Please God, please._

"Luke…son, look at me," William implored. He felt his strength returning because his son needed him. He grasped Luke by the shoulders and backed up enough to look him in the eyes. They were still shut. "Hey," William said gently. He brushed Luke's long hair off of his face. "Come sit down with me." William guided him down to one of the deck chairs then moved his own so they sat facing each other, their knees touching.

"Please tell me this is a joke," Luke muttered, his eyes now open but cast downward.

"I wish it was, son. I wish it was." William reached over again and put strands of Luke's hair behind his ears. He studied his pained face and felt like a corkscrew was twisting in his chest.

Luke took a deep breath and finally looked up to meet his father's gaze. "Cancer," was all he said.

"Yes."

"What kind?"

"…Non-Hodgkin Lymphoma."

Luke reminded himself to breathe. "How long have you…" he trailed off, unable to complete the sentence.

"Had it? Known about it?"

"Yeah…both."

"I have known since Thursday, but a lot of the details were confirmed on Friday."

"I should have known. I should have been with you."

"I know that's how you feel, son, but I wanted you to be happy this week. I wanted you to have your moment. Buddy, Maizie, and Mia know. They went to the hospital with me on Friday."

"Did they catch it early…early enough?" Just asking that question made Luke wince.

_Early enough_. William knew immediately the depth of pain and history behind those words. The late detection of his wife's breast cancer was a huge factor in its severity and her death. "Oh son…I don't know…it's complicated."

Luke rested his elbows on his knees and held his face in his hands. He stared down at the dock. "I need you tell me everything, okay?" He watched the weather-beaten wooden plank under his feet absorb a single teardrop. "Please don't keep me in the dark."

"I wouldn't do that, Luke," William assured softly. "And I couldn't do that anyway. You've always had my number, kid, and I know you've been worried. I just needed to be sure." He reached out and brought down Luke's arms so he could get a better look at his face. Luke looked heartbroken and miserable. _Everything changed so fast. _William grabbed hold of Luke by the forearms. "Look at me, son." Luke did as he was told. "It's going to be alright; I'm going to beat this."

Luke nodded his agreement and said, "I know," but in his mind, _No you don't _echoed with more authority. He gently withdrew his arms from his father's grasp and wiped his eyes. He tried to pull himself together. "Okay Dad, start from the beginning."

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………**..**

_**TBC**_

_**If you want to hear the songs, copy these urls. The second one shows the lyrics but you can find a link to an audio stream on the page.**_

.com/people/d5ofMz/music/Ccx0QX7j/lynyrd_skynyrd_simple_man/

.com/j/jimmy+buffett/son+of+a+son+of+a+sailor_

_**If you review, I'll tattoo your name on my butt. If you need any "1980's or baseball 101" notes, ask and shall receive.**_


End file.
